Knocked out
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: Rosette has been knocked out and suddenly wakes up in the apartment of one of the most popular persons in her school. bad summary I know and title.RxC and R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****New story, don't know if it's good or not. The idea just popped up in my mind. **

She woke up slowly. Groaning she laid an arm over her eyes, to block out the sunrays that shone through the curtains. The room was bathed in a dull light, muffled by the curtains.

She had a terrible headache, but not because she had had too much to drink.

With her other hand, she felt a big lump on the back of her head, it was very sore and hurt by the touch. Someone had put a band aid around the lump though; she just didn't know who could have done that.

She remembered something about a birthday party and a little argument between her and the birthday girl. Rosette had been a little suspicious towards that girl; she had invited her even though they could not stand each other.

"Satella, that witch" Rosette grumbled Satella had become 20 years old, but she and Rosette didn't mix well. There would always come a bigger or smaller argument between them, no matter what reason. The others around them thought that those quarrels were plain stupid. Some would mean it was just jealousy, and others would think they were quarrelling about a boy or something like that. Satella was from a rich family that owned a big mansion. She had held her birthday party there and invited almost the entire school.

While the blonde cursed the rich snob, the she tried to sit up, but that wasn't such a good idea. Her head just ached even more and she immediately let herself plop back into the soft pillow again.

She looked around; the room was unfamiliar to her "Where am I?" She had been knocked out in Satella's mansion, but this room didn't really look that fancy.

In front of her on a table stood a TV, beside that was a wardrobe. Beside the wardrobe was a door, probably leading either into the bathroom or the living room or something like that. The room was painted a nice blue colour. It was very tidy and clean, cleaner than her own bed room.

Rosette turned her face away from the window and looked to her left. On the small nightstand were a few photos of people the blonde had never seen before. A big man with a beard was smiling at her; his arm was draped over a little woman's shoulders. They looked happy. Beside the pair was another photo, showing a young girl with long silvery hair and a pair of bright red eyes. The girl looked about twelve years old.

Rosette's eyes travelled from one photo to another, then up towards the ceiling. She decided it was about time to get up.

She still wore the clothes from yesterday, a miniskirt with a T-shirt.

She got up from the bed and headed towards the door; she opened it quietly and peaked out. It was a living room. It was big and in the middle were a couch and a big TV. The living room was as cleaned up as the bed room. From the windows, you could look out over the roofs of the other buildings "Who might live here? It definitely must be someone rich" All things in the room looked very expensive, the same did the things in the bed room.

"Whoever lives here, is a rich cleaning devil" Rosette muttered as she looked around "Or maybe he or she has a maid or something like that, but strange is, there is no one here"

Suddenly she heard a slight ruffling from another door that was half open "So there _is_ someone here" the girl thought and stepped closer, she snuck up to the door and with one eye peaked inside. It was a small office like room, with a big desk and another couch in black leather. On the desk stood a computer and beside that laid a lot of paper.

Rosette heard the ruffling again, just to her left; she turned her head in the direction of the sound. At the window was a big bird cage with a happy little canary, hopping from one end of the cage to the other.

"Why hello there little fella" Rosette greeted the little bird "Aren't you the sweetest thing in the world" she cooed, what caused the bird to start singing loudly "Aww, you have such a pretty little voice"

(Only male canary birds sing, it's not often that the females do that, but why did I even tell you that? -.-)

Rosette smiled at the little yellow bird "Well now, who might your owner be?"

"The owner is me; I see you have met Gregor"

Rosette gasped and immediately turned towards the voice, in the door opening; stood a young man with long purple hair (I guess you already know who it is right? -.-" Gosh) and a pair of fascinating crimson red eyes. She hadn't even heard him coming.

Rosette immediately knew who he was "Y-you're… you're Chrono Sinner" she stuttered "Your one of the most popular people at school"

Chrono walked into the room as she asked "How did I get here? I know I was knocked out in Satella's mansion, but how did I get _here_?"

"I brought you here" he answered "If I hadn't taken you with me, Miss Harvenheit would have let you sleep outside in the sidewalk" he added

"Satella that damn witch" Rosette grumbled "Next time I see her I will-" she didn't finish her sentence, she felt a hand pulling gently at the band aid around her head, until it was off.

"Does it hurt much?" Chrono asked as he examined the lump, poking softly at it awaiting a reaction from her.

She shook her head slightly "No" wincing as he poked the lump again

"Don't lie to me, you need some aspirin and some rest, maybe a shower would help you too" he said and added "I find some towels and a pajama you can borrow" he said and then walked out of the room.

The little bird chirped and the blonde turned around to face it "You're a lucky little bird you know?" she whispered, Gregor just chirped happily.

"You coming? I found you towels and something new to wear" Chrono called

"Uhm… yes" she replied and walked out of the office. Chrono gave her a pajama and some towels and then left her on her own "Uhm… thanks"

She walked into the very fancy bathroom "Am I even worthy to take a shower here?" she asked herself. The whole place seemed to belong to a prince and not a plain high school student

"Gosh, what will happen next? But it seems my bad luck has turned into good luck if it brings me into the apartment of the most handsome boy of the school" she asked herself and stripped off her clothes, to step into the big shower "Wauw even a bathtub where you can place glass of Wine" It was really far too fancy for her being, but she couldn't decline his offer.

"I need him to tell me what happened after I was knocked out, I only remember an argument between me and that witch Satella and then her shoving me, so that I hit my head on a table or so, it definitely was hard enough to knock me K.O"

She turned on the hot water and relaxed as it hit her body "But now I just wanna relax" she sighed and closed her eyes, hearing Gregor singing in the other room.

**A/N: Uhm… that was kind of different I know, and maybe it was not even good -.- please review if you like or don't like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh well, next chapter****, I found some inspiration and thought I write it up/down before I forget it again. I hope you like it and please review :)**

Rosette came out of the shower, she had really enjoyed it. Her head didn't hurt so much anymore, only at her touch.

A delicious smell started spreading throughout the apartment as she came out of the bathroom. Chrono must have been preparing breakfast while she was in the shower.

She headed towards the kitchen, she was very hungry. The clothes she had borrowed from Chrono were too big; she had a bit difficulty to keep them in place.

She soon found the kitchen that was as beautiful as the other rooms, where she found the young man at the cooker, humming lightly. He turned around and noticed her standing in the door opening "Did you find everything you needed?" he asked and placed two plates on the table. Rosette nodded "Y-yes"

"Good, sit down, breakfast will be done in a few seconds" he then said. She did what he said, and sat down at a big table "Uhm… C-Chrono?" she asked hesitantly "Hmm?" he turned his gaze back to her "Uh… uhm… how did I actually end here?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, making her blush "Well, I couldn't just let you be hurt and unconscious, now could I?" he replied "T-thank you" He smiled "You're welcome"

Rosette blinked "You know… for a student as popular as you, you're quite… nice… I didn't think that" she said still blushing slightly.

Chrono chuckled "I am not the type of guy that thinks he is better than others only because he has a little more than others"

"I wish Satella would be like that, then we maybe would be friends instead of archenemies"

"Well, Satella isn't that bad if you aren't around, what is going on between you two? Why are you so angry at each other?" Chrono questioned, as he turned off the cooker.

"I don't know… it's as if we were born to be rivals, when I met her for the first time, the first thing I thought was "_Snobbish witch" _I can't explain why it just felt natural"

Chrono chuckled "So you didn't even try to talk together?"

"We did, but then we were uhm… interested in the same thing and she said I would never get it and that's where the friendliness kind of… collapsed" she felt her cheeks burn once more, when she thought about the reason.

Chrono had placed a plate with bread and stuff on the table and sat down opposite to Rosette "There, you better eat something, you must be hungry"

"Thanks, it looks really good, I didn't know you could actually cook, I thought your servants would do that, oops" she clasped her hands in front of her mouth, but Chrono just chuckled "No I have no servants, but I'm happy you like it" he said with a smile.

"sorry, I'm just used to that when a person is rich he or she has a servant just like Satella"

I have never heard Steiner complain about Satella, she must be treating him well enough and besides he's old, don't you think she would hire a younger one if she would really be as cruel as you think?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Rosette took a bite of her breakfast, then took another bite when she found out it tasted even better than it looked "Easy now Rosette" Chrono laughed as the girl almost shoved the food down her throat "Canf helf if" she tried to say, Chrono just laughed.

When she gulped down the rest of the food, she leaned back in her chair "Mmm… that's what I needed, thank you Chrono" she said smiling "Your welcome"

"Uhm… what now?"

"Well, I could put a small band aid around your head and then I could put your clothes into the washing machine so you can wear them when you want to go home" Chrono said and got up from his chair, taking the plates, cups and the other things over to the other table, to wash them later "You could relax in the living room if you want" the blonde nodded and got up as well "Tell me if you need help with something though, okay?" she asked as she was about to leave the room "I will" he answered, then she left.

Gregor was singing loudly as she entered the living room, but she didn't sit down just yet, she first wanted to visit the little bird before she did "Hello little one" she cooed as she entered the office, the bird chirped "Aww you're such a sweetie, I wonder if you're tame enough to come out of the cage" she looked up to see if the windows were open, but they weren't "Well, you can't get nowhere, I'm sure you're bored in there aren't you?"

Gregor jumped from one stick to another, chirping happily. Rosette opened the cage door halfway, but then thought it over again "Maybe Chrono will get mad at me if I let Gregor out, I'll better leave it" she wanted to close the cage door again, but before she could close it, Gregor squeezed himself through the opening and was free "Oh no, Gregor come back" Rosette called, but the little bird flew up into a corner, where it sat, grooming its feathers "Gregor come here sweetie, come to Rosette" she slowly stepped closer, but as she tried to grab the little bird, it flew away into another corner.

Rosette closed the door to the living room in a hurry.

"Chrono is going to be so angry for that, oh Gregor please come here" she pleaded, but the little bird just started singing once again.

"Rosette?" she suddenly heard Chrono call from the living room

"Oh dammit nooo"

"Rosette, where are you, I have the band aid" Chrono called again "Chrono, Gregor is out of the cage and I just can't catch him" Rosette called back. The office door opened and Chrono stepped inside, closing the door again "How did it get out?" he asked "I-I… I opened the c-cage, but when I wanted to close it again, it was too late… s-sorry" she replied embarrassed

"Well then, seems that we have to get the little bugger back then" Chrono said and looked around for something to catch the bird in "Shoo him over towards me and I will try to catch him" he said as he couldn't find anything, Rosette nodded.

When she did what he said, Chrono lift up his arms and caught the little bird as it flew by him "Got him" he said, Rosette sighing relieved.

Chrono put Gregor back into the cage and closed it "I think Gregor has had enough excitement for today" he said

"I'm sorry" Rosette apologized and looked down "It's okay, now to the band aid" he opened the door and walked back into the living room.

Rosette sat down, Chrono did the same so they sat beside each other "You're not angry at me are you?" asked Rosette as he started wrapping the band aid around Rosette's head "No, why should I? We caught the little bugger, didn't we?"

"Yea we did" Chrono finished the wrapping and leaned back a little. Rosette was startled though, when she suddenly felt his hand on her left cheek and turned her face towards him "You're too worried, just relax and instead tell me, what the reason for your and Satella's quarrel is"

"I-I can't tell you the r-reason" she stuttered blushing "It's between me and Satella" she shivered when his thumb stroked her cheek "Could it be something about a boy?" he asked

"M-M-Maybe... Satella told me to keep quiet, that she and I were the only ones involved in this f-fight"

"I see, then I won't pry you out anymore, but maybe I could help you if you told me"

"I'm s-sure you could"

Rosette felt as if she would explode soon, the heat in her cheeks increased more and more, she was actually wondering that Chrono didn't burn his fingers. What could she do to come out of that strange situation?

**A/N: ****I wouldn't get out of the situation voluntarily lol. But in a way I understand Rosette, it must feel awkward. Oh well, until next chappie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay it definitely takes a long time before I'm done with this one -.-**** and if you have some good ideas for it, please tell me okay? **

The only thing she could think of doing was…

"Ack" she let herself fall sideways to the ground. Chrono was startled by that and asked worriedly "Hey, are you okay?" he hurrily helped her up again "What? Oh, uhm… I… I just feel a little dizzy, is all" she lied with her weakest little voice she could come up with, it was a strange idea, but it helped her come out of the awkward situation.

"Maybe you should take a nap" he offered "You can use my bed"

She smiled at him "Thank you Chrono… uhm… good night then" she said and went into his bedroom once more "Gosh, now he probably thinks I'm nuts or wanted to get away from him" she thought sweat dropping, well, she wanted to get away from him.

She crept under the covers, but didn't fall asleep "I wonder if Joshua is worried about me" she asked herself "I'm sure he is… my sweet brother"

Joshua was one year younger than her and very protective of his sister. He had even warned her about going to the birthday party and now she realised, she should have listened to him.

All of a sudden, there was a soft knocking at the door "Rosette?" she heard Chrono call from the other side "Yes?" she replied and got up to walk over to the door and open it up for him. Chrono had a small vibrating mobile phone in his hand and she recognized it to be hers "Your phone, it says it's someone called Joshua" Chrono said and gave it to her.

Rosette took it "Hi Josh" she greeted, but was met with an angry voice "Hi Josh? You have been gone for about seventeen hours and the only thing you have to say is "Hi Josh?" do you even know how worried I was about you? I have tried to call you about a hundred times, I almost called the police, I thought something terrible had happened to you God dammit" he cried angrily, but at the same time relief audible in his voice "I was even out looking for you, I haven't closed an eye all night"

"Oh Joshua, I'm sorry" she tried, but was interrupted with "I want you to come home right now" he said firmly "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at Chrono's place; he brought me here after Satella knocked me out, no it isn't as bad as it sounds" she hurrily added "What? I told you not to go didn't I?"

Chrono was just standing there; just to be sure she wouldn't get a dizzying spell again (Is it called that? -.-) Rosette still tried to make her brother stop fuming "Please Joshua, slow down a bit, I'm okay… listen… you're acting like a father, come on I'm older than you"

"You might be, but I'm still the man in the house (Gosh, he is one of the "Men are stronger than women" guys -.-) and you're my sister, you're the only family I have and do you know that this Chrono guy is one of the most-"

"Yes I do… now take it easy, I'm coming home now okay?" she said impatiently "You better, cya sis" was the last thing he said, before hanging up.

Rosette closed her phone as well, sighing "Joshua is so overprotective" she mumbled and looked up at Chrono "I'll better be on my way before I make him angrier than he is" she told the red eyed teen, and he nodded

"It's alright, want me to drive you home?" he asked "No it's okay, it isn't that far away" she replied, waving her hands in front of her face. Chrono smiled at her "Do you even know where we are now? Where I live?"

Rosette started thinking, she actually didn't know where he lived… she could be miles away from her home "Uhm…" she began and walked into the office, to look out the window "Hmm… doesn't look familiar at all" she then said, blushing.

Gregor still chirped happily in his cage. Chrono came over to stand beside her "Your clothes are still in the washing machine, you wanna wait until they're dried? If you want you could bring food and a bath for Gregor" Chrono proposed and when Rosette had nothing to say against it, she nodded.

He led her into the kitchen, where he found the bird seed and the small bath tube that could hang at the cage door (I have had a canary once, but I don't know how to explain the bath tube -.-)

Rosette took it and headed back to Gregor. She removed the old bird seed and put the new into its place, then she fastened the bath at the cage opening, careful to not let the little bird escape once more.

Gregor chirped and jumped down into the water, splashing and flapping its wings "Aww, he looks so sweet, all wet" Rosette cooed, watching.

"I'll go get your clothes, they should be finished now" Chrono said and left the room, Rosette replied with a small "Okay" before he disappeared out the door. She walked to the window once more, taking a look outside.

She felt bad that she had made Joshua worry so much, he really didn't deserve that. She would try to make up with it once she got home "Maybe I should give him something for an apologize?" she thought "Maybe the new videogame he wanted? Yea that would do it"

Soon Chrono came back, her clothes draped over his left arm "Here you go" he said and gave it to her "Thanks, it was very kind of you" Rosette thanked him and walked towards the bathroom to change out of his pajamas.

"Sure you don't want me to drive you home?" he asked again, standing outside the door "It would make it easier for you"

Rosette thought it over once more and then agreed with him "But would you mind to take a detour through town? I have to bye something for Joshua as an apologize" she added "Sure, whatever you want" he answered, then took a seat in the couch, waiting for her to get ready.

When she exited the bathroom, he got up to get the keys "Ready?" he asked, she nodded "Yes" he then led her down into the garage and into a big dark blue car (Don't know what kind of car, it's just a big one -.-)

"So, where to?" Chrono asked as soon they both were inside "Uhm… first into town, a place where to buy videogames and stuff" she replied, making him nod and start the engine and soon they were out on the busy street.

**A/N: Like I said, if you have any ideas, please tell me. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a little long with the next chapter ****! I didn't know what to write here.**

Rosette sat looking out the window in the car. She didn't actually know what to say, so she just looked at all the houses, tree and people they passed by.

Chrono was a careful driver it seemed, but if it was only because she was in the car, she didn't know. He was a very friendly boy, he had helped her even though he didn't even know her, well… they were in the same school, but nothing else.

Rosette's thoughts were interrupted by Chrono's voice "What do you want to buy for your brother?" he asked, still looking at the street (Rule number one: Keep your eyes on the street while you're driving. -.-)

"Well… he is very obsessed with video games, so maybe you could drive me to Game World" she replied and looked up at him "But we have to hurry, he is a little rotten after I was gone so long" she remembered the phone call, he was almost fuming.

Chrono chuckled "I'll hurry up then" he said and drove a little faster.

Soon they arrived at Game World, the biggest game-shop in whole New York (Don't know if it really exists -.-) Rosette and Chrono got out of the car and started walking towards the great big building.

Suddenly they were stopped by a loud yelling voice "CHRONO MY DARLING" Rosette frowned, gritting her teeth "Grrrrrr… Satella…" she growled in a low voice. Chrono sweat dropped when the young woman jumped at him and locked him into a breath taking hug, meaning he couldn't breathe at all.

"Did you like my party yesterday hun?" she asked in a cooing voice, but Chrono wasn't even able to answer. Rosette got over, grabbing the red haired girl's hair and giving it a hard yank "AAUUGGHH" Satella cried out and glared at the person who did it "You…" she snarled, her eyes narrowing further.

Chrono was trying to catch his breathe after his release. Rosette was glaring at the other girl as well "Yes me, you witch…" she growled back "Why the heck did you knock me out huh? Did you want to give me a serious brain damage or what?"

Satella if possible narrowed her eyes even further "At least it was worth a try, hot-head" she snarled "I can't let you get what I want… you will find out; that I'm a girl that gets what she wants" an angermark popped out on Rosette's temple "As if you don't already have all you need... rich people mostly live in loneliness, with only the friendship of their money" Satella's glare narrowed even further, her eyes now only thin slits "Oh yea? Well at least I have friends and everything I need... YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING"

Chrono sweat dropped, not really daring to go between the two girls, even though he knew that if he didn't do anything, this would end in a cat-fight, inclusive the claws "Uhm…" he tried, but was ignored.

"You damn witch, you're lucky I'm in a hurry, or I would have…-" Rosette started, but was interrupted by another voice "Please stop this quarrel… people are starting to watch" Chrono said in a hushing voice. The two girls let their eye travel around their surroundings, and indeed people had already crowded, watching them.

They both blushed. Satella clearing her throat, before she gave the blonde a last glare and a last warning "Keep away from what is mine Blondie, or I'll make you regret it bitterly" she growled, but it didn't impress said blonde "Oh really? I don't think so witch…" she replied in the sweetest voice she could muster "Bye bye…" she said, turning around and walking towards the big building, leaving an angry Satella behind.

Chrono followed the blonde "I see there is nothing that can get you two out of this fight huh?" he asked and Rosette nodded "Nothing, never…" she replied and walked towards the videogames department.

She soon found the game Joshua always had wanted, it was very expensive though "Oh my… I hope I can afford it…" she thought and looked through her purse.

Chrono watched her in silence, in a way he admired her, he didn't know why, but that girl seemed so familiar even though he didn't know her very well. He sometimes got the feeling he was missing her when he couldn't see her. Very strange.

Rosette noticed him watching her, and started blushing "Uhm… I don't seem to have enough money for this one" she admitted and sat the game back. She sighed "Maybe I should apologize to my brother with something else…"

"I could buy it for you if you want" Chrono offered and took the game "Isn't that bad"

"You would really do that?" she asked unbelieving, and smiled when he nodded "Sure" He replied with a smile of his own "Great… but I really owe you for that okay?" she said and again he nodded "Okay"

They went up to the counter and waited in a line "We better hurry up or my brother will-" she stopped midsentence when she noticed something. A young boy was taking a game, looking at it, looking around and then suddenly putting it in his pocket.

"Or your brother will what Rosette?" Chrono asked, looking at her, but she was gone. He saw her rounding a corner and out of sight.

"That little thief" she thought and came closer to the little boy "He isn't even over twelve" she growled and snuck even closer. She saw him grab another game and letting it disappear the same way as the other one. She walked straight over to him and grabbing his collar "Freeze thief" she growled and tightened her grip, when he tried to escape "Let me go you hag" he yelled, but he shouldn't have said that.

"Did you just say hag to me?" she asked in a very threatening voice, making the boy shiver slightly "Y-Yes I did, hag" he repeated defiantly.

"Grrrrrr… GUARD… I'VE CATCHED A THIEF" Rosette suddenly cried out loudly, making a big man run towards them in a hurry "What is wrong Miss?" he asked taking out a beating stick (Don't know what it is called -.-)

"Here…" she said, reaching out her hand that still had a firm grip in the boy's collar, but suddenly the boy turned around and kicked the blonde, making her fall backwards so she had to let go of him. The boy tried to run away, but was soon caught by no one else than Chrono "You're going nowhere young man" he said and gave the boy to the guard.

Chrono then walked over to Rosette "You okay?" he asked and helped her up "Damn brat…" Rosette growled. The guard thanked them for catching the little thief "We'll take care of him" he said and took the boy with him.

"Ouch… who would have thought that a boy at that age can have such a hard kick?" she said when she massaged her shin "Let's go pay for that damn game and then let me get home" she added and headed back towards the counter.

Chrono just looked at her "What a strange girl" he thought, but then followed her.

Back in the car Rosette still grumbled about the boy "So young and already a thief… such a little brat" Chrono didn't answer though, not wanting to feel her wrath if he said something wrong.

"Where do you live?" he asked after a while, making Rosette's grumbling stop. She told him her address and said "But I really owe you something for the game you know? Just tell me what to do"

"I'll find something" he said with a smile "I just have to find out what"

"Better find out soon… I hate to be in other people's guilt" (Uhm… don't know what it's called here -.-)

"Okay, I'll find something soon" he chuckled and drove in the direction Rosette had told him to go.

**A/N: I at last got the next chapter :D there is only a problem now… What shall happen next? -.- Gosh I'm lacking ideas for this one fast -.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just wro****te something to fill this out -.- I am out of ideas for this; anyway, here is next chapter.**

Again they sat in silence. Chrono was driving while Rosette was holding the gift for her brother in her lap. She was sure he would be totally furious by now _'I'll tame him with this'_ she thought smugly and smiled at the thought.

"We're there soon" Chrono informed her after a while "Do you get trouble?" Rosette smiled "No, I'm sure he will be fierce like a kitten when he gets the game" she said "Did I even remember to thank you?"

"More than once" he responded with a smile of his own "About ten or eleven times"

"Really? Wauw… I still owe you though"

"You have said that a hundred times too" he said

"Oops, sorry" she grinned "I forgot" she was blushing slightly _'He must think I'm stupid or something'_

Rosette started to recognize the houses and gardens they passed by. In a big yellow house lived Mrs. Gordon. She was a cleaning devil, her garden looked absolutely perfect, not a single grass straw was too long and not a single leaf was at the wrong place _'Silly cow'_ Rosette thought as they drove by the perfectness.

In the next house lived a couple with far too many children; toys spread all over the place, and a little boy running through the garden chasing a stray cat with a stick.

Then there was the old grumpy man's house, always threatening children and animals out of his garden with a fake riffle _'Impudent maniac'_ Rosette thought. The old man was sitting in a chair on his veranda, the riffle at his side.

Last but not least there was her house. It was big, red and had a nice but not a weed-less garden. She lived in the house alone with her brother and had done it for a few years now. Joshua felt responsible for his sister and was almost like a mother to her. She knew he did this only to protect her, he didn't want to loose another family member and neither did she. Rosette felt just as responsible for him like he did for her.

Chrono soon stopped the car and got out. Rosette followed him "This it?" he asked and she nodded "Yea, better hold on your hat and glasses, cause a storm is coming" (It's a Danish saying, don't know if it's called that in English too -.-)

As soon as she had finished that sentence, the door opened and she saw the very angry eyes of her brother. His blue orbs travelled from her to the young man beside her, then back to her. He stopped right in front of her and glared at her "You at last decided to come?" he asked annoyed "Didn't I tell you to come home right away?"

Rosette walked up to him and hugged him "Joshua, please don't be angry at me… here, I even bought you something as an apology" she pushed the bag into his arms and smiled "Please forgive me okay?" she asked, using the puppy dog eyes.

Joshua took the bag and looked into it. The game was packed into some blue paper so he couldn't see what it was "What is it?" he asked curiously, but Rosette didn't tell him "Open it up" she said.

"Well, I'll better be going" Chrono said before Joshua had opened the gift.

Rosette smiled at him "Thank you once more for caring for me" she said "But don't forget I owe you something okay? Bye" she waved after him until he got into his car and drove off. He waved back right until he couldn't see them anymore.

Joshua had at last opened the gift and was gaping at it "I-It's… it's the new…" he trailed off and instead gave Rosette a great big hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much Rosette" he yelled happily "I always wanted that"

"I knew that" Rosette replied and hugged him back "You forgive me?"

"Now I do" Joshua smiled and led her back into the house, intending to play the new game right away. He was so eager; he almost stumbled up the stairs to his Game-room.

Rosette closed the front door and walked into the living room. She let herself fall down onto the couch and let her fingers trail down into her pocket. After a while she took her hand back out and tried her other pocket "Now where did I put my phone?" she thought, she didn't have any jacket, so it had to be somewhere.

"Did I loose it?" she thought and got up to look around the floor, it wasn't there either.

"Maybe I should call it?" she said and headed for the Game-room. Joshua was already fully swallowed by his game "Joshua? Can I borrow your handy?" she asked

Joshua slipped his hand absentmindedly into his pocket and was fishing the little device out, throwing it towards her "Thank you" he didn't reply.

She dialled her phone number and waited. The annoying beep-tone sounded, but nobody picked up the other end. A female voice told her that the phone was busy and that she should try again later or leave a message. She pressed the red button and broke the call "Fine, then I'll try later old hag" she grumbled and put Joshua's phone down.

She sat back onto the couch and closed her eyes, not noticing how sleep slowly overtook her tired form. She wasn't worried about her phone; it was an old piece anyway. She had no secrets on it either; she just hoped she would be able to get a new one now. A grin appeared on her face as she thought about a new modern phone, maybe one just like the rich girls in her class.

Speaking of rich girls, Rosette remembered the meeting with Satella, she was sure the rich snob was all green of envy. She smiled maliciously _'I got closer than you witch'_ she thought _'and soon I'll win this contest'_

Sleep overtook her and she was pulled into a wonderful dream. A dream where Satella would be her servant. She would make her wear and do the most embarrassing things. Like stand in a bathtub full of noodles and wearing a clown nose and dancing the Macarena, then she would let her wear something that… her dream went on and on and on, getting more and more silly.

She didn't feel her brother enter the living room. He smiled at her and made her lie down on the couch, before he pulled a blanket over her. He had gotten hungry and wanted to get something from the kitchen, he had to walk through the living room to get there though.

"Thank you once more Rosette" he whispered and hurried out to get a snack, before he again almost jumped eagerly up the stairs to his paused game (Sounds almost like my own brother -.- lol)

Rosette snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blanket and began a light snore.

**A/N: Next chapter will be there in a while -.- bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter number 6.**

School awaited Rosette the next day. She was bad in getting up in the morning though, so she all too often had to skip breakfast and run as fast as she could. She mostly got late anyway, and she hated it as the pest.

Her teachers knew her by now, and had gotten used to her being late every day.

No matter how early she made her alarm clock ring, she always turned the thing out and returned back into the land of dreams.

Right now the clock was ringing loudly. The blonde stirred and opened her blurry eyes to look at the time. She slammed her hand down onto the clock, making it silence immediately, then turning around on her other side and closing her eyes again.

Joshua was her second alarm clock. He knew after a while, that his sister probably had fallen asleep again and made his way for her room.

"Hey sis" he called. She groaned and opened her eyes "You're late"

She lay there and looked at him with half lidded eyes, slowly but safely letting what her brother had just said sink in.

Joshua started counting on his fingers 3… 2… 1… "WHAAAAAAAAAAT? OH MY GAAWWD" she was out of bed in no time, she was in the bathroom to get ready in record time "Take off was successfully" Joshua stated with amusement, he only stared at her in amazement "What one little word can do really is amazing" he mumbled to himself.

When Rosette came down into the kitchen, Joshua had prepared her breakfast "Thank you Josh" she called "And don't forget to open up for your private teacher okay?"

Joshua sighed "Would you please get going already? I can do it" he called and made her disappear out the door. He had lessons at home; he had been/was very sick. He hated to take his medicine; he had to take five different pills every morning and evening.

His teacher was a girl named Claire Johnson. He liked her as a friend, but could you really have a teacher as a friend? Anyway, they had a lot of fun every time she came. He just didn't like the way she treated him, he felt like a little child. She was 25 years old and he was 16.

"Oh well… can't have everything" he thought and walked up into his Game-room to continue the game until his teacher arrived.

Rosette envied her brother; she wanted a home school teacher as well. She didn't have to rush to school every single day then.

"Can't have everything" she thought, still running as fast as she could, right until a car stopped right in front of her "AAHHRRGG" she screamed and slammed into it, falling backwards onto the hard pavement.

"Ouch" she rubbed her head and tried to catch her breath. She looked up, ready to give the sick driver one of her rantings and then maybe one of her beatings as well "Where in the seven skies did you learn to drive you… you…" she trailed off when she saw who the sick driver had been "C-Chrono…"

Chrono hurried over to her and helped her up "I'm really sorry about that" he apologized "I didn't see you there"

Rosette blushed when he cupped her cheek with a warm hand, turning her face first to the left, then to the right "Your cheeks are red… does it hurt?" he asked, thinking they were red because of the collision.

She pulled away stuttering "N-N-No, I'm okay, really" she waved her hands in front of her face "It's all Jake"

"Jake?" Chrono asked confused "What does he have to do with this?"

"What?" Rosette asked as well "Did I say Jake?"

"Yea you did" Chrono replied "It sounds familiar though… as if I have heard you saying it once before…"

"Hmm?"

Both stood there thinking. Both somehow remembering the word. They were thinking in about a few minutes, until Rosette had the feeling she was forgetting something. Had Joshua been there, he would have started a countdown again.

"OH MY GGAAWWDD, WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL" she shrieked, almost giving the boy in front of her a heart attack.

"J-Jump in, I'll drive us there" he said and both hurried into the big car (Still don't know what car it is -.-)

He speeded down the street and found a free parking lot at the school building. The hurried out of the car and towards the big building. Rosette and Chrono saw Satella in the distance, a teacher at her side talking with her.

She turned her face to see the couple run towards them, her eyes narrowed dangerously "Grrr… Rosette Christopher" she growled.

Rosette smirked "Hehe heheh…" she chuckled evilly "Maybe I should increase this a little" she thought, she suddenly pretended to be dizzy and stumble "AAHHGG" she shrieked and fell forwards. She landed safely in a strong pair of arms. She looked up into Chrono's face "Why did you tell me everything was alright? You obviously feel dizzy" he scolded her, making her blush.

"But I-" "No buts, I'll bring you to the nurse; she will take care of you until you really feel okay"

Satella was already fuming. The teacher, who she had been talking to, headed for the couple "You're both late" he noted "Sorry Sir, but she is dizzy" Chrono explained "She has to go to the nurse"

"No, send her home; the nurse is sick today… could you drive her home?" Chrono nodded "Sure I can" then he scooped the blushing girl up into his arms and headed back towards the car.

Rosette felt so bad right now; they all thought she was sick. This was like to play truant. She couldn't tell Chrono she only pretended to be sick because she wanted to make Satella jealous. That would be so embarrassing; it would probably make him angry at her as well.

So she just hang there in his arms, while he carried her back to the big car "Chrono really, I feel much better now"

"No you don't, I'll drive you home now and then you first go to school tomorrow morning" he replied firmly "Not sooner"

"But I only stumbled" she tried again

"No more excuses" he said, his voice telling nothing would make him bring her back to school.

Rosette sighed "Would you at least tell Azmaria to take notes for me? I am not allowed to get dumped in another test"

"Sure, but you have to promise me to go home and rest" he replied "I'm sorry though, it's my fault that you feel sick now"

That only made the blonde feel even worse "No it isn't" she murmured "It's not your fault"

He didn't hear it though and continued watching the street.

The car stopped in front of Rosette's house. A red car stood in front of it, showing that Claire was there.

Chrono got out, Rosette as well. He scooped her up once more, making her blush again "I-I-I can walk myself" she stammered, but Chrono would hear nothing of it, it even felt as if he tightened his grip around her.

He stopped at the door and let her down, though still with a grip on her shoulder. Rosette pulled out her keys and opened the door "T-Thank you Chrono" she said "I… I owe you for this"

"I'll bring you your homework and notes later" Chrono replied "Just rest okay?"

Rosette nodded obediently; making him smile "Good, cya later" he then called and walked back to his car, to drive back to school.

Rosette sighed frustrated "Dammit" she thought "That was the most stupid idea I have had… now I play hooky and the others think I'm sick… and I'm not even able to tell them the truth without making them angry at me, DAMMIT" she cursed.

She heard footsteps behind her "Rosette?" Joshua asked "Why are you home?"

"I… I felt… I felt sick today… so Chrono drove me home" she lied, feeling even worse, because she was lying to her own brother

"Really? How come? I thought you felt good enough when you took off"

"I had a little accident with a car… nothing bad though… I-I just need to rest now" she explained, feeling so bad, just walking by him and towards her room.

"It's all Satella's fault" Rosette cursed "If that witch hadn't been there, I would…-" she trailed off and closed her eyes "No, it's my fault… I shouldn't have tried to make her jealous… even though it worked perfectly" a grin popped up on her face.

Satella had glared so angrily at her; it made her feel a little better, and Chrono had been worried about her. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

**A/N: I just pulled this out of some dusty corner of my brain -.- I still need ideas to make this story maybe a little more interesting. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Rosette was terribly bored. Joshua who thought she was sick had told her to stay in bed and rest. She much rather wanted to run around and have fun though.

She let her eyes travel to the watch that hung on the wall beside the door. The others must have been in the last lesson by now. Chrono would soon come and give her the newest homework, and because she hadn't been there, she wouldn't be able to make it right.

She sighed and let her eyes scan the nature outside her window. It was a nice day actually; a little bird was sitting in the tree outside her window and was singing loudly. It reminded her of the little bird in Chrono's apartment "Sounds almost like Gregor" she whispered to herself.

A knock was heard from her door, making the little bird fly away "Come in" she grumbled irritated. The door was opened and in stepped Joshua "Hey sis, you've got a visitor" he said and stepped aside. Behind him stood Chrono with his hands full of paper.

"You feel better?" Chrono asked and stepped in through the door "Here is your homework" he said and dropped the bunch of papers on the table, almost making it break (That was exaggerated -.- or what is it called?) "There is a lot today"

Joshua walked back out and down to Claire who waited for him.

"Thank you" the blonde grumbled and eyed the papers with a glare "Why is there so much?"

"Mean teachers? Too much paper? How should I know?" Chrono replied and found a chair to sit on.

"Definitely the first" Rosette grumbled "Mrs. Kate is the worst though" she shivered by the thought of the old hag "Old hag… that were the first words that came to my mind when I saw her the first time… and from the first moment on, neither of us seemed to like the other"

"I felt almost the same… I was a little afraid of her, as if I was only a little child that was about to get punished"

She examined the papers and looked through them "Oh no… not math" she groaned, when she saw a paper with a lot of numbers on it. She hated math, more than anything else.

"It's not that hard if you know how to do it" Chrono smiled

"Easy for you to say" she grumbled "You are good in everything on that school… I'm not"

Chrono seemed to be thinking of something "Well… how about that" he began "I could help you with some of the homework? I don't have time today, but maybe one of the next days"

Rosette blushed "Y-You would really do that for me?" she asked, making him smile "Sure, we have to help each other… and maybe we could learn to know each other a little more too"

Her eyes widened, her cheeks turning another shade of red "S-S-Sure… w-why not?" she stuttered, gripping the papers harder and harder in her hands.

He got up and stood "Well then, I still have something to do today… I'll see you tomorrow in school if you feel better" he smiled and waved, before leaving the room and closing the door "Good… bye" she said dreamily, followed by a breathy sigh.

Joshua was the one who pulled her out of her dreamy state. Claire was gone too and now he was hungry "Sis? Hey sis?" he called, his stomach growling loudly.

He shook her, making her fall sideways onto the floor. An angermark popped out on Joshua's temple "Grrrrrr… HEY SIS" "AHHRRG" she jumped and was immediately pulled out of her trance "What are you trying to do, scare the living daylights out of me?" she yelled angrily

"Hey, is it my fault you're daydreaming? I'm hungry" he replied sourly "Claire has gone home to eat and now my stomach is almost killing me" he clutched his stomach when it again started to growl loudly.

Rosette blinked "Oh, I'm sorry Joshua… come here, let's go to the kitchen okay? I'll make your dinner" she smiled. Joshua's face brightened immediately.

When they arrived the kitchen though, he felt a weakening spell and had to lie down on the couch in the living room. He had had those spells ever since he was little, which was one of the reasons he didn't go to school. Rosette placed a blanket over him and gave him the remote "I'll bring you your dinner soon okay?" she smiled and left him.

He found some random movie to watch while waiting.

A loud and bloody fighting scene was on when Rosette entered with his food. She frowned when a guy got his head cut off "You shouldn't watch something like that, it's from 18 years old and you're only 16" she commented

"Isn't that bad" he replied and started eating "Besides, I am used to violence, I live with you"

The next thing he knew was a strong pain in his head, when she locked it into one of her famous super noogies "I'LL GIVE YOU VIOLENCE" she roared.

"AAHHH, MERCY, MERCY PLEEEAASSEEE" he begged, until she let him go "Ouch… see what I mean?" he rubbed his poor violated head "I would be quiet and eat if I were you dear brother" she hissed darkly, making him almost shiver.

The rest of the evening was like always. Both siblings sat on the couch watching TV. Later on, Joshua disappeared into his game-room to continue his new game.

Meanwhile Rosette got tired and went to bed "Don't stay up too late okay?" she told her brother when walking by the door "Okay" a faint voice answered, followed by a loud BOOM "Oh dammit" she heard him curse "I was so close"

She chuckled and then headed for her bed.

The next morning was like every other morning. Rosette was woken up by Joshua, she was late and got no proper breakfast and then she arrived in school, only to meet one of her teachers.

After that she trudged annoyed to her first class. Today it was English "Great" she grumbled and entered the door. She was met by a happy face "Over here Rosette" she heard a little voice call. Rosette smiled back "Hey Azzy" she hurried over and sat down beside her.

Azzy or Azmaria was Rosette's best friend; she was a few years younger than she but was as smart as their teacher. The little girl had a pair of amazing red/brown eyes and long silvery hair.

The two chatted about this and that. Sometimes Rosette threw short glances over her shoulder to the purple haired boy in the back. He was talking with some other students and didn't notice her. The loudness was soon stopped by the loud voice of their English teacher though.

"Silence class" he called, silencing the class immediately "Today we have a new student among us, say hello to Aion Cattiveria" (Means evil in Italian -.- I looked in my dictionary) a tall boy entered the class room, he had long white hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, hi wore glasses and had a pair of piercing lilac eyes.

The boys that had laughed at his name were now in total silence. He wasn't very muscular, but his appearance told people to not mess with him. Some girl in class started whispering and giggling when the boy stopped beside the teacher.

Rosette met his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. He winked at her, making her blush slightly. Something about him seemed familiar, as if she had seen him a long time ago.

In the back, Chrono was thinking the absolute same thing, but something told him that the guy wasn't as friendly as he did. He narrowed his eyes slightly. He had the feeling he should hate that guy, that he should loathe him.

"Hi I'm Aion, I hope you will treat me with good manners and that we can make a good team" he smiled

"Rosette?" Azmaria whispered quietly "I don't like him"

Rosette looked at her "Why? What do you dislike about him?" she asked

"I don't know… it's just, I have such a bad feeling about him… I don't really know why" the little girl eyed the male with a wary look "He just scares me"

Rosette placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder "I will not let him near you Azzy, I promise" Rosette whispered reassuringly, making the little girl look up at her with a smile "Thanks Rosette"

"Now, we need someone who can show Aion around… who will it be?" the teacher asked and looked around the students. Aion smiled "I think I found someone" he said "How about this young lady down here?"

Rosette's eyes widened "Uhm… me?" she asked unsure.

Aion nodded "I would be very pleased if you would be my guide for today"

"Oh uhm… sure, why not?"

"Great" he smiled "Then we'll meet after class" then he found a seat and the teacher started the lesson.

**AN: Hmm… I think I have found some ideas. I just hope I can continue like this -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter number 8.**

English wasn't that hard for Rosette because she had a good helper at her side. Azmaria was good in teaching Rosette stuff she hadn't caught the first time their teacher was teaching it to them. (Didn't sound right did it? -.-)

Rosette noticed that Aion was sitting almost next to Chrono; she was throwing glances at them once in a while. Once she saw Chrono glare at the new boy, but why would he do that?

After the lesson, Aion waited for Rosette out in front of the class room. Rosette always was a little slow in getting her stuff packed. He smiled at her when she emerged out of the door.

"So young Miss, I would like to take a closer look at that school of yours" he said

"Of course, follow me, I'll show you around until next class" she smiled and led him around the school building "This is our Math class, right next to it is Science class… our teacher is a real jerk" she explained "Down here is the infirmary, should you get ill or something like that"

Aion seemed interested on first look, but when she took a closer look, she saw that he was mostly interested in her though.

In some way she didn't like the feeling, even though he was rather handsome. She had some kind of bad feeling nagging in the back of her mind. It was as if this feeling tried to warn her, but couldn't.

"Through the double door is our gym, we have school parties there as well" she said and opened the doors. It was a big hall, basketball hoops hanging on the walls. (Is hoops the right word? -.-)

"Am I talking too fast?" she asked after a while

"Of course not, I am just amazed" Aion said with a brilliant smile "And fascinated" the smile slightly turned into a smirk and he took some steps towards her.

Suddenly Azmaria appeared in the door "Rosette, hurry up, next lesson is beginning soon" she called, making the blonde gasp and run towards her "I'm sorry, but I have to run now" the blonde called over her shoulder "I'll show you the rest later" then she was gone.

The next lesson was art. Rosette and Azmaria both liked this lesson.

Azmaria was painting a picture of an Angel. She used light colours and gold and silver. The Angel had blonde hair, had about three pair of wings and was wearing a beautiful old style dress.

Rosette was painting as well; it should be a person, though she didn't know who. (Yes in my fanfic Rosette actually has artistic abilities **:D** lol) The strange was, when she was done with it, she thought something was missing. The person had long hair his bangs covering the sides of his face. She started painting two big dragon like wings, a long bone like tail and some small red dots on his forehead.

There was still missing something though. She stepped a few steps away from her art and looked it over "Horns" the word popped up in her mind and she started painting a pair of ivory horns on either side of the demon/man/thing's head "Much better" she smiled.

She glanced over at Azmaria's painting. Rosette grinned "Hey, that looks like me" she said.

Azmaria blushed "I had you as a model" she smiled "When we met the first time, I saw you like this in my mind"

Rosette felt honoured "You saw me as an Angel Azzy?" she asked softly, the little girl nodded "I did…" she whispered "A very beautiful Angel"

Rosette hugged the little girl "You're so sweet Azzy" Rosette smiled "But you know what?"

"What?" Azmaria looked up at the blonde curiously

"I saw you as an Angel too when we first met" she smiled "But in some way, you didn't look happy… you were a sad little Angel"

"Maybe it's because I lost my parents when I was little… that could be the reason" Azmaria replied with a sad smile "But at least you saw me as an Angel"

Their teacher came over to them and looked at their art "Very beautiful you two" she smiled "You have real talent, but Rosette, who or what is that?"

"Uhm… to be honest, I don't know" she admitted "I just painted what was in my mind at that moment"

"Very nice" the teacher commented "I see a great artistic future in front of you" then she walked on to the next student.

Rosette and Azmaria smiled at each other.

After class, they were allowed to take their paintings with them home. Rosette had put some newspaper around her picture.

She met Aion in front of her locker "Hello Miss" he greeted "I was waiting for you"

"Oh really?" she smiled and put her painting into the locker until last lesson "I just had art, what did you have?"

"I had math" he replied "It was so easy"

"Really? I always have trouble with it" she grumbled "It's because of our teacher"

"Why? Miss Kate seems nice" Aion said with a smile

"To you she might be nice, but to me she is an old bat"

Aion chuckled at that comment "Want me to help you with it? We could meet after school" he suggested, but Rosette replied with a friendly "No thank you Aion, Chrono is helping me with my homework, but it was nice of you to ask" then she turned and walked to her next class together with Azmaria.

"Chrono?" Aion thought "Something is familiar about this name"

Azmaria and Rosette's next class was music. They both couldn't play any instruments, but Azmaria was a wonderful singer "Your voice sounds like that of an Angel Azzy" the others said, making the little silver head blush a deep red.

Rosette mostly got either the xylophone or the piano. The xylophone was the easiest instrument though.

Azmaria preferred to sing hymns. She didn't know why, but modern music didn't have so much of her interest. At home she would look in her book of psalms and sing out of it.

After class they had one lesson of math, and then it was lunch time.

Rosette and Azmaria walked into the cantina and got their food, then finding two empty seats.

"So Rosette, how is Joshua?" asked Azmaria as soon as they had sat down

"He's fine" Rosette replied "He still gets those weakening spells, but he is quite fine"

"That's good… can I come visit him today?" she asked, blushing

"Sure you can" Rosette smiled "he will be so happy to see you"

Azmaria saw Chrono walk towards them "Psst, Rosette" she hissed and pointed in the direction he came from. Rosette looked up and saw him "Hello you two" he greeted

"Hello Chrono" Rosette answered with a faint blush "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you" he said and sat down at their table "You?"

"Fine too" she smiled, her cheeks going a deeper shade of red.

"We could meet after school to make homework if you like" he suggested, making Rosette smile a bright smile "S-Sure we can" she answered "Come when you like"

"Great, then we'll see each other" Chrono got up and moved away from them. Rosette sighed dreamily after him. Azmaria was grinning at her "You meet him after school for "Homework"?" she asked

Rosette turned an even deeper shade of red "He just wanna help me with the stuff, there is nothing more to it" Rosette squeaked

Azmaria didn't really believe her "Maybe you're lucky and can get a first kiss from him" she said and laughed at the now deep dark red face of her friend

"AZZY" Rosette squeaked even louder "DON'T SAY THAT"

Azmaria laughed, she had never seen Rosette that embarrassed before "Don't worry Rosette, I was just joking" she giggled

The rest of the day went by like always. A lot of homework awaited them for the next lessons.

Claire was there when Rosette came home, followed by Azmaria. Joshua got happy to see Azmaria and asked her if she wanted to help him.

Claire thought it was a good idea, maybe Joshua could learn stuff better if he had to teachers.

Rosette disappeared up the stairs and into her room for a while. She wanted to take a shower before Chrono would be there. For safety measure, she brushed her teeth. Who knows, maybe Azzy was right "No, she can't be… it will never happen" she grumbled.

She found some nice clothes "My blue turtleneck and white jeans should do it" she thought and looked herself over in her mirror "Should I wear perfume?" she asked herself "OF COURSE I SHOULDN'T DAMMIT, IT ISN'T A DATE" she scolded herself.

She put her hair into two small pigtails and was done.

She cleaned her room as well, the living room was full, so they had to make the homework at the table in her room… alone… "GRRR… WHY DO I GET THIS STRANGE FEELING?"

Her ranting was interrupted by a loud shout from downstairs "Rosette, your guest has arrived"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, he's here…" she hurrily looked herself over once more and hen called "Just send him up" she hurrily sat down at her table, not really knowing what to do "No, not sitting" she thought and stepped over to her window instead, she opened it up so the soft wind could refresh the room, just in case she would start blushing. There she waited for her guest to come.

A little later, the door was opened and Chrono stepped inside "Hi" he greeted with a smile and placed his school bag on the floor "H-Hi" she smiled already blushing madly, almost stumbling when she wanted to sit down.

"Oh dear God, how will this end?" she thought and sat down when he did, only to begin with the terrible homework.

**AN: Yea, how will that end? :) ****You'll have to wait and see, but in next week it's autumn holiday, I am maybe not writing and updating in that week. Happy Holiday :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Rosette and Chrono sat in silence, her eyes plastered on the page of the book that was lying in front of her. She didn't read any of the letters on that page though; her thoughts were captured by the young man on the other side of the table.

His eyes though were flying over the letters in his book; sometimes he took notes so he could remember the lines better.

Rosette peeked over the book at him "Go on, say something to him, it's the perfect chance" she thought and let the book sink slowly down onto the table.

"Uhm…" she began, making the boy cease reading and turn his attention to her "Hmm?" he hummed, and gave her a curious look. She swallowed "Uhm… could I bring you something to eat or drink, maybe?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Maybe some soda" he replied with a smile of his own "I always get thirsty while making homework"

"Then soda it is" she said and got up, making her way to the door and down into the kitchen. Downstairs she met Joshua; he was getting something to drink too. He looked at her when she entered "So?" he began with a grin "How does it go? Are you "studious"?"

"Grrr… stop saying it like that" Rosette growled "Nothing is happening and nothing will happen, we're just making homework"

"You do know that this Chrono guy is a real stallion in the stables? All girls have fallen for him, but he never showed interest for anyone of them" Joshua said "I think you are the only girl that has ever made him go home to you"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "I admit I like him… a lot… but I will never be the right one for him, he isn't interested in a girl like me" she said "Now if you would excuse me, my guest is thirsty and needs some soda" she took the bottle and two glass before exiting the kitchen and walking up the stairs to her room.

When she walked into her room, Chrono had moved over to her place. He was looking through the homework she had been doing before her thoughts had went all bananas.

He looked up and smiled when she sat the bottle and the glass on the table "Here is your soda" she said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you" he replied "I see you have some problems here, want me to help you with it?" he added and held up her note-book.

She blushed "Yea, I actually never understood that science stuff" she muttered "Our teacher isn't actually the best to learn it from either because he only is interested in what the girls are wearing"

"Next year Elder is going on retirement anyways, so I'm sure you will get better" Chrono smiled and scooted over a bit so Rosette could take place beside him.

She hesitated a bit, but then accepted the offer and sat down next to him.

He started explaining the things that were in the book. He was telling her everything in a slow pace so she could follow him. (Don't know if it's called that -.-)

Rosette didn't listen to any of the things he explained though. She was the first girl who had ever got so close to him. Satella would be so jealous as soon as she heard about it "I'll show that damn witch" Rosette thought evilly "I'll rub it directly into her ugly face"

"-sette? Rosette!" she was pulled out of her thoughts by Chrono's voice. She looked at him bewildered "Huh?" she asked and saw his serious face "Sorry did you say something?"

"I asked you to do the next task" he said

"Oh, sorry I was… uhm…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell him she was making an evil plan in her mind about making Satella green of envy.

"Did you listen to anything I have explained to you?" he asked wearily. As an answer, she drooped her head and looked down at her folded hands in her lap "Sorry" she apologized again. She was ashamed that she hadn't listened. He had sacrificed his free time to help her and then she wasn't even listening.

He sighed "Is there something on your mind? You seem to think about a lot" he then said

She looked up at him "I… I have a lot to think about, first of all my brother, though he always tells me I worry too much" she told. She knew it was a lie, but it was the first thing that popped up in her mind.

She noticed his eyes had turned soft and understanding "Tell me about the illness your brother has"

She told him about the weakening spells he became sometimes and that he sometimes had to stay in bed for many days before he felt better again.

Chrono nodded and a smile appeared on his face "Just tell me when you need anything; I'll help you as good as I can okay?"

Rosette blushed "Really? Thank you very much Chrono" she said thankfully

Then an uncomfortable silence spread throughout the room. None of the two knew what to say.

Rosette looked around for something to tell him, but there was nothing.

"What do you think of the new one?" Chrono suddenly asked, breaking the silence. The blonde looked at him; he had his eyes on the schoolbook though.

"I don't know… he seems nice, but something about him makes me kind of worried" she replied "Azmaria was almost scared of him"

Chrono nodded "I see"

"Do _you_ like him?" she asked "Sometimes you were throwing such nasty glares at him"

"Just a bad feeling about him, is all" he grinned "Now, should we continue our homework?" he leaned back over the books to read again.

"Okay, wanna hear music to it?" Rosette questioned.

"Sure"

Rosette walked over to her radio and turned it on. A song emerged from the loudspeakers, but it wasn't what she thought was in the radio. A panpipe started playing a soft tune, it was "The lonely Shepherd" by James Last and Zamfir (Since I was a child I have loved this song :) it calms me down somehow)

"Oh no, it wasn't what I wanted to hear" she said and hurrily took out the cd, only to replace it by a whole other. This time it was "Famous last words" by My Chemical Romance. Then she put the volume on the right place (Don't know what to put there -.-)

Rosette listened to the music for a while, but then found out it wasn't the right music for learning and concentrating, so she took the cd out and found another "This should be better" she thought and turned on the music. It was a mix cd, the first song that started playing on it was the song "Amaranth" from Nightwish "Better" she thought and sat down.

Chrono's right foot started rocking back and forth to the music "Is it too loud?" Rosette asked before she sat back down "No, its okay" he replied, and soon they were both learning again, or at least Rosette tried to learn something.

After a few hours, they were almost done. Rosette had actually managed to finish some of it. Chrono looked at the clock "Seems it's time for me to go" he said and started packing his stuff back into his backpack.

"Okay" Rosette smiled and got up from the table as well. She tripped though and started falling forwards. With an "Ooff" she landed into a pair of soft arms instead of the hard floor. She was blushing madly when she looked up into the crimson eyes of Chrono "S-Sorry" she stuttered, while Chrono helped her back onto her feet "It's okay" He smiled, before taking his backpack onto his back (Duh -.-) and heading for the door.

"Thanks for helping me" She said at the door

"Really, it's okay, you don't have to thank me for anything" he smiled and waved before he turned and walked out on the street.

Rosette closed the door, a blush still visible on her cheeks "That was so embarrassing, dammit" she cursed and headed for the living room where Joshua and Azmaria were sitting and talking.

"I'm sure they're gonna ask me out" she grumbled and entered the room.

**AN: That was that chapter. I had no idea what to write in it, just a simple filler. I hope you liked it anyway -.-**** until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Rosette was right. Both Joshua and Azmaria sat on the couch, both two had a big toothy grin plastered onto their faces "Sooo…" both asked in unison.

"What sooo?" Rosette asked back.

"Did you "Learn" a lot, in your room… alone?" asked Joshua, his grin widening.

Rosette blushed "If you wanna know, yes we actually did" Rosette grumbled "And nothing else happened"

"Are you suuuure?" asked Azmaria, her grin widening as well.

"Grrr… WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? NOTHING HAPPENED GOD DAMMIT" Rosette yelled embarrassed.

"You know sis?-" Joshua began, ignoring Rosette's little outburst "The Halloween ball is soon held in your school… maybe you should try to make him invite you out" he watched Rosette sit down in an armchair "And why should I do that bro?" she asked back.

Azmaria smiled "Come on Rose, who else do you want to invite you?" she asked "You have to hurry though; maybe Satella has the same idea"

"Grrr… Satella!" Rosette growled deeply "But why should Chrono invite that girl out? She is a witch"

"She is a witch model" Joshua said "With that looks of hers, she can get every male student in your school, you really should hurry up and make him invite you out"

"How should I do that?" Rosette asked "I can't just go up to him and say "Hello Chrono, invite me to the Halloween ball"

"I don't know how either, but Azzy will help you, right Azzy?"

"Of course I will Joshua" Azmaria smiled "Don't worry, we can do it, we still have about five days"

Rosette knew they just tried to help her, she just wasn't sure that it would work. She really wanted Chrono to invite her, but compared to some of the other girls in "Chrono's Fanclub" she was an ugly duckling.

The next day at school, Azmaria and Rosette walked around to find Chrono. They found him outside the science room.

Azmaria nudged Rosette and urged her to go talk to him.

Rosette took a deep breath, before starting to walk over to him. Before she could arrive though, another girl stepped over and directly asked him "Hey Chrono, I should ask from Jenny if you want to invite her for the Halloween Ball"

Rosette dropped her head "I missed my chance" she cried mentally. When she heard Chrono's friendly voice say "No thanks" she jerked her head up with a relieved smile, she never had the chance to ask him herself though. The science teacher arrived and opened the door for the class room and Azmaria pulled Rosette with her to their first class as well.

After that lesson, the two girls wanted to try again.

They hurried out of the classroom, to wait in front of science class for him. Chrono was busy talking with some of his friends and didn't notice them.

For the second time, Rosette dropped her head "Don't worry Rosette" Azmaria smiled "Want me to ask him for you?"

Rosette absentmindedly nodded, not really listening to her friend.

Azmaria ran off to catch up with the purple haired boy.

Suddenly Aion appeared behind the blonde "Hello Miss Rosette" he greeted and leaned on the wall in front of her. Rosette looked up and noticed him "Oh uh… hello Aion" she replied and took a step away from him.

Aion smiled "So… there soon is a ball in this school and… I was actually wondering, if you would go with me to this ball"

Rosette's eyes widened "I… I don't know, I…" Aion stepped closer "I would be very happy if you wouldn't reject me Rosette" he said.

"Aion, I… I am-"

"I see you need time to think about it… I'll come back and ask you tomorrow then" then he left without another word.

Rosette stared at his retreating back "Why couldn't that guy have been Chrono?" she asked sadly.

Azmaria came back a few minutes later "Sorry Rosette, I lost him out of sight" she apologized.

"It's okay Azzy" Rosette smiled "Maybe we should wait till lunch break"

Azmaria nodded and they together walked to their next class "Aion wanted to invite me for the ball" Rosette told the little albino "What? Really?"

"Yes really" Rosette grumbled "He is actually quite good looking, but… there is something about him that I don't like"

"I know what you mean" Azmaria said "I don't like him specially either… by the way, what are you going to be for the ball? What costume are you gonna wear?" Azmaria wanted to cheer the mood up a little.

"I don't know, you?" Rosette asked back.

"Don't know either" Azmaria replied "How about we go shopping after school?"

"Great idea" Rosette grinned "We'll find some fantastic costumes"

"I have heard there will be a contest for the best costume" Azmaria said "Maybe we will be the ones"

"It's worth a try" then they made their way to next class, chatting about what kind of costumes they should wear. Azmaria walked on to the next class room, Rosette had to get something from her locker, but when she opened it, something fell out and onto the floor.

She was about to pick it up, but someone got it before her. She looked up at the person and found none other than Chrono's red eyes "You dropped this" he said and straightened. Rosette did the same "It's my painting from art class" she said and took it from him "I totally forgot about it"

"A painting? May I see it?" he asked

"Uhm… O-Okay" a faint pink colour started to appear on the blonde girl's cheeks when Chrono started pulling off the newspaper paper around the painting.

He examined it for a while, before a smile spread over his face "It's really good Rosette" he said "Is it a demon?"

Rosette smiled and stepped over beside him "I don't know… just something out of imagination" she answered, glancing up at him.

"I think it's a demon, the wings, ears, horns and the long claws look very demon like… but the face looks somewhat familiar doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, she hadn't used anyone as a model for this picture. He smiled "This looks almost like me" he said "Do I really look like a demon?"

Rosette gasped "No no no, I never meant to make it look like you, I never used a model for this picture, it's just out of my imagination, really I swear" she ranted embarrassedly.

Chrono laughed and reached the picture back to her "Don't worry, I am not mad or anything like that"

When the laughter had died down, Rosette noticed this was the chance to ask him for the Ball. She cleared her throat "Uhm… Chrono?"

"Hmm?" he turned his eyes to hers

"Uhm… you know it's Halloween soon yes?"

"Yea I do, who are you going with?" he asked

"I-I am… I am-" "She is going with me" a voice suddenly interrupted her. She looked around just to find Aion standing a few metres away from her

"Aion" Rosette burst "What-"

"She is going with me to the Halloween Ball" Aion said with a smirk "And what girl are you going to invite out?"

In that same moment, Satella came slinking down the school corridor "Hello you all" she greeted and then noticed Chrono "Hello Chrono dear, what would you say if you would invite me to the Ball this Saturday?"

"OH NOOOOOO" Rosette's mind screamed "PLEASE SAY NOOOOO"

"Well, okay then"

"AAAAHHHHHRRRRGGGGGGGGGG YOU DAMN CURSED WIIIIIIITCH"

"Great, we should wear something similar though don't you think? I'll find something for us" she smiled, a smirk creeping over her features when she saw Rosette's defeated face.

"Great" Aion said "Then we can go to the Ball eh Rosette?" he said and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"MY LIFE IS DOOMED"

Azmaria stood around a corner and had seen and heard everything "You should have been a little faster Rosette" she thought "You missed your chance"

**AN: A ****filler that was what it was… I actually don't think it was even a good filler -.- but I have a lot of ideas for the Halloween Ball :D until then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****. **

After Chrono had disappeared, chatting with Satella what they should wear, Rosette turned angrily towards Aion "How dare you just say that I go with you to the Ball?" she hissed "I didn't say yes to you"

Aion smiled "I know, but now you do my dear" he responded "And for what we shall wear, I'll leave it to you… just make it good costumes so we can win the contest and become the King and Queen of Halloween" then he turned around and walked down the corridor.

Rosette glared after him, not noticing Azmaria that had emerged out from behind the corner "Bad luck Rose" she said "You should have been a little bit faster"

The blonde sighed "And now Chrono is going with Satella" she muttered "What if I have just lost him forever?"

"Aww… I'm sure he'll see how Satella really is after this, then you can have a second chance"

 "I hope so Azzy… I do"

After school Rosette and Azmaria walked down town to look for costumes. It was really hard finding some. About three hours later, they at last found something usable.

Rosette told Azmaria to dress like an Angel "You would be a perfect little Angel Azzy" she smiled.

"Really? Okay" Azmaria smiled back "Now for you and Aion's costumes"

Rosette grumbled something inaudible as an answer.

"Here Rosette, this one" Azmaria called after a while.

The blonde marched over to her to examine the costumes the little girl had found. It was a Vampire costume; the Vampire Queen had a big dark red old fashioned dress, a long cape and bat like wings on the back. The Vampire King had a black old fashioned suit, a black bow for the hair and wings as well. There was make-up to it as well, so as black eye liner and black lipstick for the queen, and white powder to pale the faces.

"I shall dress like a Vampire?" Rosette asked "Oh well, I don't care much anyway" she took the two costumes and headed over to pay for them. (Yes, to make it somehow new, Rosette is not going to dress like something holy this Halloween -.- maybe next year)

"Are they even your size Rosette?" Azmaria called after her friend.

"I don't actually care about that Azzy, but I think they fit" she replied and payed for them. Outside the shop Rosette grumbled "Aion will give me the money for this one" making Azmaria laugh "He sure will"

That same evening, Rosette heard the telephone ring. Joshua was the one who took it. After a few seconds though, she heard him call from down stairs "Rosette, it's for you, it's a boy called Aion"

Rosette growled before exiting her room and making her way down to her brother "Couldn't you have let it ring?" she hissed to him, though he just shrugged.

"Hello" Rosette said into the receiver, as friendly as possible.

"Hello Rose, I just wanted to check if you had found something usable for us" Aion replied back.

"Uhm… yes, I actually did… I found two Vampire costumes" she said "It was sooo hard to find anything"

"Vampires eh? Sounds kind of boring… nobody dresses up like Vampires anymore"

"Like I said, it was very hard to find anything" she simply replied.

"Well, if it was the best you could find, I guess it'll have to do… maybe I can come over to your place and inspect them… try them on" his voice had become somewhat darker and deeper.

"Uhm…"

"I'll be there tomorrow after school then" Aion finished before she could even say something "We'll see each other then" he then said and hung up.

"I HATE YOOOUUU" She growled at the phone.

Joshua smiled "Uh oh Rose, who is this Aion that you seem to hate?" he asked.

"Aion is a jerk that just barges in everywhere and never lets me finish my sentences" Rosette replied. Joshua laughed, but this just earned him a bonk on his head as punishment.

Later after they had got dinner, Joshua felt a little ill and went to bed "Did you get your medicine?" Rosette asked concerned.

"Of course I did" Joshua replied annoyed "My life depends on that stuff, why should I forget it?"

"I was just asking" Rosette grumbled, then said goodnight to him before he disappeared into his room.

A half an hour later though, Rosette decided to go to bed as well "Maybe some sleep will calm me down a bit" she thought, but cursed the witch until sleep took over her sleepy form.

The next day, she couldn't get rid of Satella. The red head repeated over and over again how much she looked forward for the Ball and how Chrono would look so handsome in the costume she had picked out for him.

Rosette tried to ignore her; she was defeated and couldn't come up with one single nasty reply. In her mind, the words "Calm down, come on, just relax" played over and over again. The bell was the thing that saved her and she and Azmaria went for their first math lesson that day.

Miss Kate was like always, but today she announced the rules for coming Ball.

"Okay listen class" she began, silencing the young students immediately "As you all know, the oncoming Halloween Ball will be held in the gymnasium of our school" many of the students cheered at that.

"There is allowed no cheating at all at the Costume Contest, the costumes shall be proper, with that I mean no small bikinis"

A few girls in the back shrank back as Kate threw them a glare.

"No alcohol is allowed and no sexual activities in the corners and the most important, no fights, do you understand me?"

The students nodded "Good, then we can begin the lesson" Kate said "But if I find anyone at all doing anything forbidden, may God have mercy on your poor Soul" turned her back to the shivering students and gave the them the opportunity to whisper and send messages to their friends.

Azmaria and Rosette were sure those rules would be broken in some way, and they did absolutely not want to be involved in any of that.

(Did you see that? I have trouble in writing again -.-!)

After class, Satella continued irritating Rosette with the Ball. Rosette started hating the damn thing more and more.

Chrono seemed to walk down the school corridor at that exact minute, where Rosette didn't see any other way in stopping Satella's teasing, than doing something very childish. She stomped Satella hardly on her foot.

"AUGH, YOU DAMN BITCH" Satella shrieked and slumped against the wall. Chrono ran over to the two girls at the same time Azmaria did.

The albino stopped next to Rosette that glared at the red haired young woman. Chrono was helping Satella back on her feet "Rosette, why did you do that?" Chrono asked with a frown.

"I-I… I just wanted to… to…" she trailed off "She… she irritates me…"

"That really wasn't necessary Rosette" he said, before helping Satella off to next lesson. Satella exaggerated the situation a little though and cried "I think she broke my foot… I almost can't feel it anymore"

Azmaria stepped in front of the blonde "What went wrong there?" she asked.

"I lost self control that went wrong there" Rosette murmured "That witch just drives me crazy… she doesn't stop to rub her date to the Ball into my face, so I had to stop her in some way… AND NOW CHRONO HATES ME AS WELL!" she wailed.

Azmaria smiled "I'm sure he doesn't hate you Rose" Azmaria said "Just wait and see"

"And to top this bad day off, Aion is coming over today for the costumes" she grumbled

"I'm sure the Halloween Ball will be great, even though you're going with Aion"

"It has to, I will let nothing ruin it" Rosette said firmly, hoping it would be like she hoped.

**AN: That was that chapter :) I hope you liked it. Until next one then.**


	12. Happy Halloween

**Chapter 12.**** (Long chapter) "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE" **

After school, Aion was going with Rosette home. She threw short glares at him once in a while without him noticing.

At home, Joshua was in his Game-room playing a new level of the new game. Claire had left earlier today because of a birthday in her family.

Rosette led Aion into the living room, where she told him to take a seat "I'll go get the costumes" she said and disappeared out the room.

She peeked into Joshua's room to tell him she was home "Okay sis" he replied, not able to look away from the game at that moment. She sighed "Why do I have to have a game-nerd as my brother?" she asked, but when Joshua whimpered because he died in the game, she couldn't hold back a warm smile "But I love him anyway" she thought.

She picked up the costumes from her room and went back down into the living room. Aion was standing in front of the window and was looking outside "You have a very nice house Rosette" he said without turning around.

"Here are the costumes" Rosette said without answering him. Now he turned and took a look at it "Hmm"

"What do you mean with hmm? I couldn't find anything else… and besides, you owe me money for your costume" She told and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I guess it will do somehow" he replied "It doesn't look like my size though"

"How am I supposed to know your size? You never told it to me" Rosette snapped

Aion held the costume up and examined it "An old fashioned vampire" he mumbled, then sighed "We'll still be a beautiful couple though" he added a little louder "Me the King of Vampires and you my queen"

Rosette bit back a nasty comment, so instead she said "I'm very sorry Aion, but my brother and I have things to do today"

"Your brother?" Aion questioned.

"Yes, my brother Joshua, he is upstairs" she replied slightly irritated.

"Does he still hate carrots like the pest?" he asked with a grin.

"Wha… how did you know? You've never met him before have you?" Rosette asked baffled

"Huh? I don't know… I… when I heard the name, it suddenly popped up in my mind…" Aion answered with a strange look on his face "I have no idea how I knew that…"

A couple of seconds in silence followed this last sentence "Oh well" Aion said, breaking it "I'll better be going then… I'll see you tomorrow in school"

"Yes yes, bye" she almost shoved him out of the house, before closing the door firmly after he left. She stood at the door for a while thinking "How did he know that? He has never met Joshua in his life"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing sound from the telephone. She walked over and took the receiver to her ear "Hello?"

"Hi Rosette" she heard Azmaria greet with a happy voice.

"Hey Azzy, sup?"

"Well, since the Ball is on Friday and I still have no date, I was wondering if Joshua wanted to go with me" she said embarrassedly. Rosette could guess she was blushing as well.

"Aww… that would be so nice of you Azzy" Rosette smiled "I'm sure he wants to go with you"

"Really?" Azmaria giggled "He only needs a costume though"

"I'll tell him to find something Azzy" the blonde said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Rose"

After she hung up, she walked to Joshua's room and informed him about his date for Halloween. He was very happy that Azmaria had been thinking about him, and he was sure to find a great costume for the event.

The days after that passed by like the wind and soon the said event had come. It was October 31 at last.

Rosette and Joshua were about to change into their costumes. Rosette had trouble with the make-up, but soon managed to get it right. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail; her skin was pale like snow and her lips as black as the night. The dress had a big collar that was open in the front and bowed to each side. (I have trouble in explaining this -.-)

She made a pirouette to examine herself in the mirror "I really look like one of those women from the old movies in their big dresses" she smiled "A very dead woman from the old movies in their big dresses that is" she added "But I guess it's meant to be like that" her dress actually fit her, she never thought that.

She wore a pair of high heeled shoes, but she had to go without a coat. The wings- even though they weren't oversized big- didn't fit under a coat "Show me your throat and I'll suck your blooood" she hissed in a dark manner, before breaking into laughter.

After a pair of seconds in front of her mirror, she found something missing "Where _is_ the blood?" she mumbled "I don't look like a vampire without blood…" she took a dark red lipstick and drew some thin lines from the corners of her mouth and down to her chin, a little silver diadem with blood red rubies (Made of plastic of course) was crowning her head "That's better" she smiled "Now I look creepy… I just wonder how my "King" will look"

She heard steps in front of her door "Rosette, are you ready?" Joshua asked.

"Come in and take a look at me Josh, how do I look?" she called and turned to face the door.

Joshua was wearing a Master Chief costume from the video game "Halo" (My brother's idea -.- lol) he was very proud of it "Wow, are you really my sister?" he asked from underneath his helmet.

"And are you really my brother in green armour with a super big gun?"

Joshua took the helmet off "I sure am and I love it" he grinned "I'm just happy that the armour isn't as heavy as a real armour, but it sure is hot under this thing"

"Just make sure not to die underneath it okay?" she smiled "I don't want to carry you home in high heels"

"Okay" he smiled back "Let's go already, I wanna show the others my costume" he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay okay, hold your horses Master" she laughed "Did you take your medicine?"

"Roseeettee… please" he rolled his eyes "I am not a little child anymore… but I want _you_ to stay close so I can see you okay?"

Rosette gave him a hug "Yes dad" she teased

"Good" his voice was stern and father-like, but then he burst into small chuckles when Rosette tried to tickle him "Won't work Rose" he grinned "This armour isn't only demon/alien safe, its tickle safe as well"

"Snap"

Rosette took his hand and they walked towards the door and then out in the street. It wasn't too cold outside; the moon was shining brightly down upon them. Pumpkins were placed at all the front door of the houses they passed, making it look either creepy or just simply comfy.

Both Rosette and Joshua liked that time a year, people could let out their inner child and dress up in beautiful costumes.

Children were out Trick or Treating; they had big bags full of sweets.

Joshua enjoyed the jealous looks some of them threw at him and Rosette as they walked by them.

They soon were at the school gates, where people were gathering in many different sorts of costumes "Azzy should be here somewhere" Rosette said, while walking between ghosts and zombies. Joshua put on his helmet to hide his face.

"Say, isn't that mummy over there Billy?" Joshua asked with a grin "And the elf there is Sarah"

Rosette laughed "Yes it is… is that toilet paper he is wound into?"

"I think it is" Joshua laughed as well.

They saw some of Rosette's teachers. Elder had dressed up as a photograph, trying to get a good shot of the girls in a bad moment. He already had a few lumps on his head.

Soon they saw a little silver haired Angel at the entrance of the gymnasium (I found this word in my dictionary -.- dunno if it's right) she was wearing a long white dress, she had a pair of big white fluffy wings on her back and her hair was pulled up with a white ribbon. She had glitter on her cheeks that shone in the light "There is Azzy, come on" Rosette grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him over to her. She saw them right away "Wauw, you two look so awesome" she smiled "And the blood looks almost real Rose"

"Thank you" both siblings said in unison. They stood looking around at the other costumes for a while. There was everything there. Smurfs, giant crayons, witches, wizards, cats, dogs, mice, rabbits, robots, angels, devils, super heroes, vampires, mummies, elfs, fairies, let's just say everything, even a few dragons were to be seen.

Rosette was startled when she suddenly felt something sharp at her neck, together with a hot breath. She spun around and almost slapped the one behind her "AION, STOP THAT" she shrieked embarrassed. Aion held his hands up "I just smelled your delicious blood my dear" he grinned "I even brought you something very important for our costumes.

He pulled some fake vampire teeth out from his pocket and gave them to her "Here, the dot over the I" he said, watching Rosette put them into her mouth "They are not actually comfortable" she commented.

Aion was wearing some kind of dark red tuxedo; his white hair was pulled back into a low ponytail as well, giving him an old fashioned look. He was pale as death as well and he too had a little flow of blood down to his chin. She shivered involuntarily at his sight.

"So, let's go inside then" Aion suggested and grabbed Rosette's hand under his arm, pulling her off with him. She forced a smile "Okay" and wanted nothing more than to hit the bloody vampire at her side.

Azmaria and Joshua followed the two vamps. Azmaria giggled, when Joshua aimed at Aion with his plastic gun and said some laser sounds "Bee bee bee bew" satisfied with his victory, he took Azmaria by the hand and led his Angel into the big hall.

"You look very good Joshua" Azmaria said to him.

"Thanks Azzy" Joshua replied, effectively hiding the forming blush under the helmet "You too"

There was Halloween stuff everywhere, pumpkins, bats, spiders, cobwebs, skeletons, food that looked either like eyeballs, spiders or rats, some blood red alcoholfree punch in a glass bowl with glass cups next to it and much, much more. In one of the pumpkin pies lay a bloody hand made of marzipan.

The light was low and only candles lightened the whole place up. Rosette noticed a knight armour standing in a corner, there were some small red light bulbs in the helmet, making it look as if it had glowing red eyes. A zombie DJ was playing dance music for everyone.

The hall was almost filled, but there was no sign of Satella and Chrono.

Aion poured some punch into a cup and gave it to Rosette "Thank you" she said as she took it.

Joshua found some paper plates and put a lot of food onto it, then he walked back to Azmaria and shared the food with her "Happy Neewollah Azzy" he smiled and took off his helmet so he could eat.

"Neewollah? Oh you mean Halloween said backwards"

"Sey, yppah Neewollah" he grinned

"Yppah Neewollah to you too Joshua" she smiled and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek, making the young blond almost burn up from the blush that formed on his cheeks. He hurrily put on his helmet to hide it, but Azmaria saw it before he could manage to get the helmet on. She giggled at that and ate another eyeball.

"If it isn't the little irritating bloodsucker, how does it feel to be a looser Rosey? Will you turn into a bat and fly away?" they suddenly heard a voice say smugly behind them. Rosette turned around only to come eye to eye with Satella and Chrono "Come on, how about a werewolf or a banshee? That would have been you on the spot"

Rosette grit her teeth "Grrrr… shut up you damn witch" she growled and took a closer look at the costumes they were wearing.

Satella wore a great big yellow old fashioned dress; on her head she had a diadem. On her wrists she wore big bracelets and big diamond rings were on her fingers, Rosette was not sure if they were real. She really looked like a queen; it wouldn't surprise anybody if she won the contest. Her make up would make a super model jealous. Satella was wearing a white wig with curls on her head as well, making her look like she had just jumped out of an old movie.

Her eyes travelled over to Chrono, he wore a prince costume that he seemed to be a little embarrassed about. It was a brownish red jacket with a big collar; it looked as if it was about suffocating him. He wore a pair of tight white pants, too tight. On his head was an oversized crown and his long purple hair was put up under the crown, only to be covered by a big silver white curly wig (Cartoon lawyer like -.- only that it's pulled into a ponytail), fully hiding the purple strands. There was gold and silver all over his costume, the shoes were made of brown leather and had small tips on the shoe noses. (If it's the right word -.-)

Rosette felt sorry for the poor guy.

She blushed when she felt his eyes examine her costume as well "You look good Rosette" he smiled "A Vampire queen"

"Thanks" she smiled back "I used a lot of time on that one… you look… nice as well" she tried her hardest not to say the truth.

"Of course he looks good" Satella snapped "He is _my_ prince after all"

"Grrrr... why you old damn-" Rosette was held back by Joshua and Azmaria, they didn't want her to jump at Satella

The zombie DJ stopped the music, and onto the stage stepped the school's principal and Miss Kate. This managed to stop the blonde girl and made them all look towards the two teachers. Kate was wearing a witch costume, making many of the students whisper. The principal was dressed like a big red crab. He stepped over to the microphone and started talking

"Good evening dear students" he said "Tonight is our famous Halloween Ball, the night of _**horror**_" he made a funny gesture with his claws, trying to look scary.

"He wouldn't even scare a baby with a lolli" Joshua commented, making the ones around him chuckle.

The principal continued "Me and Miss Kate will walk around and try to pick out the most beautiful costumes… there will be chosen a boy and a girl who are going to be the King and Queen of Halloween" the students cheered, many of them chatting about who they thought it would be this year. Most of them hoped it would be themselves though.

"So… LET THE PARTY AND THE CONTEST BEGIN" the principal then shouted. The zombie DJ immediately starting the music again, making lots of couples start dancing.

Satella smiled "Chrono dear, will you give me the first dance?"

Chrono didn't know if he was able to dance in this attire without ripping the pants, but the look in Satella's eyes told him it was a yes-question, meaning she wouldn't accept a no.

Aion grabbed Rosette's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor as well. He pulled her close and danced almost too fast for Rosette to follow. She almost stumbled with her high heels. He swung her around and then back against him. Rosette got swirly eyed and almost tripped a second time.

"Aion, stop, I'm thirsty" Rosette called after about ten minutes and pulled out of his grasp "But we almost haven't begun yet" Aion stated "I know, but I really need something to drink… go have fun without me" in other words that meant "Bug off"

Aion shrugged and to Rosette's luck, found a big crayon to dance with. Azmaria and Joshua were dancing as well. Azmaria knew about Joshua's sickness and was sure to be careful.

Rosette smiled at them. She took a plate and put some spiders and rats onto it, the eyeballs looked quite good as well. She took some more red punch as well. Then she found an empty chair at a small round table and settled there.

After about two more songs, she noticed Chrono walk tiredly towards her. He smiled when he saw her sitting in a peaceful area "May I?" he asked and pointed at the empty chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Sure" she replied, before he let himself drop exhausted onto the chair, taking off the warm wig and let his hair fall freely down over his back "Ahh… much better" he sighed, he looked over at the female vamp "It _is_ safe to sit here right?" he asked playfully.

Rosette blinked "Why shouldn't it be?"

"I don't have to be afraid to get all my blood sucked out do I?"

Rosette laughed "No, don't worry I just had my blood" she showed him her empty cup "If you were Satella though you shouldn't feel safe here with me"

This made Chrono laugh "So? Who do you think will win the contest?" he asked

"Definitely not Kate or Mister Crabs" she grumbled

"No, definitely not" Chrono chuckled.

Silence fell over them and they watched all the dancing people on the dancefloor. She saw Azmaria and Joshua stop dancing; she guessed it was hard for her brother to dance with the big armoury and the weapon. Rosette smiled warmly at them. Azmaria was so good to watch for her brother and even if they wouldn't admit it, Rosette knew they liked each other very much.

Aion had meanwhile found a dog to dance with; a cat was watching them annoyed. Rosette didn't care, she was happy to just sit and watch all the happy couples around her.

"Rosette?" Chrono suddenly asked, making her turn her eyes towards him "Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Would you let me give you the second dance?" he asked with a smile

Rosette blushed, she was happy he couldn't see it underneath the white powder on her face "Y-Yes, of course" she smiled back, both getting up from the chairs. Chrono took her hand in his and then both moving towards the dancefloor.

Chrono was a better dancer than Aion was and Rosette was sure not to make the boy in front of her make too big movements. She saw no sign of Satella anywhere, and she was happy about that. Rosette felt as if she was dancing with a real prince.

Nobody noticed that Billy the mummy was pouring alcohol into the punch, before he again disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

After the song had ended, Rosette was led back over to the food table by Chrono.

"Phew, makes me thirsty to dance" she smiled (How obvious -.- I couldn't make that one a surprise)

"Then let's go to the punch bowl" Chrono said and both headed for the glass bowl, that was slowly emptying "You're a good dancer Rosette, why don't you ever show your talents? You're a great artist as well"

"I don't know… I don't wanna boast about myself" she replied "I don't wanna mutate into a Satella"

"Yea, she can be horrible sometimes" Chrono admitted "It took her about five hours to find our costumes… and then suddenly she changed her mind"

At the punch bowl they stopped "Only one cup left" Chrono said and poured the last into a cup for Rosette. Rosette thanked him and drank the red liquid happily. She placed the cup back on the table "Hmm… tastes good" she grinned and hiccupped. She suddenly felt very warm "It's very hot in here isn't it?" she noted and waved wind into her face with her hand.

Chrono agreed and they both walked outside. Rosette had a strange feeling in her stomach, but shrugged it off "Must be the dancing" she thought.

Outside in the cool air, her dizziness suddenly seemed to get worse. Chrono noticed her swaying slightly and asked her if she was okay.

A big grin popped up on her face "I feel wonderful" she replied loudly.

Chrono smiled relieved "That's good"

She stood there staring at him for a while, making the boy slightly uncomfortable "Is something wrong?" he asked, when he couldn't take her grinning stare anymore.

"Noooope" she replied with a slight sway

"Okay, good…" he scratched his cheek lightly "Uhm…" he found he didn't know what to say, she had begun staring at him again, the grin getting wider and wider.

"Hey Rosette" they heard Azmaria call when she found her "Come back inside, the winner of the contest is being chosen now"

Chrono sighed relieved; Azmaria broke the awkward silence and staring "COMING" Rosette called happily.

All three then hurried back inside and towards the stage, where their principal and Miss Kate stood with some small letters "I zoo hope I win" the blonde slurred into Chrono ear. Chrono sweat dropped "Yea, I think we all do" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Listen students, we have at last chosen our winners of the contest" he announced.

"YIPPIE" Rosette cheered, jumping up and down, making many turn their heads and look at her "WHAT?"

The crab cleared his throat "As I said, we have at last found our winners, first we will choose the Queen of this contest… and the winner is…" All the girls held their breath "MISS AZMARIA HENDRIC"

Azmaria blushed furiously "What? Me???" she asked unbelieving. Joshua gave her a light shove towards the stage. She walked up towards a smiling crab "You are the most fascinating little Angel in this whole building my girl" he said and placed a rather big crown onto her head and a bouquet of roses in her arms, together with a little statue of a golden pumpkin.

Rosette was cheering madly and much louder than all the others, making most of the ones nearby shush on her.

"No shushing me here" Rosette growled and nearly tripped over her dress.

"And now to our King of Halloween… The winner is… MR. AION CATTIVERIA" Rosette saw Aion step onto the stage with a smug grin plastered onto his face.

Rosette involuntarily started to giggle "Lookie, it's the cossume me chose" she said and began swaying again. Joshua who had come up next to her noticed this "Hey Rose, careful now" he said from underneath his mask and caught her "Me feel dizziness… in me knees and toes" she chuckled at the word toes "Me needs zome punch…" she slurred and started marching off towards the new filled punch bowl.

Chrono and Joshua followed her "What is with her?" the blonde asked, but Chrono just replied "I don't know, she became like that after she-… oh no… did somebody?"

Chrono increased his pace and both he and Joshua rushed by an annoyed Satella "Hey" she called after the boys and followed them.

Rosette was already taking some more cups of punch "It dozznt tazte goo anymore" she pouted. She took the bowl and made her way back to the stage. The red liquid splashing over the edge of the bowl and onto her dress. Chrono and Joshua stopped in front of her "Rosette, where are you going with this?" Joshua asked.

"Iz bad… has to be take to garbage" she slurred, but Joshua grabbed it and wanted to take it away from her "Nuuu, I'z go to trash" she slurred annoyed and refused to let go.

"Rosette no, let it be" Joshua called and pulled more at the bowl. His armour soon was full of the red liquid as well.

Rosette giggled "Hulloooo Sazella" Rosette yelled at the young woman that was walking towards them.

"Chrono, where were you? And where is your beautiful wig? I was looking all over for- AAAHHHRRRGGG"

Joshua and Rosette both stared at the red haired girl. Satella was wet from top till toe with red punch. Rosette had suddenly let go and because Joshua had still been pulling, the bowl had flew over and unfortunately landed on the beautiful yellow clad princess.

Rosette burst into loud fits of laughter at the sight of the wet Satella "Lookie Joshie" she yelled "A wet pwincess hehehe" she swayed a little, but still managed to hold her balance.

The red haired princess though was fuming and threatened to explode.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THIS DRESS YOU IDIOT" Satella shrieked furiously "DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA PAY ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER" she threw the bowl back to Rosette "AND STOP LAUGHING" then she stomped off more furiously than ever.

Rosette never managed to catch the bowl though she lost her balance when she tried to catch it, making her topple over, loosing balance and fall heavily to the ground; her head collided painfully with the food table, the glass bowl splintering into a thousand pieces on the wooden floor.

Joshua and Chrono hurrily ran over to the blonde and fell to their knees beside her "She's asleep…" Chrono said "And we need to get ice on this" he added, pointing at the big lump on the back at the blondes head, a slight trickle of blood flowed down from the gash that the table had left her.

"What now? I have to stay here with Azmaria, the King and Queen are supposed to dance their special dance, and after that they are going to light the fireworks outside the school"

"I have my car just outside the school; I can take her to my place and get her back to her feet" Chrono suggested.

"If it isn't too much a bother?"

"No, it's okay" Chrono smiled "I'll get her back to her feet, and don't worry, I'll care good for her okay?"

"Okay, but just to be sure, I should come over to your place tomorrow and get her"

"Sure, here is my address" Chrono said, found a pen and wrote it down onto a small piece of fabric from his sleeve, before ripping it off and handing it to the blonde boy "I'll see you tomorrow then" Joshua said

"Yes, tomorrow… she will be having one lot of a headache though"

"It's okay, as long as she survives" Joshua smiled "And you too"

"I'll be gone then, congratulate Azmaria from me okay?"

"Sure" Joshua leaned down and gave Rosette a sweet kiss on her forehead "I'll see you tomorrow sis" he whispered, making Chrono smile.

"I'll take good care of her Joshua" Chrono said reassuringly, before he started walking towards the exit. People were watching them leave and parted so they could get out.

**AN: Phew… what a chapter**** -.- I hope you liked it though. I would really want you to comment on this one… though… who listens to me? -.-**

**HAPPY NEEWOLLAH :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**** (A little late, but it's the day after Halloween :) **

She was feeling horrible, more than horrible in fact. She was unable to open her eyes and her head hurt more than it had ever done before. She groaned faintly and tried to move. She soon gave up and decided to just stay where she was "Please, somebody just kill me" she whimpered "Kill me before my head does it"

Her hand came up and was placed over her forehead "What happened?" she thought and opened her eyes a few millimetres. The room she was in was dark, she was very thankful for that.

"Where am I? How did I get here? I don't remember a thing" she whimpered.

Suddenly footsteps emerged from outside the door "Joshua?" she called, though her call came out just as a faint hoarse whisper.

The door was opened and somebody stepped inside. Rosette's eyes were too blurred to recognize anything, so she just closed them again, not caring who it was at all.

Something settled on the bed beside her. She heard water splashing and then felt something move her hand on her forehead, before something cool was placed there instead. The cold wet something felt very good. She sighed thankfully and was soon again about to drift off.

The last thing she felt was the someone remove himself -It had to be Joshua- from the bed and move back out the door. The door was closed carefully and soon everything was quiet. Rosette fell asleep once again.

The second time she woke up was when she heard the door open again. Something again settled on the edge of the bed and she heard water splashing again. The cold on her forehead had got warm and was now replaced by something cold again.

"W-Who…" she tried faintly, but trailed off when the pain in her head started growing again. She became no answer. Instead someone gently lift her head and bound some band aid around it. A special area on the back of her head stung terribly when the band aid was wound around it. She winced with a hiss, but knew that the hurting area on her head might be the reason she couldn't remember a thing.

"Was I knocked out? By who? Why? When?" she thought to herself "There is only one that could have done it, but why? Did I do something?"

Her head was placed back onto the pillow and she felt the someone move out of the room again.

The same happening repeated two more times, before Rosette decided to ask Joshua about what had actually happened last night in the gymnasium. She knew she had danced with Chrono, but what then? She had got thirsty and then everything was black.

She felt someone place a hand on her forehead. Did she have a fever? Had she fallen ill and fainted? Why? She had felt perfect all the time.

She tried to open her eyes again, this time she only saw a blurry outline of the person, who she believed was Joshua though. She chuckled faintly "Heh… My head is killing me… I don't remember anything and you're probably laughing at me aren't you?" she whispered "Could you please just kill me Joshua? I don't wanna have a long and painful death…"

She heard a light chuckle from above her "I don't think I can grant you that wish Rosette" she heard a male voice answer "And I'm not Joshua"

"W-Where am I? I know you don't I?"

"Yes you do, it's me Chrono, and you're at my place again" Chrono replied softly "How do you feel? Not good huh?"

Rosette groaned, it was actually quite embarrassing to be in such a state in front of the boy she had a crush on "I feel horrible… I feel nauseous and have a killer headache… what happened?"

"Wait a second, I'll get you some painkillers and a bucket" Chrono smiled and disappeared out of the room for a few minutes.

"There you go" he said when he came back "I brought you the bucket just in case, and here is a glass of water and some aspirin"

Rosette managed to sit halfway up; she took the small pills and swallowed them. She sighed and slowly lay back down "Thanks" she said "What happened?"

"You got drunk Rosette" he explained "The headache you have now, is caused first by the big lump on your head, and second by the hangover you've got from the alcohol"

"What? But I didn't even drink anything" Rosette replied

"It was the punch; someone must have put either alcohol or drugs into it without anyone noticing it"

"I'm gonna punish no matter who it was" she grumbled

"But you don't know who it was" Chrono pointed out

"I don't care; he/she/they are so gonna pay for what they make me go through…"

Chrono chuckled warmly "Right now you should just relax though, Joshua will be here soon"

Rosette managed a smile back at him "Joshua is coming? When?"

"I don't know, just anytime today" Chrono replied "Are you hungry?"

"No, not right now… I feel so sick… I think I'm gonna puke when something gets into my stomach"

"Just tell me if you get hungry then okay?" Chrono said, not really interested in getting the poor girl to puke all over the place. He was sure she felt bad enough even without it.

"I suggest you sleep a little more so the painkillers have time to work" he added "Maybe you can have something to eat later"

Rosette smiled "I think that's a good idea… thank you"

"It's Jake" he smiled back

"Jake again? I thought it was my saying" she muttered

"I am a quick learner" he grinned "Now sleep, Joshua will be here soon" he pulled the covers up over her shoulders and gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes, before placing a new cold cloth on her forehead. Then he got up and walked out the door.

She could hear Gregor singing loudly when he opened the door, but it was muffled as soon as he closed it again.

She sighed deeply "He is so sweet" she whispered, soon after sleep took over her again.

She was woken a while after by the doorbell. She heard footsteps walk by the bedroom door. Then she heard muffled voices and more steps coming towards the door.

"She might still be asleep" she heard Chrono say.

She didn't open her eyes when the door was opened. She felt a cold presence settle at her side, a cold hand taking the cloth away and being placed on her forehead. The fingers brushed the band aid gently "Did she eat something?" she heard Joshua ask, concern audible in his voice. Chrono answered with a no "She didn't want anything"

"Oh" Joshua replied and stroked his sister's cheek, before getting up.

She didn't want him to leave and opened her eyes "Joshua?"

Joshua heard her and sat back down beside her "Hey sis, sup?"

"Not much, except for a killer headache…" she told him "I feel horrible"

Joshua smiled "I would feel horrible too if I had been through the same as you" he said "But do you know what?"

Rosette shook her head, immediately regretting the action "Ouch… no"

"Our bad guy was Billy… he was found dead drunk in one of the classrooms… and he confessed everything" Joshua told "He was the one putting alcohol into the punch, and after that, he sat down and drank the rest himself… he has one heck of a punishment on his back… I don't feel sorry for that guy though"

Rosette smiled "Mystery solved" she replied "That's the reason I have a hangover then"

"That guy really did look suspicious with all the toilet paper all bound around him" Chrono commented "I should have known"

"At least the fireworks got lightened by Azzy and Vampy" Joshua grinned. Joshua continued telling how the rest of the Halloween party had been. After what Rosette could hear it had been great "The best was when Aion accidentally lightened his right trouser leg" Joshua laughed "You should have heard his scream of horror…"

Chrono laughed, while Rosette tried to laugh.

Joshua decided to stay until Rosette felt good enough to get up. Chrono promised to drive them both home later. The boys stayed in the bedroom though. Joshua was telling every detail of the last evening, he didn't seem able to stop telling and explaining.

Rosette thought she was very lucky to know these two boys. As to Satella, Joshua had explained to her what she had done to her, Rosette got the feeling that as soon school started again, she should not get in Satella's way for a looong time.

**AN: Hmm… looks like an ending doesn't it? But it still goes on :) don't worry. See you in next chapter ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Rosette and Joshua had just eaten breakfast. Rosette was washing the dishes and Joshua had retreated back into his Game-room.

The young blonde actually felt quite good this day. Her headache had disappeared long time ago and the lump on the back of her head was getting better as well. She had stayed out of Satella's way for a few weeks now, not wanting to feel the red haired girl's wrath.

Chrono had driven them home the day after Halloween. As soon as Rosette felt better, he had offered them to drive them home.

Joshua came down the stairs and entered the kitchen with a smile. Rosette turned around and noticed that "What's with the big smile?" she asked.

"I completed the game" he chirped happily "Now you can go and buy me the second part of it"

Rosette sweat dropped "Hold your horses cowboy, it's not that easy" she smiled "We don't get too much money, so we have to save it for important things"

"But I…" he trailed off, he knew she was right "I could go get a work" he suggested

Rosette walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "You know you can't Joshua, you're sick… and a job –no matter how easy- would definitely not be good for your health"

"Oh come on… I'm old enough to look for myself" he pouted "I'm not a little kid anymore"

"I know, but you're still my little brother and my responsibility, so therefore you won't go out and get a job… I don't want to be alone for Christmas"

"Oh yeah, Christmas is coming closer and closer" Joshua smiled "Time for baked goods, pine tree scent, the decorations, the lights, the stress and the most important… the gifts"

(Okay, I'm listening to a song, that makes me get into X-mas mood -.- quite annoying you know)

"Yes all that jazz" Rosette smiled "Time to sit on Santa's lap and tell him your wishes"

Joshua blushed "Rosette… you know I'm too old for that" he muttered

"Yea, that's what he told you last year" she grinned and started laughing at his expression.

"Grrrr… that was only because that little boy didn't dare to sit on his lap alone" Joshua grumbled

Rosette burst out laughing, first stopping when Joshua complained about being hungry and dizzy, though the latter probably only was an excuse to get away from his cheery sister's teasing.

The next day, Joshua like always woke his sister up so she wouldn't get late for school. She actually managed to not get late this time.

She sat in her seat, when the teacher got into the classroom. The teacher blinked at her "Good to see you so early Rosette" he said and sat down at his desk.

"Thank you Mr. Brown" she replied with a smile. Sticking her tongue out at him as soon as he didn't look in her direction.

Aion sat in the back, Chrono did so as well. Satella luckily wasn't in that class.

The teacher looked around and then cleared his throat "Good morning students" he greeted "I want to introduce a new student to you"

A girl with short black hair and big glasses stepped in through the door with a giant grin plastered onto her face.

"Say hello to Shader Nyanco" the teacher said and sweat dropped when the new girl's grin widened and cheerily called "BUT YOU CAN AAALLLL JUST CALL ME MEW"

Mr. Brown sighed and mumbled something inaudible to himself "Please just take a seat Shader" he said and showed her an empty seat. Unfortunately, the free seat was right beside Rosette.

"HELLO" Shader greeted loudly "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Uhm… I'm Rosette, pleased to meet you Shader"

"Uh ah… I told you to just call me Mew" Shader corrected, shaking her index finger with a wink.

Rosette sweat dropped "Oh right, nice to meet you… Mew" Rosette repeated with a half smile.

The teacher told them to be quiet so he could start the lesson.

After the lesson, Rosette had big bags under her eyes (Not literally of course -.- she is just a 'little' irritated). Shader had tried to make contact with her all throughout the lesson.

Rosette saw Azmaria coming towards her and smiled "Hey Rosette" she called and hurried over to her best friend.

"Hey Azzy, sup?"

"Not much" Azmaria replied "How is Joshua?"

"He's fine" she smiled "But I'm tired"

"Why?" Azmaria asked unknowingly "Did something happen?"

"Yes, a new student has began in my class" she said "And she talks and talks and talks all the time…" she sighed "And because of that, my ears almost fell off during my last lesson"

"Hello girls" a male voice said behind them, making both girls turn around, only to face no one other than Aion.

"Oh, it's just you" Rosette grumbled

"You aren't happy to see me?" he asked, doing as if he was hurt deeply by that. Aion stood watching her for a while, before he noticed how tired she looked "You look like you're lacking sleep" he noted.

"We got a new student in our class… she was telling me her entire life story all throughout first lesson" she grumbled "And when I say entire life story, I mean entire life story… she even told me what she got for breakfast the last two weeks"

Aion started laughing "Sounds nice" he said "Very entertaining"

"Hold your comments to yourself" Rosette grumbled, her annoyed mood was interrupted by a loud happy voice "ROSE, THERE YA ARE" a smiling Shader called "WANNA HANG OUT TODAY?"

"I'm sorry Shader, but I have to go home to my brother" Rosette said as an excuse.

Suddenly Shader noticed Azmaria "AAAWWW… LOOK AT THE LITTLE CUTIE PIE" she squealed and hugged the little albino.

"Azzy, this is Shader" Rosette introduced with a smile

"Uhrg… n-nice to meet you" the little girl choked, almost suffocating in the happy black haired girl's arms.

"SHE IS SOOOO ADORABLE" Shader squealed "But Rose, I told you to call me Mew" she corrected once again.

"Sorry"

And so started the "Wonderful" friendship between Rosette, Azmaria and Shader/Mew (lol -.-)

"And we can be the best friends for ever and ever" Shader grinned and hugged Rosette as well.

Rosette sighed deeply "Oh Gawd… I can't wait" she grumbled, feeling that her life was soon going to end (She was still in Shader's embrace after all, and that alone was enough to take ones life away -.-)

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter ^^ I just wanted Shader in my story, she is so funny.**

**Shader's surname "Nyanco" means as much as "Mew" or "Miaou" in Japanese ^^ that's why I chose that name.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Rosette again was in her class room the next day; she again had managed to not be late. Shader was busy talking with some other girls she had met, so the blonde had a little peace for now.

She watched Chrono enter the class room and head for his seat in the back. He smiled down at her and she blushingly smiled back to him.

Aion came in a little later. He gave her a wink and then as well disappeared to his seat in the back.

Rosette dreaded for this lesson though. Satella would be in it as well.

The red haired girl stepped inside and threw a nasty glare at the blonde. Rosette innocently and nervously smiled back to her.

Satella stepped over to Rosette's table "You will still pay for ruining my beautiful costume" she hissed threateningly and headed for her seat too. Rosette glared after her "I didn't do anything" she called after her, but Satella decided to ignore it.

Soon the teacher came and intended to start the lesson, but he was soon interrupted by Satella.

"Yes Miss Harvenheit, what do you want to say?" he asked

Satella got up and stepped up to the front so she could face the whole class. She smiled sweetly at them all "My dear friends, as you know, it has at last become the month of December" she began "And I would love to invite all of you to an "Early X-mas Party" in my mansion in 10 days"

Most students began to cheer and whistle at the announcement.

"There are a few rules though" she continued "First; every female student has to wear a beautiful dress in the Christmas colours, which means either in red, gold, silver or green. Second, every male student has to wear a suit. Third, everybody has to bring a gift; the ones getting your gifts will be drawn later that evening and last rule, and that goes to you Rosette-" Satella glared down at the blonde girl "You stay away from anything expensive and remain in a corner where I can keep an eye on you"

Rosette glared back "You old snobbish witch…" she insulted quietly.

"What did you say Rose?" Satella asked in a threatening manner.

"Nothing, just that I hate you" Rosette replied with a sweet smile.

Satella glared darkly and gritted her teeth "Why you… I wouldn't have expected anything else than that rude behaviour from a girl from the sticks… I hate you too Christopher"

"Grrrr… COME OVER HERE AND REPEAT THAT SNOBBY WITCH"

"MY PLEASURE MISS HOTHEAD"

Soon the entire class room was filled with screams and insults. The others had covered under their tables, the teacher tried to pry the fighting girls apart.

Shader grinned "AWW… LOOK AT THE BLOOMING FRIENDSHIP" she squealed happily, making the others give her stares that told her she was crazy.

After school Rosette was still fuming slightly. She was cursing the witch under her breath all the way home. Azmaria that was walking next to her didn't dare to say anything at the moment. She thought it was better to wait until Rosette had cooled down.

Rosette heaved a big sigh "I swear, that one day I'll reach the end of my rope with that witch" she grumbled

Azmaria chuckled "Why are you such rivals anyways?" she asked "I'm sure you could be friends if you just wanted"

"What? No, definitely not… we can't even be in the same room for twenty seconds without fighting"

"You have never tried have you?" Azmaria asked "Come on Rosette, give it a chance"

"No Azzy and that's my final word" and with that, the discussion was ended.

Joshua was lying on the couch sleeping when Rosette came home. Azmaria and her had said bye to each other and Rosette had headed in side.

The TV was still running, but the blonde boy was in a deep slumber.

She turned off the TV and placed a blanket over Joshua. Then headed for the kitchen to see if something needed to be done. When there wasn't anything there, she decided to clean the different rooms a bit.

"A party at Satella's place… again…" she muttered "I don't think I'll survive that… maybe I shouldn't come, I don't want my head to make contact with the corner of some table or something of hers again…"

Rosette knew Satella loved to be the centre of attention. She would have a party as soon as possible.

The blonde decided to say no this time "Why should I go there again? I could use that time to go buy Christmas presents instead"

She soon heard a faint groan from the living room. Joshua had awoken "Rosette?" he called "Are you home?"

"Yes Joshua, I'm cleaning a bit" she called back, which made the younger sibling get up from the couch and towards the room where she was dusting off the shelves.

"You really _are_ cleaning" Joshua stated amazed "Wauw, what happened?"

"Oh shush, don't look as if it's the first time you see me clean" she replied a little annoyed "I actually do it right often"

Joshua rolled his eyes "Oh sure you do, every third month or so"

"And I thought you wanted good Christmas presents this year" she growled as a threat "If you continue to talk to me like that, I think Santa will skip your presents"

"Listen dear sister, maybe that threat worked when I was five years old, but now I'm old enough to know that it's just an empty threat to scare small children"

"Doesn't mean that it isn't true dear brother" Rosette dodged "If you're not being a good boy this December, you'll only get small gifts"

Joshua huffed and crossed his arms "Means the same for you"

"Alright, I'll be good if you are" she turned towards him and crossed her arms as well.

"That's a deal" he smirked "Now let's make early dinner, I'm hungry"

"How about we just call for a pizza?" Rosette suggested

"Great, I'll call then" Joshua smiled and went off towards the telephone.

Rosette shook her head "He's not as easy to threat as when we were little" then she continued to dust off the shelves and went into the living room to sit down next to Joshua.

They were interrupted by the phone. Joshua walked over and picked it up to his ear "Hello, Joshua Christopher here" he greeted.

Rosette could here a fast and excited voice coming from the receiver, but couldn't recognise who it could be.

"Rosette" Joshua called, sounding impatient and irritated "Mew wants to talk with you"

"What? How the hell did she find out my number?"

"Uhm duh… there is something called a phone book you know; now take the damn thing before I flush it out in the toilet"

"Okay okay, relax" she called back and got up from her comfortable position in the couch.

As she had feared, it was indeed Shader in the other end. The girl started telling how terribly excited she was to have got invited to her first party ever and how she endeared the friendship between Satella and Rosette.

Rosette told her that there was absolute no friendship whatsoever between them and that she would set a foot at the party.

"Aww… but it would be so much fun" Shader exclaimed "What with all the people that will be there"

"No Shader, I will not go and that's my final word" Rosette said firmly "I hate that stupid witch"

There came a small pouting sound from the other end and then a deep sigh "Oh alright" Shader said disappointed "Then I guess that I will have to go boy hunting alone"

"Sorry Shader, I'll go Christmas shopping in stead, I need a few gifts for Joshua and Azzy-"

"And me too?" Shader asked.

Rosette could almost hear her make the puppy dog eyes, she made a slight whimpering sound. Rosette sighed "Yes Shader, you too"

"YAY, I JUST LOVE X-MAS PRESENTS" she squealed happily "I'LL BUY YOU THE BEAUTIFULLEST GIFT TOO ROSEY"

"Uhm… thank you Shader" Rosette half smiled back "Now, I have to hang up now, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"OKIE DOKIE ROSEY" Shader squealed "BEST… FRIEND HEHEH…" then she hung up, leaving Rosette with a twitching eyebrow. She really dreaded the upcoming friendship with the hyper girl, but at least, it was only during school.

**AN: What do you think??? I don't really think this chapter has gotten as good as I had l****iked it to be -.- but oh well at least I'm done with it.**

**Until next chapter **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Rosette was unusually quiet that evening. She was watching Joshua as he watched TV.

He had noticed her stare and at first wanted to ignore it, but after a while, it became quite annoying. He turned his head to look at her and asked with an irritated voice "Okay, tell me why you're staring at me like that"

Rosette blinked and then smiled "Oh, I was just wondering what you could want for Christmas, is all" she replied and rest her chin in her palm, while her elbow was resting on the armrest of the couch.

"Isn't that hard to find out" he muttered "The second part of that game you gave me"

"Joshua… I meant something else…" she sighed and rolled her eyes "I'll go shopping the day Satella's party is, I need to know what you would like to get…"

"Why don't you want to go to Satella's party anyway? Is she really that bad?" Joshua asked and yawned widely.

"Absolutely"

"Why?"

"She is snobbish, annoying, mean, and has a too big chest; besides, she is so damn rich as well"

Joshua rolled his eyes "To me it sounds a little like jealousy" he commented

"No, well… maybe I would like that we had a little more money… but that's all" Rosette admitted "Now, it's late… I'll go to bed" she added "Don't be up too late okay?"

Joshua groaned "Rosette… I have told you I'm not a little child anymore… I won't"

"Just asking… good night" she smiled and headed for her room.

"Night" Joshua called back and watched her disappear into her room.

Happily it was Thursday and the weekend waiting in the not so far distance.

The next morning, everything was back to normal, meaning Rosette was late for school once again. She ran as fast as she could down the street towards her school. She prayed that the teacher was either stuck somewhere in the traffic, sick or just late.

Her feet almost started hurting, but she didn't care.

Soon she could glimpse the big roof of the school building "I MADE IT" she cheered and sped up further. Unfortunately, she was so fast, that she wasn't able to stop fast enough to prevent a crash.

"Ouch…" she whimpered, when she hit the hard ground with her bottom.

"You can say that again" another voice whimpered as well.

Rosette rubbed her head and opened one eye, to see who the poor person was she had bumped into "Oh no… I'm so sorry" she wailed when she saw it was none other than Chrono.

He was sitting on the ground as well, the papers he had carried in his arms, were spread all over the place.

She started helping him gather all the papers together; her cheeks were a burning red of embarrassment.

"It's okay" he smiled "I shouldn't have carried all those papers; I couldn't see where I was going"

"No, it was my fault…" she said "I was running too fast… I'm very very sorry about that"

She noticed a paper in front of her and wanted to grab it. Unfortunately, Chrono went to gather up the same sheet and their hands met; his hand upon hers.

Rosette blushed even more (If that's even possible -.-) and her eyes lift slowly to meet his. She didn't know what to do, his eyes were almost enchanting. They made her mind get totally numb.

"I forgive you" he said, but it came out in almost only a whisper.

Rosette gulped and felt the heat in her cheeks increase more and more "I…" she suddenly didn't know what to say to him.

DDDDRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

All of the sudden they were both pulled out of the dreamy state. Rosette jerked her head upwards to face the clock "OH NO, NOW WE'RE BOTH LATE" she burst out and hurrily pulled her hand out from underneath his and helped him gather the rest of the papers.

On her way towards her classroom, she almost bumped into the school principal. He gave her a lecture about running in the school building. Rosette said yes many times, before she was allowed to go to class at last. To her big misfortune, she was late and got detention for that.

She sighed deeply and trudged off to her seat. On her way there, she met Aion's laughing eyes. She returned it with a glare and plopped down into her seat.

This definitely was one of these days, where she had just wanted to stay at home in bed.

After the lesson, she was met by a very uber happy Shader. Rosette sighed deeply once more "Oh no…"

"HELLO ROSEY POSEY" Shader squealed "AREN'T YOU AS HAPPY AS ME TODAY?"

"No…" Rosette pouted "I'm not…"

"WHAAATTT? IT CAN'T BE…" Shader was shocked

"It can…" Rosette muttered "Everything goes bad for me today"

Shader looked at her with big watery eyes "GIVE ME A HUUUUG" she suddenly wailed and closed the blonde into a tight bear hug "Feel better?" Shader asked, trying to cheer up the unhappy blonde.

Rosette almost suffocated. Again. She pried the black haired girl off "Yes, I'm much better now" she lied.

"Really?" she asked, placing a hand on Rosette's shoulder for comfort.

"Yes Shader-" she noticed the look in Shader's face "I mean Mew" she corrected, earning her a proud smile "I feel much better"

"THAT'S SOOOO SUPER"

"Well Mew, I have to go now okay? Bye" Rosette said in a hurry and almost ran down towards her next class room.

"BYE BYE ROSEY POSEY" Shader called back.

In the next class room, there were many sick. The seat next to her was empty and the seat in front of her as well.

She soon saw Aion walking into the class room and placing himself in the abandoned seat next to her.

"Hey, that isn't your seat" she told him, but was only met by a bright smile "I know my dear" he replied and leaned slightly towards her "I just thought you looked so lonely"

"I wasn't lonely" she snapped "I actually enjoyed the silence"

"I love it when you show me your sharp fangs dear" Aion cooed and smirked "You look absolutely lovely"

Rosette scrunched up her nose and leaned away from him "Stop that" she grumbled

"But it's true"

"Grrrr…" she was about to say something, when the teacher appeared in the door and ordered the students to be quiet. Rosette glared at the white haired teen next to her, only to fully ignore him a few minutes later.

She wrote everything down that was written on the blackboard.

"Why did I deserve such a day?" she grumbled quietly "Why?"

**AN: Well… I didn't actually know what to write in this one, but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Some days I just have no ideas for what to write -.- **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

The rest of Rosette's school day went by like always. Except that she now had an extra hour of detention.

After that hour, she just wanted to go home. On her way out she was all alone. All the other students had gone home an hour ago "Just my damn luck…" Rosette grumbled and marched out of the school area.

Ten days later was the day of Satella's party. Almost everybody was going, except for all those who hadn't been invited.

Rosette had told Satella she wasn't coming. The red head had been very relieved, and that had earned her an earful of insults from the blonde, thus had started a new mini war.

Shader was definitely going "I'LL BRING A MISTLETOE" She had squealed "I'LL GET A SMOOCH FROM AAAAAALLLL THE BOYS"

Rosette had just stared at her with a bored expression "Lucky you…" she had grumbled.

"I'LL MAKE A NEW RECORD" she had grinned back at the blonde "SOME OF THEM ARE REAL CUTIES"

"Like I said… lucky you…" Rosette repeated and started walking away from the school area. She soon heard a little voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Azmaria run towards her.

"Hey Azzy"

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Not to Satella's party, that's for sure" Rosette replied "You?"

"But I thought we could go there together" Azmaria said disappointed "What are you going to do all evening?"

"I'll be Christmas shopping, that's what"

"But-"

"No buts Azzy, I hate that witch to the moon and back again, I won't go…" Rosette's answer was firm.

"Chrono is going too I think… Aion as well…"

"I don't care, I won't be there… my word is final… just make sure Chrono keeps away from Shader" then the blonde headed home once again.

The days afterwards passed by in a fast pace. Soon it was the day of Satella's party. Rosette could hear almost all people talking about it; they were obviously quite excited about the happening. Rosette was happy she wouldn't be there, she had her own things to do, her own Christmas party to prepare. Azzy would come, Shader obviously, Joshua and herself too.

"We'll have a great Christmas Eve" she mumbled with a smile "I need gifts, food, some more decorations… and… some more gifts"

She took out a list with things to do. She examined it and unfortunately didn't see where she went.

"Ooff…" she had bumped into Chrono once more. He rubbed his stomach and laughed "We really have to stop doing that"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Chrono… it was my fault" she squeaked and blushed

"It's okay" he smiled and started walking with her in her direction. It was silent for a while, but then Chrono started talking "So, are you going to Satella's party?" he asked, not looking at her.

"No, I have to go Christmas shopping, I've got no time at all for that" she replied, not looking at him either.

"Oh" came his simple reply, before silence again engulfed them.

She lift her eyes up to his face. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning or anything else. It just looked peaceful, though within these eyes, she could see a slight uneasiness.

Chrono suddenly looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Rosette immediately turned hers back on the path in front of her.

Soon she could see her house in the distant. She smiled, she was sure Joshua was hungry soon. He always was after Claire had been there

"How's you brother?" Chrono asked, ending the awkward silence.

Rosette smiled up at him, meeting his eyes "He's fine" she said "He is going Christmas shopping with Azmaria tomorrow"

"Do you know what to give him?"

"He wants the second part of the game you bought for me" she replied "I still owe you you know… I even owe you double this time because of what happened Halloween"

Chrono smiled "You know you don't have to owe me anything Rosette" he said "You needed help… I'm sure everybody would have done the same"

"Not Satella… she would never do something like that" Rosette grumbled, making Chrono chuckle "Yea, you're probably right"

They stopped in front of the house. Rosette turned so they stood opposite of each other "Why did you go this way? Isn't your home in the other direction?" she asked confused.

"Nah, I needed some change, so I decided to follow you home" Chrono grinned.

"Oh, that was nice of you" she said, blushing a little "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he replied again. He didn't start to go anywhere though.

Rosette blinked "Aren't you on your way home?"

"I was thinking…" he began, without answering her question "What do _you_ wish from Santa this year?"

"Huh?" she asked confused "Why do you want to know that?"

He had a secretly smile on his lips "Oh, nothing… just asking" he grinned "Well… I'll better be heading home then"

"Oh, okay, bye then… have fun at Satella's party"

"I'll try, bye bye" he smiled and started walking back the way they had come from.

"That was strange" she thought and entered the house. Claire and Joshua were saying goodbye to each other when Rosette entered.

"What are you going to do today Joshua?" the blonde asked when she had hung up her coat.

"I'm going over to some of my old buddies, we're making a game evening" he grinned happily "You're not home anyway"

"Just be careful okay?" she told him and went into the kitchen. Before she could reach the door though, she was stopped by his next words "What were you talking about with that Chrono guy? He looked overly happy today"

"Huh? We were just talking about this and that" she replied "Nothing else… mostly about Satella's party"

"Oh, it's today is it?"

"Yea, now… what do you want for lunch?" she asked

"Hmm… something tasty" he grinned "You decide" then he stepped into the living room and plopped down onto the couch "Ahh, this is life" he sighed and closed his eyes.

Rosette rolled her eyes "You're soo lazy" she grumbled and started mixing something together for a meal. It ended up with something you would never see in any restaurant or any shop (I can't even describe it -.- use your imagination)

A little time after she looked at the clock "I'll better head out for my shopping" she said "Before the shops close"

"Sure, I'll be on my way as well then, I'll probably be home late, so don't wait for me with dinner okay?" Joshua smiled.

"I know, I'll probably just call the pizza service" she mumbled "Remember to take your medicine before you leave though"

"Yea yea, just go already" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

She smiled and headed for the door "See you soon Joshua" she called and closed the door behind her.

"Now, except for the game… what could I get for Joshua?" she murmured thoughtfully and walked down the street towards the bus stop that had the way into town.

**AN: Not so good was it? I know, I wasn't really in the mood, but I wanted to finish this chapter so I can go on with my next one. **

**Christmas Eve will probably be a little late. I go on Holliday next Saturday, so I won't be writing for a whole week (I'm sure you won't miss me though -.-) **

**Next chapter I will make, will be for "Hide and Seek" ^^ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

It was very cold outside. Rosette hurried from one store to the other, gathering a lot of gifts and other important things.

"Am I even able to carry all this the long way home?" she thought and looked at the big bags "Oh gosh, we even need a Christmas tree…"

She noticed a man standing at the street selling trees. She decided to buy a little pine for there living room. Joshua could then help decorate it as soon as he came home.

"I better go home now… I don't think I can walk if I buy any more" she mumbled and grabbed a tree, paid for it and then started trudging homewards with all her things. She tried her best to not drop any of the items she was carrying around.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and sighed "I wonder if the party has begun yet… are they having fun?" she muttered, she then shook her head "Nonsense, I'm sure they are all bored, Satella is surely being more snobbish than in school… just like at her birthday party… where she knocked me out"

She wondered if Shader had been able to make her new record with her mistletoe. She sweat dropped "I hope not…"

She suddenly dropped one of her bags, the contents of it rolled out of it and onto the street. Rosette placed the tree on the sidewalk and started collecting the things around her "I hate you too luck" she grumbled "Thank you very much…"

She went to grab an orange, but an unfamiliar hand was faster. She looked up and met the eyes of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was one of her teachers. Rosette sweat dropped "Good evening Mr. Remington Sir" she greeted with a smile.

"Good evening Miss Christopher" he greeted back "You should be more careful with this" he gave her the orange and helped her collect the rest "Let me carry some of that" he offered and took a good hold on the tree and the heaviest bag.

"Oh, but I really need no help Sir… it's fully okay" she tried, but Remington would hear nothing of it. She gave up in discussing this with him and let him carry the things.

"So, how do you feel Rosette?" Remington asked "Why aren't you on Satella's party?"

"I am not very fond of parties really" she replied "I had a lot to do anyways"

"Special plans for Christmas?"

"Yes, my brother and I will have it together with Shader and Azmaria" she smiled "I think we're going to have a lot of fun, even though we won't be too many"

"I'm going to Houston this year… well, actually it's in Pasadena" Remington told her "I have a sister there; she and her husband invited me"

"That sounds nice" Rosette smiled "That's far away though"

"Yes, I'll go there a little earlier, I want to spend a lot of time there… I'm going to celebrate New Year there as well"

"Oh gosh… I totally forgot we need stuff for that as well… hats and all that" Rosette remembered "I better buy it tomorrow, better too early than too late"

"That's a good idea" Remington laughed

They soon arrived at Rosette's house. Rosette took the tree and the heavy bag "Thank you very much Sir" Rosette thanked and waved as he disappeared down the street.

Joshua came home late as he said, but Rosette had remembered to leave him some remains from dinner. He talked about the games they had played all the time until they both went to bed.

The next morning in school Rosette was late once again. In lunch break she sat at a table with Azmaria and Shader. Azmaria told her about everything they had done the evening before. It seemed that it had been very fancy, just like always.

"AND YOU KNOW WHO I KISSED?" Shader squealed excitedly "I KISSED ADAM, BERNIE, CASPAR, DANNY, AL, JIM, TIM, KIM, JACK, JAKE, WILL, BILL, PHIL, JILL-"

"JILL?" Rosette burst, staring at the girl wide eyed.

"A JOKE" Shader squealed and continued her looooong list. She had even kissed Aion, before he had disappeared onto the toilet.

Rosette had to laugh when Shader told her that he had screamed and struggled before she could get her smooch "Even Chrono" Shader grinned.

"WHAT?" Rosette burst once again.

"Yes, it was only a shortie though, he too struggled a little" Shader explained "And he ran away from me as soon as I turned my head away"

In the next moment Rosette saw Chrono enter the room. When he saw Shader though, he immediately spun around and hurried into another direction.

Shader had seen him and grinned brightly "Aww… he is so shy" she squealed.

Rosette sweat dropped once more "Oh yes, so very shy"

Azmaria chuckled silently at them. Then something suddenly came to her mind, something she had wanted to ask Shader about "Uhm, where do you actually come from Mew?"

"Well… my dear Mommy was a Japanese… she fell so deeply in love with an American man… he was on a business trip to Japan, and when he saw her, he was immediately hers" Shader explained "But then destiny wanted him to go back to America… my Mommy was so sad… she told him she loved him and he as well told her he too loved her… they had to say goodbye though… but then, my Mommy decided to follow her heart and love to the big Nation known as America… she searched for him for many months until destiny and accident wanted them to meet once more in a simple café… they couldn't believe it at first, but soon they decided to marry and then a little later I was born" Shader grinned widely.

"Aww… what a beautiful story" Azmaria smiled

"My Daddy soon found another woman and left my Mommy though" Shader grinned "And unfortunately they never saw each other again"

"That was an unexpected ending Mew" Rosette commented, she too had thought the story was so romantic.

Soon the clock rang, telling the students to head for their next class.

After school Azmaria followed Rosette home. The little albino and Joshua were going Christmas shopping. Their Christmas Holliday had began as well, so they were both extra happy.

Rosette herself would prepare the tree and so on so they could decorate it when they came home.

Suddenly the girls heard something rattle in the bushes. They both stared at it and asked who was there.

Soon purple hair popped out of the green and a pair of red eyes scanned their surroundings.

"Chrono? What are you doing there?" Azmaria asked confused "Why are you in the bushes?"

Chrono placed his index finger on his lips, making both girls silence. He looked up and down the street, there was nothing there though. He sighed then and stepped out of the bushes to brush off leaves and sticks. He smiled down at them after a while "Hello" he greeted as if he never had been hiding.

"Why were you in the bushes?" Rosette repeated, lifting an eyebrow.

Chrono smiled sheepishly "Oh nothing, nothing at all… uhm… is Shader somewhere around?" he then asked, looking around innocently, loosening his collar a bit. He looked very relieved when both Rosette and Azmaria shook their heads in a no.

"So, where are you two heading?" he then asked

"Home to me" Rosette replied "Azzy and Joshua are going shopping today"

"Yes" Azmaria smiled "We still need to buy presents"

"I already have all I need" Chrono replied "I now just await Christmas Eve" a short frown appeared on his face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Rosette had noticed it, but decided to ignore it. She noticed another stick sticking out of his long hair. She went up and hesitantly pulled it out "Missed one" she smiled, a faint pink colour appearing on her cheeks.

"Heheh… thank you Rosette" he rubbed the back of his head "Well… I'll better be on my way… I wish you a Merry Christmas" he called and vanished into the bushes once more.

"Bye bye…" Rosette and Azmaria called, both sweat dropping at the strange antics of the boy.

Yes, now they just needed Christmas to come.

**AN: I'll write my last chapter on Friday before I go on Holliday ^^ it's going to be a kind of like the Halloween chapter :D **


	19. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 19****. (Don't know if it's good, but I up-loaded it anyways) :D**

Time after passed by in a hurry. It ended on the awaited date December 24. the birthday of the son of the great Lord.

Rosette was preparing dinner with Joshua. They had decorated the tree a few days earlier and they were both very proud. Joshua was wearing a casual but still nice sweater, a white shirt underneath it so if it got too hot, he was able to take the sweater off. His pants were a deep black colour. His hair though was like always ruffled up.

Rosette was wearing a sweater as well; it was purple and had red and blue moons at the hem. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her calves. She had pulled her hair into one single low ponytail.

Azmaria was there as well. The little girl was wearing a light reddish dress. In her hair she had one big white rose. She helped bringing plates and stuff onto the table.

"Joshua, mind the food while I go get the gifts okay?" Rosette called

"Sure sis" Joshua called back and she saw him walk into the kitchen.

She headed for her room and found the big bags with the presents. Her eyes fell upon one gift she wasn't so sure she should have bought. She had bought it for Chrono, but if she was able to give it to him, she wasn't so sure. She placed it on the table in her room and took the rest of the gifts down into the living room.

After they were al securely stuffed under the tree, she walked back into the kitchen. Joshua was looking out the window and Azmaria sat silently at the kitchen table. Rosette smiled at them. She thought she was very lucky to have them with her. They had all been orphans in their past.

Azmaria had lost her parents when she was very young. The same had happened to Joshua and Rosette. To be honest, many had lost their parents in young age.

Satella had too, but she and her sister now lived with an old man that was like a Grandfather for them. Chrono has never known his parents. He was an Orphan long before Rosette and Joshua. Then there was the new student Aion. Rosette had found out that he as well was an orphan, but he had got a new family.

"We are a bunch of Orphans" Rosette thought. Shader still had both her parents, but she hadn't seen her father for many years.

Suddenly there was someone at the door. Rosette went out and opened it. It was Shader.

"Speak of the devil" Rosette thought, smiling friendly at the black haired girl "MERRY CHRISTMAS" Shader squealed "I've got presents"

"Merry Christmas Mew" Rosette greeted "Come in and just place the gifts under the tree" she stepped aside so Shader could enter. She had a giant bag with her.

"Mew… did you maybe rob Santa Clause?" the blonde asked, her eyes widening.

"Nope, I've just bought a lot of presents for my best friends" Shader replied happily "I really hope you liked them"

Rosette suddenly felt a pang of guilt "You shouldn't buy so many gifts for us… I haven't even bought so many for you"

"It's okay Rosey" Shader smiled widely "I bought some for myself too"

"Oh… that's… nice…" Rosette commented, sweat dropping.

"Hello cuties" Shader squealed when she had entered the house "Aww… they are sooo shy"

Rosette came in a just noticed the dust clouds of Joshua, while Azmaria was given a great big hug. The blonde couldn't hold back a laugh.

After a while they just sat chatting about this and that. Shader had a lot to tell, she hadn't told her whole life story to Joshua and Azmaria after all. Rosette excused herself in telling the others she had to keep an eye on the food.

She could hear Shader explain everything into the smallest detail. Joshua excused himself as well, leaving poor Azmaria alone with the happy Shader.

"Why in the name of the great lord did you invite that girl?" he hissed in Rosette's ear as he stepped up beside her.

"I didn't" Rosette whispered back "She invited herself and I wasn't able to say no"

Joshua groaned "You and your terrible ability to find friends so fast"

Rosette laughed and patted his head "Aww… I am willing to share my friends with you my dear brother… you could start with Shader… all though, I think I already do share her with you"

Joshua rolled his eyes "Thank you very much for your greatness"

They were interrupted by the little clock on the shelves above the oven. Dinner was ready.

"Mmm… that goose looks great" Shader remarked

"Hey, don't talk like that over my sister" Joshua grumbled, earning him a bonk on his head "Ouch… what was that for?"

"She wasn't talking about me you dolt, she was talking about our food" Rosette growled annoyed

"Oh… sorry" Joshua smiled sheepishly at them. Azmaria started laughing.

The food was very good. Shader was the only one who wanted five portions though. Everyone stared at her. Not even Rosette got over two portions, and she was mostly the one that ate the most. In the background the radio was playing Christmas carols.

Azmaria just loved them. She sometimes had her eyes closed and just listened to the beautiful melodies.

The telephone suddenly began to ring loudly, making Rosette get up to get it. She picked up the receiver and greeted whoever it was. A familiar voice spoke to her in the other end. It was Aion.

"Oh, hello Aion" Rosette said "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really" he replied, a smile almost audible in his voice "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas my dear"

"Oh uhm, thank you very much Aion" she replied, a forced smile on her lips "Merry Christmas to you too"

"And I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend New Years Eve with me" he added.

"Uhm… but my brother and I always celebrate it with Azmaria, this year Shader will be coming as well I think"

She could almost hear Aion shudder as she mentioned the girl's name, but he wouldn't give up "I'm sure you have room for an extra guest don't you?" he asked in a purr "I am a friend of yours as well after all aren't I?"

Nobody had ever talked to her like that, she blushed involuntarily "I-I would really like to invite you Aion, but unfortunately I haven't got room enough for another guest" she said "An I-"

"Really now?" Aion cut her off "I think we could get room, you could just sit on my lap"

Rosette wanted nothing more than to just hang up.

Her thinking was abruptly disturbed by the ringing of the door bell "Good timing" she thought relieved and said "I'm sorry Aion, but I have to open the door, bye bye" then she hung up.

She heard the door open, probably Joshua.

"Hello dude" Joshua greeted. Rosette blinked, it was the first time she had heard Joshua say "Dude" to somebody.

"Oh really, too bad… well, you better come inside then" Joshua said and locked the door.

A little later she heard a loud squeal of joy. Rosette groaned, whoever had come, was now surely locked in a tight hug by Shader.

"Mew, he's dying" Azmaria called frantically.

Rosette shook her head "Better go help rescue the newcomer" she mumbled and headed for the living room. When she entered she was met by a strange sight. Azmaria had her hands clasped over her mouth, Joshua was pulling at Shader's arms and in Shader's arms was Chrono, his face all blue, almost purple like his hair.

"Chrono… what are you doing here?" she asked "Shader, let him go, or else he will suffocate"

"OKAY" Shader grinned and dropped the poor boy onto the floor. He coughed a couple of times, and scooted away from the happy girl.

"I'm sorry I'm coming unannounced" Chrono said "But my car broke down and I don't have a mobile phone"

Azmaria smiled "If you want you can stay here with us" she suggested "It's okay isn't it?" she looked up at the siblings. Joshua smiled "Of course he can, if you want there is still some leftovers of our dinner" he said "If you're hungry that is"

Rosette thought it was strange that there even were leftovers left, but nonetheless, she smiled "Where would you celebrate Christmas this year?" she asked

"I am actually a little hungry thank you" Chrono smiled "And, I was actually invited to celebrate at my cousin's place, but unfortunately, my car broke down"

"What about your cousin?" Azmaria asked "Won't he be worried?"

"Nah, I think I would only be in his way anyways" Chrono smiled "His girlfriend is visiting him as well, so I think it's better to just leave them alone"

"But you really should call first don't you think?" Rosette asked "Maybe they'll get worried about you"

"Nah, don't worry about that" Chrono grinned "Now, what do we do now?"

"We could play something" Shader suggested "How about Phantom of the Oper-"

"Shader" Rosette cut her off "We already had that… please, let's do something else"

"But but… THE PHAAAANNNNTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE… INSIDE YOUR MIIINND" she sang as loud as possible "And he will always be" she added and winked.

Azmaria placed her hands on her ears immediately "Please Mew…" she whimpered "Don't sing, it sounds terrible"

Shader suddenly looked hurt and pouted "NOBODY LIKES MEEEEE" she wailed, big crocodile tears running down her cheeks.

Joshua and Chrono scooted away from her, not wanting to be the ones to comfort the loud girl. Rosette looked at her friends and then sighed. She stepped over beside Shader and placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on Mew, it's not that bad… don't be sad"

Shader looked up at her "You like me?" she asked, big watery eyes staring up at the blonde.

"Of course, I even bought you a present, how about we open them now?"

Shader let out a squeal of joy "Yay" and hugged Rosette "I bought something to you too"

Rosette smiled and awkwardly patted the black haired girl's head. She excused herself and headed for her room. Destiny (lol ^^ in that case I'm destiny) had brought Chrono to their house, she grabbed the little gift on her table and looked at it. Should she really give it to him? What if she would make a total fool out of herself?

"No, I better wait with it" she decided and walked back down. Shader was allowed to be the first to open a gift. She had placed herself right next to Joshua and Chrono. Both boys eyed her with wary looks.

She squealed happily when she had opened her first present. It was a brand new hat with two big black furry cat ears on it "I just love cats" she giggled and pulled it down over her real ears immediately "Now it's Azzy's turn" she added and reached the little girl a gift.

Azmaria smiled when she saw it was from Joshua "Thank you very much Joshua" she said softly, making the blonde boy blush a deep red "Y-Your welcome Azzy" he whispered.

Rosette, Shader and Chrono looked at them with a smile "Aww… they are so cute" Shader whispered to Chrono. He nodded "They are just so shy" he whispered back. Shader's smile grew mischievous "Just let me handle that" she whispered.

Chrono dreaded the results of that, but just smiled back at her nervously.

Azmaria let out a happy little squeal "Oh Joshua that is so nice of you" she grinned widely "I always wanted that book"

Joshua's cheeks turned an even darker red. He didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Now it's Rosey" Shader grinned and reached her a gift. Rosette took it and saw it was from her. She already dreaded what could be in it.

She pulled of the paper and found a box inside of it "What is that Mew?" she asked curiously and opened the box. Inside the little box was a beautiful pair of earrings.

"A token of our friendship" Shader smiled warmly "You were my first friend in this new and my old schools"

"Oh Mew, I can't take that… I didn't even buy anything like this for you" Rosette said and went to hand over the earrings, but Shader only smiled warmly "Of course you can Rosey, and you will… now, it's Joshies turn now" she continued, giving the blonde boy his gift.

Joshua got a race car. He sweat dropped and thanked the happy girl next to him "I am not a little child anymore" he mumbled annoyed.

And so the present opening soon ended. Everybody had gotten great gifts. Even though Shader had overdone it a bit.

Joshua said there was running a Christmas show on television and turned it on. Rosette needed some fresh air and headed for the garden. It was cold outside though and she wrapped a brown blanket around her shoulders. The sky was all black and it was clouded. No stars were able to shine through this night.

She suddenly felt another presence beside her, making her look at the person next to her "Hello Chrono" she greeted

"Hello" he greeted back "You needed a Shader-free place too?"

"She can be quite… irritating sometimes, but I think she is very nice… annoying, but nice"

Chrono chuckled "Yea, I guess so" he said and again turned his attention towards the black sky.

Rosette was thinking about the present for him in her room. Should she give it to him now? "Uhm, Chrono?" she began hesitating. He turned his eyes to her "Hmm?"

"Uhm… wait a minute please, I'll be right back" she hurried into the house and up to her room. She grabbed the present and then headed back down. She stopped in the door to the garden though and watched Chrono for a few seconds, before she stepped out into the cold air again.

He was still looking up at the black sky, looking rather peacefully.

She tapped his shoulder and made him turn around "Uhm… I-I bought you something" she mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks. She held out the present for him without looking at him "It isn't much but… we are friends after all aren't we? And because you have helped me so often"

He blinked and took it "Oh, thank you, you really shouldn't have bought me anything Rosette" he said and started unwrapping the paper around it carefully.

Rosette didn't look at him.

"Thank you very much Rosette" Chrono smiled "How did you know I wanted that?"

"Uhm… lucky guess I guess" she replied with a blush

"Actually, I have a present for you as well" Chrono admitted and pulled something out from his pocket.

She took it "Y-You really got me something?"

"Yes, like you said, we are friends after all" Chrono smiled and waited for her to open it up. She did it carefully and found a beautiful bracelet inside "Thank you very very much Chrono" she said "It's beautiful… are you sure it wasn't too expensive?"

"Don't think about it" he answered "I'm just happy you like it"

"Uhm… we better go back inside, it's cold out here and I don't want any of us to get sick"

When the two entered the living room, they were met by a funny sight. Shader was laughing loudly and Azmaria and Joshua were blushing deeply. They both just sat there staring at the floor. It even seemed that there cheeks were turning even redder the more Shader laughed. Rosette asked what had happened, but neither Azmaria nor Joshua said anything. Shader just continued to laugh maniacally.

Suddenly Azmaria looked up at them, her eyes widened and she started to stutter "Oh n-no… she got y-you too"

Joshua looked up as well "She has hung them everywhere… we can not escape this embarrassing thing… even though it kind of felt good"

Rosette and Chrono both looked puzzled "What do you mean?" the purple head asked. Then he saw Shader watch them with a big mischievous smirk "Hehehehe… you will not escape"

A look of horror crossed both Rosette and Chrono's faces. They had no idea of what the other three were talking about.

Shader made a gesture with her index finger that they should look up. They did "_AAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGGG" _Rosette screamed inwardly; outwardly she made another grimace of pure horror and embarrassment. Her face exploded into a blush that was similar to her brother and Azmaria's faces.

Shader's face turned into a demonic smirk "You will not escape" she repeated and laughed evilly "BUAHAHAHAHA"

"It's… the mistletoe…" Joshua said as if under a trance "It's a tradition… no body can escape the tradition with the mistletoe"

"WHAT? NO, I CAN'T DO THAT… NO" Rosette pleaded. That would be far too embarrassing for her, she wouldn't do it.

Chrono looked down at her. She looked up at him, her face was nervous and fearful and a deep red colour. A blush was covering his face as well.

"What do we do?" he asked

"I-I-I don't know" she replied "B-But…"

"Do iiiitttt…" Shader hissed

Chrono gulped "There isn't a way around?"

"Nooooooooooooo" the black haired girl narrowed her eyes "Do iiiitttt"

He turned back to look at the blonde "It seems we have to…" he said

Rosette looked back at him. She wasn't able to say anything and just nodded. She glared at Shader "You are soo gonna pay for this Mew" she grumbled "I'll make you do something even more embarrassed than this"

Shader just grinned "I am evil aren't I"

"Grrr…" she was about to give a nasty reply on that, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up. A shiver made its way down her spine.

"Better get this over with" Chrono said. And began to lean in carefully.

Rosette most of all wanted to run down the street screaming full lungs, but right now, she couldn't "Please let me die" she begged "Please let a meteor hit our garden"

Their faces were now only a few centimetres away from each other. Shader was leaning closer out of excitement. Azmaria and Joshua were watching them, still blushing.

"W-Wait…" Rosette suddenly said, making Chrono stop and look at her.

"A-Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I'm afraid there isn't… Shader, I'm sure, will make us do it no matter what" he replied.

"And he's rihiight" Shader sing songed in the background.

Rosette nodded "O-Okay… Azzy and Joshua made it as well… I'm sure we can do it too, but please don't tell anybody… Satella will be furious"

Chrono chuckled "I promise, it's our little secret" then he closed the distance between them and touched her lips with his.

Rosette felt as if she was burning. She was sure she was all red from the roots of her hair till down to her toes. Chrono was as red as her.

They could both hear a satisfied squeal from Shader "Yay, shyness is gone" she yelled happily.

Chrono released Rosette "Was it bad?" he asked

Rosette shook her head slightly "Not as bad as I thought it would be…" she murmured, making Chrono smile "That's good"

"NOW IT'S MY TURN BOYS" Shader called and flared out her arms "Come to meee"

Both boys ran out of the room as fast as they could. Shader right behind them "Kissy Kissy" she called happily.

The two other girls sat next to each other on the couch. Azmaria asked Rosette how she felt. Rosette answered her with an "I'm fine, you?" Azmaria giggled "Great" both girls burst into fits of laughter. In the distance they could hear the screaming of the boys.

"I think it was a good Christmas Eve, don't you think so too Rosette?" Azmaria questioned.

"One of the best and funniest" the blonde smiled "Even though Mew was here"

"Yes, but she is the one who makes it all funny and exciting"

"You can say that again"

Both girls again started laughing again. Rosette was wondering if she should tell Satella about her kiss with Chrono nonetheless "She will be all green and blue of envy" she thought evilly.

Now the only thing they waited for was New Years Eve. She hoped it would be just as good as Christmas.

**AN: Well… there you have it. I don't know if it has become good****, but I wrote it as good as I could.**

**I have said it once before, but I am gonna repeat it now.**

"**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR" ^^**


	20. New Years Eve A happy 2009

**Chapter 20.**

Rosette and Joshua had both been in town to buy all the necessary stuff they needed for New Years Eve. Decorations, food, hats, chips and other goods, and a lot more.

Joshua was very excited; he and Azmaria had bought a few small fireworks that weren't too expensive. They had bought a couple of pairs of safety glasses as well.

Azmaria and Rosette had bought a pair of sparkling and glittering New Years Eve dresses. Rosette's was purple and had a lot of glitter on it. Azmaria's was silver and pink. Both thought that the last day of the year should be something very special.

Shader was invited too, but the girl had refused to tell them what dress she would wear and what plans she had for the evening. Joshua had said that he just wanted to be as far away from her than possible. The holidays had been wonderful after Christmas and they had had time to do what they wanted without any stress. It was much easier to celebrate New Year than Christmas Rosette thought.

Rosette and Azmaria had met Chrono on the street when they were shopping, and they had ended up inviting him as well. He said yes almost immediately. Unfortunately they had ended up in being forced to invite Aion as well because he had shown up a few seconds after.

Right now it was about noon on 31. December and Joshua and Azmaria were decorating the whole living room and hallway. They were laughing and teasing each other as they blew (The things you blow all over the place I really don't know what they're called in English -.-) at each other.

Rosette was preparing the drinks and the food so it could be ready when the guests came. She took a small peek into the living room and found her dear brother and her best friend in a sweet hug. She smiled warmly at them and knew they had waited for a long time on that opportunity to show their feelings for Each other. She should probably thank Shader for that later.

She retreated into the kitchen and pulled out plates and glasses for the guests. They had never been so many for New Years Even than they would be today. Suddenly the phone was ringing and she heard the two love birds jump apart and away from each other. Joshua was the one to pick it up while Azmaria went into the kitchen to help Rosette.

After a while Joshua hung up and headed for the kitchen as well. Rosette and Azmaria had prepared everything and were ready "Who was it?" Rosette asked.

"It was our good friend Aion" Joshua replied sarcastically "Do you believe it? At first he thought he was talking with you" he grumbled "He actually tried to flirt with me"

Both girls burst into fits of laughter "IT ISN'T FUNNY" he yelled embarrassed.

"Oh Joshua, it is funny" Rosette teased "Now, what did he want?"

"He actually wanted to know if he should bring anything tonight" he said "And if could be alone with me for a while… and with me I mean YOU"

"He wants to be alone with me?" she suddenly became serious "Over my dead body" she grumbled "I'll stay with Shader all evening then, that'll keep him off my back"

Joshua smiled "I don't need _him_ to be my brother-in-law either" he joked and laughed when Rosette slapped his arm.

The hours passed by slowly "WHY DOES TIME ALWAYS GO SO SLOWLY WHEN YOU'RE EXCITED?" Joshua burst out after three hours of just waiting. It was only six ó clock by then.

"Joshua, just find something to kill the time with…" Rosette grumbled "You and Azmaria could go for a walk or something" she proposed, making his eyes brighten up "Hey, good idea sis" he said with a smile "What do you think Azzy?"

The little girl nodded "I would love to go for a walk" she smiled back

Rosette thought it would be better to stay home and not go with the little love birds. She wanted to prepare the table. The guests would first be there in one a half hour, but she liked to be prepared. Maybe she could take to take a short nap as well. It would be a long evening.

The blonde didn't know what else was missing when she had prepared the table. She had everything "I can dress later when Azzy and Joshua are back" she thought.

A loud _**CRASH**_ was suddenly heard from the outside, it was soon followed by another one. Some people had already begun with the fireworks. Rosette went over to the window and saw a rain of colours fall down over the houses in the neighbourhood. She just hoped that nothing would catch fire. It hadn't been raining lately so the plants would be quite dry by now.

After a while the noise silenced and everything again became quiet.

She soon heard an annoyed voice from the door "But do I really sound like a girl?" Joshua asked Azmaria "How could that Doofus mistake me for my sister?"

"I really don't know Joshua" Azmaria said with laughter in her voice "Maybe the connection was bad"

"Or maybe that guy is just deaf" Joshua growled.

Rosette smiled when they entered "Hey, how was your walk?" she asked, making Azmaria walk over and tell her everything "He hasn't been talking about anything else than about how Aion mistake his voice for being yours" she said "He says he will tell Aion his meaning about that and that he shall keep away from you"

Rosette laughed "Oh my poor little Joshie" she grinned "You are too overprotective sometimes"

"I won't let such a guy near my sister… I haven't even told you what he said to me when he tried to flirt with me" he growled "And I better not tell you anyway" he added and grimaced.

Rosette walked over and gave him a hug "You'll be my bodyguard tonight then" she said "Now, we should probably change our outfit before our guests arrive" she and Azmaria headed for her room and Joshua for his own room. They all came back out in their sparkling and glittering dresses and suit.

"You look very good Joshua" Azmaria smiled with a blush covering her cheeks. Joshua turned red as well "Thank you Azzy, you look wonderful as well" he smiled back.

Rosette rolled her eyes "Come on sweet talkers, we better prepare the table" she teased and made her way into the kitchen to get everything she had prepared.

After that was done, the doorbell rang. Rosette opened up and was met by a hyper Shader "Oh Rosey, you look simply fabulous my dear" she squealed "I brought the Champus"

"C-Champus?" Rosette repeated confused

"Yes, the bubble water… the champagne" Shader grinned and pulled out a green bottle from a bag she was carrying. It seemed it wasn't the only bottle she had in there.

"Uhm… I think I'm better off without that stuff Mew" Rosette said in a hurry and scrunched her nose at the liquid inside the green container.

A loud _**BOOM**_ sounded from outside the door, and Rosette saw some of the neighbourhood kids playing with some fireworks.

She led Shader inside and now noticed what she was wearing. The black haired girl was wearing a glittering black Piano-singer-girl dress. She had glitter in her hair and a lot of make-up on. Rosette had never thought that Shader would ever loo like that "You look great Mew" Azmaria said when she entered the living room.

"THANK YOU CUTIE PIE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR" Shader squealed happily "YOU LOOK GOOD TOO MY LITTLE MOUSE… NOW WHERE IS MY BIG MAN?" Joshua had already disappeared into another part of the house. He had heard Shader as she entered the house and had made sure to run away to a safer place.

"Overprotective huh? More a coward" Rosette grumbled.

The doorbell rang once more and Rosette once again opened the door. This time it was Chrono, wearing a dark red suit "Hello Chrono, come inside" Rosette greeted

"Hello Rosette, Happy New Year" he smiled.

"Happy New Year" she smiled and made him enter the door. She was about to close the door, when another guest arrived "Hello my dear" Aion smiled and walked through the door "Happy New Year"

"Happy New Year Aion" Rosette greeted and locked the door as soon as he was inside as well. He didn't go into the living room like Chrono did though. He waited till Rosette had closed and locked the door and had turned around "You look gorgeous dear" he complimented. He was wearing a light blue suit with a glittery hem. Rosette smiled "Thank you Aion" she replied and started towards the living room as well.

She suddenly felt a hand on her back that slowly crept to her other side and she didn't like the feeling at all. She felt Aion move closer as well and instead of walking into the living room, she turned and headed for the kitchen. Aion simply followed her though "Want me to help you with anything?" he asked as she put the food onto a plate. She smiled at him "No thanks Aion, you really don't have to" she replied and started carrying the plate into the living room.

Joshua had reappeared from his hide and was relieved that he hadn't been hugged yet. Shader was talking with Azmaria about almost everything. They were all interrupted when Rosette told them that dinner was ready. Everybody found a seat. Rosette sat next to Joshua and unfortunately Aion.

The white haired young man kept staring at her during dinner and sometimes she felt his foot rub gently against hers.

Chrono sat opposite to them and watched Aion as he tried to flirt with Rosette. Aion smiled and whispered "Rosette my dear, I still need to give you my Christmas present" she turned to look at him "B-But Aion, I totally forgot to buy something for you" she admitted, but it only made him chuckle "Don't worry about that dear, I forgive you" he cooed.

She noticed Joshua glare at him from the other side of her. She smiled at him and whispered "Now what's with the nasty look?" in an amused tone. Joshua hmpfed "I don't like that guy" he whispered back "I forbid you to be alone with him… who knows what he is up to"

"Aww… thank you Joshie" she grinned, relieved that she had him as a brother. She put on the hat that lay next to his plate "And now you even look handsome" she grinned. The hat was in all the rainbow's colours and it had two big horns at the sides and a long devil's tail in the back.

"Ha ha… very funny" Joshua pouted, but still a smile made its way over his features after less than five seconds. Rosette and the others placed their hats on their heads; Shader of course was wearing a hat with big cat ears on it. Azmaria wore a hat with little Angel wings on each side, Chrono's hat was purple like his hair and Aion's looked just like Joshua's just in a different colour.

"Okay peeps, champus for everyone" she squealed happily as the clock was about midnight. She pulled out the green bottle and a few glass. She poured the liquid into them and handed them to everyone.

"I am happy there is no teacher around" Chrono mumbled and took the glass he was given.

Everybody had gathered around the TV where the countdown would soon find place. Joshua stepped in between Aion and Rosette, he was giving Aion an annoyed glare "I don't sound like a woman" he growled. Aion looked at him confused and blinked "Beg your pardon?"

Joshua just continued to glare at him, making Aion even more confused. The blonde hadn't told Aion that he wasn't Rosette, so that's the reason Aion was a little… astonished…

Rosette was fighting down a laugh with all her might at the sight of the confused white haired boy. It came out as a strange "Pfffffft" instead though.

"IT'S TIME IT'S TIME" Shader suddenly squealed and jumped up and down, almost dropping her glass "LET'S START COUNTING PEEPS… 10… 9… 8… 7…-"

Azmaria and Chrono stood next to each other and were the only ones who counted down silently.

"6… 5… 4…-" Shader continued "OH IT'S SO EXCITING"

The siblings sweat dropped "Heheh…"

"3… 2…AAAAANNNNNNDDDD… HAPPY NEW YEAR" Shader yelled as loud as she could "FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FEELLOW-" she sang.

Outside the fireworks had already begun. They all cheered and let their glass meet in a melodious _CLANG. _Rosette smiled warmly when Azmaria jumped into Joshua's arms and said "Happy New Year" to him. Rosette took the opportunity to hug them both at the same time. Shader did the same and almost squeezed all air out of them. After that she glomped both Chrono and Aion as well.

They decided to go outside and watch the fireworks. It was chilly out though, so they wore their thick winter coats.

The sky was bright in all different colours. They almost didn't know where to look, there were fireworks everywhere.

Azmaria wasn't so fond of them, so she and Joshua stayed inside and watched them through the window instead.

Aion took the opportunity to place an arm around Rosette's waist "Happy New Year my dear" he whispered and pressed his lips against her cheek. She tried to break away, but Aion let his arm keep her in place.

Suddenly Aion was pulled away from her by Joshua who had seen it "Hey, keep your fingers away from my sister" he growled "And don't you dare say I sound like a woman"

Rosette whispered a "Thank you" into her brother's ear and hurried into the house to where Azmaria was. The little girl saw her coming "What happened? Why was Joshua so angry all of a sudden?"

Rosette smiled "It's nothing Azzy" she replied "Aion was just being Aion"

"Oh…"

Suddenly they saw Shader, she had an angry look in her eyes "YOU FORGOT THE SAFETY GLASSES YOU NAUGHTY KIDS" She scolded and gave each of them a pair "NOW BACK AWAY AND SEE A PROF IN ACTION" she took a match and lightened it, then set it slowly down to her fireworks.

The firework flew into the air and exploded into a rainbow of colours. Shader grinned "One more" she said and lightened one more. This one flew even higher and exploded as well "ONE MORE" she squealed and tried a third time. This one flew into the air as well, but then suddenly something went wrong; it changed direction and instead flew back down.

All the youths jumped into safety when it raced downwards. It got caught in the branches of a little tree and exploded. The tree immediately started to burn. The brown dry leaves were gone in a few seconds.

Rosette hurried out and yelled to Joshua "Josh hurry, the water hose"

The blonde boy caught it and turned on the water. Chrono took the hose and aimed the water at the burning tree/bush. The chilly weather helped a little and in a few minutes the fire was out.

Shader grinned sheepishly "Oops… sorry… my fault"

They decided it was better to just go inside and eat sweets and drink warm cocoa. It was really comfy and they were laughing, hearing music and chatting the time away. They learned to know each other much better. At one time Joshua and Azmaria were dancing sweetly with each other.

When time struck about three, Shader had fallen asleep, her head leaning on Aion's shoulder. He wanted to move away, but unfortunately she had a death grip on his arm.

Joshua had his arm around Azzy's shoulder and she was leaning on him. She too had fallen asleep.

Chrono smiled at them all "Well, I'll better head home, I need to feed Gregor and be sure he hasn't got a heart attack from all the fireworks" he said and got up. Rosette followed him outside to say goodbye. He stopped on the front porch and turned to look at her "It was a nice party, thank you" he said.

"It was nice of you to come Chrono" Rosette replied "Thank you too"

Then he suddenly leaned towards her and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek "I'll see you soon then" he smiled and headed for the street where his car was parked. Rosette was blushing madly "B-Bye bye" she called and saw him drive away.

"Happy New Year" she whispered and walked back inside.

**AN: Well... what do you think? I hope you liked it.**

**Oh and "A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL" ^^ I hope you'll have a good jump into the new year. And do be careful with the firework, don't loose any fingers okay? ^^ It hurts like hell... (I haven't tried it, but anyway, be careful -.-) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Back in school everything was like normal. Unfortunately. It was actually even more boring than normal. Sir Remington hadn't come back from Pasadena yet, so they had a substitute to replace him in the time he was gone. It was a young woman named Helen. Rosette almost fell asleep during those lessons.

"I can't take it anymore Azzy" she wailed "It's even more boring than watching the grass grow"

Aion came walking down the hallway and saw them. He looked as if he had just woken up as well. A loud yawn escaped his lips "Kate really doesn't know anything about teaching people math... she only talked about one thing in the entire lesson..." he grumbled and scratched his head.

Azmaria nodded "I'm just happy we can get out soon" she said. Rosette looked at her "What do you mean?" she asked confused "Out?"

Azmaria nodded "Yes, didn't you hear it? We are going on an excursion next week" she explained "Oh... I guess it was the time you were sleeping in class that Helen told us that"

"We're going with Helen?" Rosette whimpered "It's gonna be soooo boring"

Aion smiled "Any idea where we might be going?" he asked "It could be great to get out of this dust hole"

"It's to some sort of museum I think" Azmaria replied and added "Say... have you seen Shader today?"

"Nope, isn't that great?" Aion grinned "It's why it's so peaceful today"

Rosette hated to say it, but "It really is peaceful for a change" she said "But she isn't a bad person... just really... hyper"

In their lunch break Rosette and Azmaria sat together at a table talking and laughing. They had had art class today too, and that hadn't been too boring. They had to visit an art museum at the same day as the other excursion. Rosette wasn't a big fan of museums and stuff. Then the conversation turned to something else "Hey Rosette?" Azmaria asked, a little nervously. The blonde looked up "What is it Azzy?"

"Uhm... it's about Joshua..."

"Hmm... what is with him?" Rosette asked curiously, noticing that the little girl started to blush. She stuttered something Rosette couldn't hear "What did you say Azzy?" she asked and leaned closer in over the table "I... I said that I... I really l-like him..."

Rosette smiled "I know"

"What?" Azmaria now blushed even more "Y-You know?"

"Of course I do" Rosette grinned "I always did... you two are so cute together"

With that Azmaria was as red as a tomato "Oh please stop saying that" she said and covered her embarrassed face with her hands, before she started giggling madly.

Their conversation was stopped when Chrono appeared behind them with a smile "Hello you two?" he said "Have you heard the news?"

"What news Chrono?" Azmaria asked, both girls looking at him curiously.

He sat down at their table and smiled at them "We have two new lovers here" he whispered, making both Rosette and Azmaria lean in to hear his whispers.

"Who is it?" questioned Rosette in a whisper as well, taking a quick glance around the room.

"Look to your right towards the last table" he said "Then you'll know"

Both girls turned their heads in said direction and gaped "Oh mi gosh..." it was Shader. The black haired girl was grinning madly while there almost was a talking contest between her and a black haired boy next to her. Sometimes she leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek or nose. When she did that, he chuckled and pecked her cheek in return. The boy had fuzzy black hair, a pair of green eyes and a pair of round glasses on his nose.

He seemed to be very happy with Shader. What actually was quite strange.

"Do you think he knows what he does?" came Aion's comment a little later "Maybe she has tricked him"

Rosette hit his shoulder "Don't say something like that" she grumbled "They both look very happy together"

"Yes and they are such a cute couple" Azmaria smiled in agreement.

Aion smirked down at the blonde "I think they are a great inspiration" he purred to her "Don't you think too my dear?"

"Oh stop it" she grumbled as an answer.

Chrono and Azmaria looked at each other sweat dropping, while Rosette gave Aion another hit on his shoulder.

All of a sudden Shader appeared at the table. She smiled brightly, the boy's arm around her waist. She grinned at her friends "I'M IN LOVE" she squealed "AND HE IS SOOOO CUTE"

The boy leaned in to kiss her cheek lovingly, making her squeal again "SEE?"

Rosette smiled "I'm so happy for you Mew" she said "He looks great"

"THANK YOU" Shader squealed once more.

The boy smiled "Hi, my name is Neko" he greeted "My honey Kitty has told me so much about you"

Shader squealed again and hugged him "I JUST LOVE IT WHEN HE CALLS ME THAT" the boy gladly hugged her back.

Aion grimaced "So lovely" he grumbled and sweat dropped when the boy kissed the girl's cheek again.

Neko seemed to be very nice, and he seemed to like Shader very much. Then suddenly he smiled "Hey, I got a good idea" he said with a grin "How about we all here at this table would go out one evening? Into a fun park or something like that" he proposed. Shader was squealing again happily "Oh sugar, that's a wonderful idea" she said "That would be so much fun" he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek again "Then it's settled" he whispered in her ear, making her squeal for the umpteenth time.

Rosette, Azmaria and Chrono thought that it would be nice to go out together, but Aion dreaded it already.

"Can we take Joshua with us too?" Azmaria asked shyly

"Of course" Neko replied "If you want to take your boyfriend too it's allowed"

Azmaria blushed "T-Thank you Neko"

Aion broke into the conversation "How long exactly have you two known each other now?" he asked the happy couple. Shader grinned "Two hours" she replied happily. Aion sweat dropped "What? And already you are-"

"Let's all meet on Saturday afternoon about five then" Chrono suggested "I think I'll be able to drive us there"

"GREAT" Shader grinned and dragged her "Sugar" off to next class.

The rest of them just stood there, every one of them thinking their own thoughts. Aion mostly how they could already be so close after only two hours.

**AN: It's short isn't it? -.- I had really no idea what to write... **

**Oh well ^^ Shader is happy now at least and the boys are safe.**

**Until next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

The fun park was very full that Friday evening. They had arrived and were now discussing where to go first. Aion suggested they part and meet again after a few hours. He didn't want to be near the loving couple. Shader and Neko wanted to go off to the love tunnels, while Azmaria and Joshua wanted to win something. That left Aion, Chrono and Rosette to walk around by themselves.

Aion thought about going to the roller coaster, but when they arrived there, there was a long snake-like line of people in front of it. It would take at least an hour for them to wait there.

Rosette didn't know where to go; she had never been in a fun park before.

Aion smirked and placed an arm around her shoulders "I would love to show you everything" he purred, but she declined that offer "No thanks Aion"

Chrono stopped and smiled "Hey, how about we try that one?" he pointed at a crash car track (Is that the right word? -.-) Rosette grinned "I'll beat the both of you" she smirked. Both Aion and Chrono smirked back "You're on" then they all ran off to get a car. The line in front of it wasn't so long, so they soon all three each got a car.

Rosette's car was blue. She smirked at the boys and made thumbs up sign for them. Aion sat down in a white car; he struck a pose and made the 'Victory' sign. Chrono shook his head. His car was purple; he brushed some hair out of his eyes, and winked at the two others.

Soon the music started and the cars started driving. Rosette tried to bump into the two boys, but they managed to dodge her attacks. Then they decided to team up on her and crashed their cars into hers, so she ended in a corner and was stuck. A young man hurried over and pushed the car back out on the track "Now I'll get them" she smirked and drove off where they were.

They were almost trapped in the many cars that crashed into each other. She crashed her car into Aion's and made him bump into that of a young couple "Hey!" he called with a smile and turned his car to follow the blonde. Chrono took the opportunity to crash his car into the side of Aion's. Aion cursed the purple head "Hey, I almost got her"

Chrono laughed and hurried off.

Rosette had turned her car and was now speeding towards the boys. She laughed loudly when she crashed into them both. Before they could do anything more though, the cars stopped and it was over. Rosette smirked at them "I won"

Aion and Chrono would hear nothing of it "Oh yea?" they both said in unison. And with that, a kind of contest started between them.

When they were outside, Aion caught sight of something "Hey, I have an idea on what to do next" he said "I challenge you, to go with me into the 'House of Horror' and the first who gets scared, has lost and has to buy the two others an ice cream... or a beer"

Rosette and Chrono took a look at the house. It looked just like a real horror house. Rosette gulped "I hope you're not scared dear" Aion whispered. She snorted "Of course I'm not scared" she huffed and grabbed the boys hands "Come on, I'll show you"

The closer they got, the louder the screams from the inside got. A monster growl and the evil laugh of something were heard from the inside. All three entered the house with no sign of fright in their eyes. At least none of them showed it.

(Reminds me of my first trip into a horror house ^^ I had my eyes closed almost all the time... -.- pathetic...)

The blonde walked in the middle of the boys. She only looked scared when they didn't look. At one time, she even hat to clasp her hands over her mouth to suppress a scream. You don't know how relieved she was when they exited the building.

"So... who is the unlucky loser?" Aion asked smugly. Chrono and he both looked down at the blonde "There she is" Smiled Chrono and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rosette glared up at them "Hey, what about you?" she asked annoyed. Both boys laughed "None of us were scared dear" Aion smirked "And I was even able to feel your shivering body"

She glared at him "You team up on me" she growled. Chrono smiled "No Rosette, I felt it too... and besides...-" he leaned down "I heard the scream you wanted to suppress"

Aion laughed "Yea, I heard it too"

"Grrrr... I'll get you next time" she grumbled and together they walked off to buy an ice cream. The boys were teasing her the entire time. Then she saw a shooting booth. She smirked "Look, there I'm gonna beat you two" she said and dragged them both off to where it was. Rosette was the first to try.

She aimed and shot.

_**BANG**__**...**_

_**BANG...**_

_**BANG...**_

She put the gun down and took a look at it. Not bad, she had hit two out of three times. She smirked smugly at the boys "Make it better" she challenged. Both boys immediately took the challenge and next was Aion.

_**BANG...**_

_**BANG...**_

_**BANG...**_

Aion smiled. He had a good feeling about this. His smile soon vanished though. He had hit absolutely nothing. He cursed the wretched game and made place for Chrono. Chrono aimed and shot.

_**BANG... **_

_**BANG...**_

_**BANG...**_

Chrono too had a good feeling. A victorious smile formed on his face. He had missed none. All three shots had reached their goal.

"Here is your prize" The man behind the counter said and gave Chrono a big oversized stuffed Lion. Chrono smiled at his two opponents and smirked "I think this is more for a young lady" he said and gave Rosette the stuffed teddy. She smiled, though felt bad that she had lost in the game she had challenged them to "Thank you" she mumbled and took it.

The three had a lot of fun the whole evening. After a couple of hours, Rosette had got three more teddies from the boys. It seemed they wanted to show her how good they were.

Aion had won one, while Chrono had won two.

Rosette had her arms full, but she laughed every time Aion stopped and said "Chrono, I am gonna beat you in this game"

When they all met to ride some roller coasters, She saw Azmaria and Joshua hold hands. Azmaria was too carrying two stuffed animals.

Shader was carrying a big black stuffed cat. Neko had his arm draped around her waist, she leaned on him. Aion grimaced at the sight.

"We should get something to eat somewhere" Joshua proposed "How about pizza" he loved pizza. Azmaria agreed "That would be delicious" she smiled and pecked his cheek.

Aion groaned "There is too much love in the air for me" he muttered and placed a palm over his eyes.

They all went eating and a couple of hours later, they decided it was time to leave.

Joshua blushed and whispered to Rosette that he and Azmaria wanted to walk home. Rosette wasn't happy about that at first, but she smiled as Azmaria wrapped her arms around his arm and started pulling him off "Later sis" he called and walked away with his love.

Shader and Neko had started walking as well.

Aion had crept into the car for safety. He couldn't stand all the romance around him.

Rosette and Chrono got in as well and soon they drove off. Aion complained about all the romance, while Rosette and Chrono laughed.

A little while after, the blonde had fallen asleep. Her head resting on the biggest of the teddies.

"Rosette? Hey Rosette" she heard a voice call. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes "Huh... wha?" she mumbled and looked around. Her eyes stopped at Chrono's smiling face "You're home" he said "Aion is long home as well"

She glanced out the window and saw the house. The lights were still out, so that meant Joshua hadn't come home yet "Oh, thank you"

Chrono got out and helped her carry the teddies. He couldn't stop laughing at the looks Aion had given him every time he had won "We had fun didn't we?" he asked. Rosette smiled "Yea... it was what we all needed I think" she replied and unlocked the front door.

"Thanks Chrono" she smiled as the door was open and Chrono had placed the stuffed animals inside the door "Was nice of you"

"You're welcome Rosette" he smiled back "Uhm..."

"Heh... yea uhm..." she laughed nervously.

A faint blush had appeared on his cheeks and he slowly started to move closer. Rosette blushed as well. Her heart rate involuntarily sped up. She felt his hand on her right cheek and then his lips on her left. She was by now redder than a cherry. The moment didn't take long though, before it ended.

He pulled back "Goodnight" he said softly and walked back to his car. She just stood there. It was the second time he had kissed her cheek now. He never went further than that. She waved slowly and saw him drive off.

She walked in, grabbed the teddies and brought them to her room. She threw herself on her bed; a deep sigh escaped her lips "I think... I might... be in love..." she whispered and hugged the lion "I just don't know... if I'll ever have a chance by him"

Joshua found her like this on her bed later. He smiled and draped the covers over her. He didn't want to wake her up "Goodnight sis" he smiled and closed the door.

**AN: I have a little head ache -.- but at least I managed to get this chapter done.**

**I hope you liked it ^^**

**Until next chappie.**


	23. Valentines Day

**Chapter 23.**** February 14'Th 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY' **

It was February 14'Th. Almost all students in Rosette's school were in love-fever. On the Sunday after Valentines Day, there would be a ball once again. Everybody had to find their special Valentine and go there with him or her. Many would first find their Valentines at the ball, but the excitement was big anyway.

(YAY **^_^** another ball **XD** lol)

Azmaria was carrying a great pile of postcards. She wanted to give all her friends a card, to show them how much they meant for her and how happy she was to have them. The little girl smiled as she walked towards Rosette. Rosette noticed her and smiled back "Happy Valentines Day Rosette" she grinned "I have a card for you, you are my best friend"

"Aww... that is so sweet of you Azzy" Rosette smiled "I have one for you too" they exchanged their cards and went on to their lockers "How many cards have you got today Azzy?" Rosette asked. Azmaria pulled out about ten cards "Eleven with yours" she replied "How many have you got?"

"Uhm... with yours it should be about... one..." she grumbled the last part and pouted "I know I have more friends..."

Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to a warm surface. The person leaned in and kissed her cheek "Hello my dear" Aion whispered with a purr "I have a present for you"

Rosette glared at him "How dare you?" she growled and tried to break free, but stopped when he held up a package in front of her face "Open up" he said and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Go away" she grumbled, but he shook his head "Nope, first open the gift"

"Grrrr... You know I should punch you for this"

"I know" he smirked "but you won't"

She grumbled something and then started to open the present. Azmaria tried to hold back a giggle, but was interrupted when a boy dropped another card in her arms.

Aion was still waiting. Rosette opened the gift and found a diamond bracelet inside of it, the small stones were shaped like hearts and were sparkling in the light "Aion what?" she stared at it and then at Aion "That's exaggerated Aion... you know all it takes is a simple card on a day like this"

Aion smirked "But you are something special dear" he purred and released her to put the bracelet around her wrist.

"They aren't real are they?" she murmured as she looked at the sparkling jewellery. Aion grinned "Don't worry my dear, nothing is too expensive for you" he said "Now... I guess you have a card for me?"

Rosette blinked, but then pulled out the card she had made for him. It was only a friendship card though. He didn't seem to care "Thank you honey" he said and walked off "Grrrr... the nerve..."

Azmaria immediately hurried over and examined the bracelet "Oh it's so beautiful Rosette" she smiled "You must mean a lot to him... what will the other boys say?"

Rosette narrowed her eyes "What other boys? Unfortunately there are no other boys... at least none of them have given me such jewellery... or anything else for that matter."

"Don't worry Rosette" Azmaria smiled "They'll come, I'm sure about that"

A boy with glasses noticed the bracelet "Oh, what a fine quality of high polished glass... most men buy this kind of gifts to their girlfriends when-" he never managed to continue his explaining, because all of a sudden he was flying through the air. Rosette blew at her fist "I hate such wannabes" she growled "And I knew it was only glass"

Suddenly they noticed Satella at her own locker. She was surrounded by a herd of loud boys. They all wanted a card from her and they all gave her their cards as well. Satella had a smug look on her face as she saw Rosette. Rosette grumbled something and continued on with Azmaria.

When they arrived at their lockers, Rosette noticed something sticking in her locker door. It was a white envelope. She hurried over and pulled it out. Azmaria stared at it excitedly "Is it a Valentines letter? Who is it from?" she asked with a great smile on her face.

"I'm sure someone mistook our lockers" Rosette grumbled "You better open it"

"Noo Rosette, I'm sure it's for you... OPEN IT UP"

"Alright alright... geez" the blonde grumbled and ripped the top of the envelope up. She pulled out a little sheet of paper and read aloud for Azmaria.

"_For Rosette Christopher_! (She heard Azmaria squeal "See?")

_Love is like a lump of gold,  
Hard to get, and hard to hold.  
_

_Of all the girls I've ever met,  
You're the one I can't forget.  
_

_I do believe that God above,  
Created you for me to love.  
_

_He chose you from all the rest,  
Because he knew I would love you best._

_From the Secret One_"

Rosette blushed; she had never read anything like that before. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as she read the words again "How beautiful..." she breathed. Azmaria smiled warmly "Oh my God it's so short and sweet... The one who wrote this must be very romantic... I wonder who it is..."

"At least it's not Aion... that's for sure" Rosette murmured "Who else could it be?"

"A secret one" Azmaria smiled "Oh it's so romantic" she squealed.

Their talking was interrupted by the loud ringing of the clock. It was time for the last lesson. Azmaria hurrily pulled a card out and told Rosette it was for Joshua. There were many red and pink hearts on it "Good luck finding your secret lover" she called to Rosette just before she hurried off to last lesson.

Rosette smiled, her blush increasing slightly. She pulled the letter into a hug and closed her eyes "Thank you... whoever you are..."

She then placed it in her pocket and hurried off to her last lesson. She got letters from Shader, who was out far too late with her cards. She had been too busy being in love with Neko "I LOVE YA ALL" She had squealed. Rosette got some cards from those who were in her last lesson. Even Neko walked over and gave her a card, before he went off to find Shader, before she hugged someone to death.

Rosette had been lucky this time. Shader hadn't had time to hug her.

On her way home, she pulled the letter out once again and read it. She still hadn't found out who had written those beautiful words for her "Only for me..." she sighed, closing her eyes "I wish I knew who you are Secret One..."

The honk of a car suddenly broke the silence and Rosette's eyes shot open "You should look where you go Rosette, the light was red" Chrono called from his car. She looked up and the light was indeed on red. She blushed "Oh right, thanks Chrono" she smiled and walked over as he opened the car door "Want me to drive you home?"

She hurrily placed the letter back in her pocket and sat herself next to the purple haired boy "Thank you" she smiled "It's very nice of you"

"It's okay" he grinned "What had caught your attention so, since you didn't have time to look in front of you?" he asked. Rosette suddenly remembered something "Oh right... I have a card for you" she smiled and pulled out a little red and blue card "Happy Valentines Day"

Chrono took it and placed it in his pocket "Thank you"

"So? How many cards did you get today in school?" asked Rosette curiously.

"Hmm... let me see..." he took a short look over his shoulder "Fifty" he replied

"What? So many?" Rosette gaped and looked over her shoulder as well. The whole back seat was covered in pink and white cards with big hearts on them.

"All from girls" he said with a grimace "Most of them are love cards... even though I don't know most of them..."

Rosette giggled "And now you got another one"

"Yea... I never understood women" he smiled

"Aion doesn't either... look what he got me" she showed him the bracelet and thought she saw a cold look cross his face for a few seconds "It's too much... a simple card could do it... or like the letter I got"

"A letter? From who?" He asked, his crimson eyes straying to her pocket where he had seen her put the letter. She blushed "It was so wonderfully written... it warmed my heart when I read it..."

"And you don't know from who it is?"

She shook her head "No... but I really want to find out..." she pulled the letter out and looked at it dreamily "The someone must be a very romantic kind of guy..." then she grumbled "At least I hope it's from a guy... and that it's not only a cruel joke..."

"I think it's from an honest guy Rosette... I guess you just have to wait, then he will automatically show himself to you..." he stopped the car "So, we're here"

Rosette smiled "Thank you once more Chrono... I really owe you a lot by now" she said and stepped out of the car "Oh, by the way... did you get a card from Shader?"

Chrno grimaced "Yes... and a death hug..."

She laughed "Guess I was the only one lucky then" she grinned "See ya" she waved and watched him drive off. She walked to the front door and entered the house.

She met Claire that exited it. Joshua was sitting on the floor in the living room. He looked a little sick, but anyway smiled as she entered "Hey, are you feeling bad?" she asked as she saw him and sat down next to him "A little" he admitted "Nothing bad though..."

"Good" she smiled "Here, I got you a Valentines card from lover"

Joshua blushed "Oh t-thank you..." he mumbled and silently took it from her. She turned and headed for her own room. She plopped backwards onto the bed and read the letter again. She smiled.

Joshua knocked on her door and asked if everything was alright "You looked flushed... your face was all red..."

"I got this today... but I don't know from who it is" she said and sighed. Joshua grimaced "You are different... are you in Valentines fever?" he took the letter and read it himself, he whistled "That guy must really have feelings for you"

"Yea... I think I'll take a little walk"

"Okay sis" Joshua smiled "Just don't talk to strangers and don't get lost somewhere"

"Yes Dad" Rosette mocked and hurried out before Joshua could catch her and tickle her.

The fresh air was very refreshing. The sun was shining and only a few grey clouds could be seen in the sky. Rosette decided it would be nice to take a walk in the park and then go to the bakery to buy some cake for later on.

She didn't get far, before she met a familiar face "Hello" she heard a male voice call, making her turn around with a smile "You here Chrono?" she asked "I thought you lived more far away from this park"

"Nah, wanted to take a walk before I drive home... it's boring anyways, and Gregor isn't exactly what you call interesting company"

Rosette laughed "No, I guess he isn't one of the talkative kind of birds"

"You got it" Chrono laughed "Now, how about _we_ give each other company on our walk?"

"Sure" Rosette smiled and started walking "So... have you read all your cards, or are they still lying unopened on the backseat of your car?"

"I have opened one until now" he said "And I'm sure it was one of the nicest cards I have read and will read"

"Tell me who it is from?" she asked and looked at him pleadingly

He smirked "No" he replied teasingly, making her pout "You meanie..." she grumbled and looked away from him. He grinned "Alright I'll tell you, but don't tell anybody"

She brightened up "I won't" she grinned and leaned in to hear him whisper "It's from a young girl"

"Grrrr... oh _that's_ explaining a lot" she grumbled "Our school has like thousands of young girls prancing around"

"I know" he smiled and sat down on a bench. Rosette sat down next to him. She was about to ask him something, when he started to talk.

"It takes more than caring  
To be a real friend;  
The nature of friendship;  
Requires a blend  
Of warmest compassion  
And love deep and true  
To reach and to comfort  
The way that you do.  
Because I can see  
That your kind of friendship  
Is priceless to me."

He grinned at her "How was that?" he asked. Rosette gaped "You didn't come up with this by yourself did you?" He laughed "No, I found that once... a long time ago and it just... caught me" he explained "I think though that you are my first... friend..." he trailed off "And..." he sighed and shook his head slightly.

She looked at him "What is wrong?" she asked, then smiled "I can a little poem as well... listen"

"A friend is someone we turn to,  
When our spirits need a lift,  
A friend is someone we treasure,  
For true friendship is a gift."

He smiled "That was nice"

"Only nice?" she pouted, though a blush still appeared on her cheeks after he said that. Chrono chuckled "Forgive me?"

She turned a stubborn face at him, her blush increasing when he reached his hand out towards her. He smiled warmly at her, waiting patiently for her to give up and forgive him. She sighed "Oh alright... I forgive you" she put her hand in his and shook it.

"I feel much better now... I have to go now okay? Bye bye Rosette" he called and ran off towards the other end of the park. Rosette stared after him "That was fast..." she mumbled and got up from the bench.

When she came home, and when she took off her coat, something fell out of her pocket. It was a letter.

"How did that get there?" she murmured and picked it up. She opened it and read it.

"_All the love that history knows,  
is said to be in every rose.  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
is less than what I feel for you._

_From The Secret One_"

"It's another letter from him..." she murmured "Why can't he just show himself to me?" she grumbled and blushed once again "I want to thank you Secret One... but how can I do so, when I don't know who you are?"

She didn't find out who it was from. Not even in the next couple of days. She was annoyed.

A sigh escaped her lips three days after. She hadn't received anymore letters from the Secret One. Azmaria had tried to help her, but even when they were two, nothing could be found out.

Azzy, I give up... I will never find out who the Secret One is" the blonde mumbled when they were both sitting in the cantina eating their lunch.

All of a sudden, a little paper plane came flying down and into Rosette's lunch. She picked it up and looked around angrily "Who did that?" she growled, but no people in the room looked as if they had just thrown the little piece of paper.

"Hey Rosette, look" Azmaria said and pointed at the little plane "There are written words on it"

"Really?" Rosette took it and read it.

"_I asked God for a flower, he gave me a bouquet  
I asked God for a minute, he gave me a day  
I asked God for true love, he gave me that too  
I asked for an angel and he gave me you._

_If you want to find out who I really am, meet me in the park at the lake about eight ó clock this evening_

_From the Secret One_" underneath the words was drawn a feather and a curvy purple line.

Azmaria gasped "Oh my God this is soooo romantic" she squealed "Are you going?"

Rosette looked at the letter, reading it over a few times before answering "I... I don't know... what if it's from the most disgusting guy in this school?" she glanced over at a fat boy, eating a sandwich greedily. Then at a boy who blew his nose loudly in his own sleeve.

She grimaced "What if it's from one I absolutely don't like? Or if it's only a joke and that the ones who wrote it just wait for me to come, just to laugh at me for being so naïve?"

"Oh Rosette, it might as well be a very good looking and handsome boy... the prince of your dreams... it would be so romantic and wonderful"

"I don't know..." Rosette mumbled

"Come on Rosette" Azzy sighed "You're going to regret it if you don't go"

"Fine... I just hope you're right..." Rosette murmured when she gave up at last.

The same evening was a little chilly. Even though Rosette wore a jacket it was still too thin. She was shivering and it didn't help her bad mood the least "Oh, it's about fifteen minutes since he should have been here..." she growled and put her arms close to her body "I knew I shouldn't have come here" She mumbled small and big curses to befall on the Secret One for leaving her in the cold.

Suddenly a jacket was placed around her shoulders and a voice said "You're going to get a cold"

Rosette turned around and saw no one other than Chrono standing behind her "Oh thanks" she said and smiled weakly at him. He tilted his head questioningly "What's wrong?" he asked "Did something happen?"

"No... Just waiting for someone who might not show up" she answered him with a grumble.

"Why are you so sure about that?" he asked curiously.

Rosette frowned "Because those letters I have got were only a joke... you know... the one I told you about in the car?"

"And again I ask... why are you so sure about that?"

She didn't answer, just looked away from him. Chrono walked over so he faced her "No answer?" he asked, making her pout "It's because I'm too blue eyed to see the difference between real and cruel joke" she huffed and looked into another direction again.

Chrono chuckled "I don't think you are that" he smiled "I think you're sweet"

Her eyes immediately widened and her head turned towards him "What?"

Chrono sighed "Don't tell me you haven't found out yet"

"Found out what?" she asked confused.

He sighed again "Does... '_I asked for an angel and he gave me you'_ give you a clue? Or '_He chose you from all the rest, because he knew I would love you best_'? Rosette... you don't think that our meeting here is by coincidence do you?"

Her mouth slowly opened, but not a single peep came out. She was completely frozen. She didn't move a muscle. She flinched slightly when he placed a warm palm on her cheek "I hope I didn't give you a short circuit..."

"I... I don't..." she began, but trailed off.

Chrono now sighed for the third time "I did give you a short circuit didn't I?"

Rosette shook her head slightly and looked up at him. A sigh escaping her own lips now.

(There sure are many sighs here **-.-** 'sigh' OH NO ANOTHER ONE!)

"I just never thought... I mean..." she trailed off and inwardly cursed herself for her lack of response to him "I never thought I would receive anything like this from you... _you_... I mean just look at how popular you are... it's amazing you even talk with me and not ignore me like a normal 'most popular' student would" she almost yelled, her cheeks now the colour of roses (The red ones -.-! duh)

He chuckled "I never thought I would either... I am... actually quite... well... shy, and I like I said earlier... I don't like to think I am better than anybody else" he grinned "Besides, it took me a whole week to collect enough bravery to do that"

Rosette couldn't help but laugh at that confession "I never knew you were of the shy type" she said "I never had the opportunity to talk with you like I do now either"

"You hadn't? I thought we had a lot of opportunities since you have been at my place so often... even though it was by accident"

"Yea, but I haven't exactly been in the mood for such talking now have I?" she asked him teasingly "I was mostly not feeling so good"

"True..." he admitted and started laughing himself "So uhm... I think I should receive some kind of response on those letters?... it has been hard work after all"

Rosette blushed again and smiled "I don't know how..." she trailed off to think, then suddenly a smirk appeared on her face "Alright" she grinned. It was now or never. She smiled warmly at him "I'll give you a response" she walked over and gave him a tight hug. Her cheeks burning even more.

Chrono blushed, then almost hesitantly wrapped his own arms around her "Is that a rejection?" he asked. Rosette smiled and buried her face in his shoulder "Does it look like one?" she asked back, glancing up at his face.

"I'm not sure" he admitted "I was never able to see the difference... not that I ever had to"

Rosette collected all her bravery and smiled "Then... I guess I have to show you more clearly..." then she leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. It wasn't more than a quick peck though. She didn't have that much bravery after all.

"I _am_ rejected then?" he asked again, this time a smirk had found its way over his own features.

"Stop teasing me" she grumbled "It's not easy you know"

He shrugged and continued to wait.

"Oh I can't do that" she growled frustrated "It's just not me to do something like that... I am not like Satella or Shader you know... "

Chrono laughed at that and placed a gentle hand under her chin "Want me to do it then?"

"It's so embarrassing" she murmured "Almost like Christmas Eve... even though we're alone..."

"Then just close your eyes and imagine something else... believe me... I am as shy as you are right now" he smiled and slowly closed the distance between them "My Valentine" he whispered just before their lips met. She couldn't help but smile.

**AN: Aww... Valentines Day ^_^ ****soooo romantic and sweet (Not that I ever get anything on that day -.- 'sigh') **

**8 pages ^^ and ****I hope you liked it. I'll update next chapter soon. I'm already working on it.**

**Until next chapter!**

**"I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

"Hey Rosette… come on, tell me who did you meet?" Azmaria pleaded, but Rosette refused to tell her "Azzy... it was nothing" Azmaria didn't believe her "Then why are you looking so dreamily? TELL MEEEE!!!"

The blonde winced "Geez... one should think you're mutating into a second Shader" she grumbled

"Then tell me already, the suspension is killing me"

Rosette sighed "Well... only if you keep it to yourself and don't tell anyone okay?" Azmaria nodded and grinned. Rosette smiled and leaned in over the table "He is coming right towards us at this minute" Azmaria gasped and immediately turned her head in every direction. Then she gasped again as she saw Aion, Neko and Chrono and some other boys walk towards them.

"Hey... who of them is it?" Rosette grinned "Wait a second" she said and got up to first walk over to Neko and whisper "Hey Neko, where is Shader?"

He whispered back "Outside, I'm heading there now"

"Could you say thanks for the card for me?"

he smiled and winked "Sure" then he marched off to find the loud girl.

Then she went over to Aion and whispered "Hey Aion"

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that that bracelet was far too much... even though it was only made of glass" her voice continued as a low whisper.

"Was that all?"

"Yes... now bug off" then she moved on to Chrono. Aion shrugged and walked away "Hey Chrono" she whispered with a smile. Chrono smiled back "Hey Rosette"

"Uhm... you haven't told anyone yet have you?" she asked, blushing slightly at his warm eyes "Why? Are you embarrassed about me?" Rosette chuckled "No, I just guess I will get a lot of "enemies" when it comes out that we... you know..." she looked at the ground, a full blush starting to cover her face.

Chrono laughed "Don't worry, I can protect you" he said and was about to hug her, when she stopped his hands with hers "Noooo, not here" she hissed and looked around "Not in school"

Chrono sighed "But all others can go around freely"

"But we're not all others... I am a lousy student and you are the most popular –who got fifty cards from fangirls- that are together"

Chrono shook his head "Fine... can we meet after school then?"

Rosette smiled widely "Of course we can, we can talk about this evening then, see ya" she waved and headed back towards Azmaria. Azmaria was looking after the blonde as she came over and sat down across from her again "Hey again" Rosette grinned.

"_That_ was easy to see" Azmaria grumbled ironically "You whispered to everybody... it could be... Bah I give up" Rosette sighed "You will see at the ball who it is okay?" Azmaria sighed "Fine, just keep your word" then made her way off to next lesson.

The most students were decorating the school gym. It would be all pink and fluffy and romantic. In Rosette's opinion it was too fluffy and pink. Red roses were decorating everything in the gym hall. There was a little area, where the school principal had hired a fortune teller. Then there were love-games and other things.

After school she met with Chrono in a secret place. Chrono thought it was silly and told her they didn't have to hide. Rosette wanted to hear nothing of it though "Do you know what could happen to me? I would be so dead if the other girls found out"

Chrono sighed and moved towards her to give a hug, but she stopped him "Not here" she hissed.

"Rosette, we're out of school..."

"They could still- CHRONO..." she didn't come further than that. Chrono had pulled her into his arms and was holding her in a hug "We don't care... besides, they are all going to find out this evening anyway" he whispered and pressed his lips sweetly into her hair. She wanted to break free at first, but after a while, she gave up "Fine... we don't care..." she grumbled "It's just a little new for me... you're my first b-b-b... I can't even _pronounce_ it dammit" she grumbled the last part and heard Chrono chuckle "I'm sure we can get used to it" he said.

"Sure... can't you wear a fake moustache? It would help me a lot"

"Rosette" Chrono grumbled in a mock warning tone. She pouted "You're mean... am I the only one who is caring about that you're going to be my sure death tonight?"

"Of course not... but I will not wear a fake moustache" Chrono replied stubbornly though still with a smile.

"Fine, then I'll wear one..." she grumbled back "Or I'll wear a mask... or-" she continued on and on, until they parted and Chrono retreated back home.

That evening (I know I'm jumping from one point to the other -.-) Rosette decided to wear a magenta coloured dress that reached her knees and had a U-neck. The bottom of it became slightly darker in colour. She was wearing a little jacket over it.

Chrono had decided to just wear something casually elegant. It was a red shirt with a pair of black trousers. Joshua was wearing all blue. He refused to wear anything that had to do with red. Azmaria wore a beautiful pink dress, with a big red rose in the front.

Azmaria and Joshua had already gone, but Rosette still waited for Chrono to come and pick her up. He appeared a couple of minutes later. She stepped into the car and glared at him. He tilted his head questioningly and asked "What?"

She pulled out a fake black moustache and placed it over his mouth "There, keep that there" she commanded and laughed when she saw how he looked. Chrono looked at her in a bored manner "Oh thank you very much" he grumbled "I'm happy you're amused..."

She smiled and took the fake thing off again "I'm sorry?" she leaned closer so he couldn't ignore her pleading eyes. He sighed "Fine... you're sorry"

They soon arrived at the school. Rosette grimaced "This place gives me a few bad memories from Halloween..." she mumbled "And what if Satella sees me? Oh God, I'm so dead"

Chrono laughed "Now now, just relax" he smiled "Nothing is going to happen"

They could hear them music from the gym playing. It was love songs. Fluffy, pink love songs. Rosette scrunched up her nose "Please tell me you brought a CD with _normal_ music" Chrono shook his head, making her sigh.

Suddenly a little silver haired girl called her name "Hey Rosette"

Rosette turned and saw Azmaria and Joshua "Oh no, hide" she pushed Chrono over behind a tree. He sighed, then stepped out again and took her hand "Chrono?! Hide please" he shook his head. She was about to yell at him, when the other couple had come over to them "Hey sis" Joshua greeted "Hey Chrono" he smiled until his eyes landed on their hands. Then it dawned on him. Azmaria had noticed it as well.

"YOU'RE WITH HIM?" Joshua blurted, not caring how unfriendly it sounded. Rosette looked down "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Uhm... Because... I uhm..."

Azmaria and Joshua sighed "It's okay Rosette... we should go into the gym hall" Rosette sighed as well, then followed them. Chrono smiled down at her "You should relax, it's all going to be fine"

The evening _was_ fine. Rosette tried to hide herself when they walked through the crowds of students in love. Suddenly a song started and most girls started singing it loudly to the song.

(I couldn't find a song more fluffy and cute than this... In my opinion it's too cute -.- but what would fit better than-)

"_You are my sweetest love, this love ...  
I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be. _

_la la la la... _

_My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be. _

_la la la la... _

_Our feelings are so strong  
And our hearts will beat as one  
Another ending story  
Is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be. _

_la la la la... _

_You are my sweetest love,  
this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be_."

Rosette groaned "Oh no... The Snuggle bunny song..." she grumbled "It's too adorable" Chrono chuckled "Just don't listen to it"

Azmaria and Joshua had discovered the fortune teller. They both hurried over and into the little secluded area behind some big curtains "We could go there too" Chrono smiled. Rosette shook her head "Do you really want to spoil the surprises waiting for us in the future?" she asked and pulled him to somewhere else.

Suddenly Rosette spotted Satella. The red head was wearing a long red dress. It was extremely low cut and Rosette grimaced "We have to hide Chrono" Rosette hissed and pulled him off into another direction. In that direction came Aion "Ahrg... this way"

They stopped when thy heard Satella's loud voice "Chrono my darling"

"DAMMIT!!!" Rosette cursed mentally and froze in place. Chrono nervously smiled at Satella "Hello Satella" he greeted back, which earned him a big hug "I missed you" she cooed "I waited for you"

Rosette glared daggers at her "Why did you wait for him?" Rosette asked in a deep growl. Satella smirked "Because he is my Valentine of course" she simply replied. Chrono gulped when he saw the deadly glare in Rosette's eyes.

Satella smirked at the angry effect she had on the blonde though "Aww, are you jealous?"

Rosette growled "Listen witch... Chrono is not available anymore, so show off"

"What girl could possibly be good enough for him except me?" Satella huffed and leaned on the purple heads shoulder. Rosette looked up at Chrono who in turn looked apologetically back at her. He pushed the red head gently away and stepped over next to the blonde "This is the girl who has stolen my heart" he said.

"WHAT?? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS" Satella burst out angrily "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I HAVEN'T? JUST LOOK AT HER"

Rosette growled at the other girl. Chrono knew out of instinct that a fight would soon start, so he decided to step a little into the background.

One hour later, Rosette and Chrono sat in his car. Azmaria and Joshua had told them they would walk home; they couldn't stand all the whimpering and cursing from the young blonde girl. Joshua was happy to get some alone time with his Angel anyway.

"That damn Satella and her over manicured fingernails..." grumbled Rosette "That damn witch... I hope a giant pimple will grow out on that overly polished nose of hers..."

Chrono sighed "Rosette, please stop cursing..." he said and stopped the car in front of her house. She turned her face at him. Almost everything covered with long red scratch marks. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes wore a raging fire within "Why did you pull me away from her? She deserved it" she hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. Chrono got out of the car and Rosette followed him. When they were in front of the front door, Chrono took a hold of both her shoulders "You are too wild sometimes you know? It would do you good to relax a bit"

"It's pretty hard with _her_ prancing around" she grumbled and turned her back on him. He shook his head "Can really nothing make you two like each other?" he asked. She shook her head "Absolutely not" she snapped.

He sighed and wrapped both his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him "I'm sorry it ended like this" she sighed "If Satella hadn't..." she trailed off with another sigh.

He smiled and kissed her cheek "Let's forget it... it can't be changed now" he whispered back "See you tomorrow?"

She turned around in his embrace "Sure" she smiled and leaned up to give him a sweet peck on his lips "Sweet dreams"

"Bye, you too" he waved and made his way back to the car. She waved back and watched him drive off.

She decided to watch a little TV. It was far over midnight when the telephone suddenly started ringing. She got up tiredly and answered it "Hello here Rosette"

"Rosette, it's me Joshua" he sounded scared and very upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rosette asked worried "Did something happen?"

"Rosette, you have to come to the hospital... Chrono... Chrono he... he had a car accident..."

**AN: Oh Em Gee... I just needed something to happe****n here -.-**

Sorry Chrono!!!!! -_-

**I'll update next chapter as soon as I can okay? ^^**

Until next chapter!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

When Rosette arrived at the hospital, she was met by Joshua, Azmaria and Shader. Neko had come and picked her up. He had a licence too and had offered his help to get her to the hospital. Joshua hurried over to her as soon as he saw her "Hey sis" he said; a worried look on his face.

"Where is he?" she asked, he turned his head to look down a long hallway "He is brought into the emergency room..." he replied "Azzy and I were on our way home, when we noticed a lot of blinking blue lights... then Azzy saw that Chrono's car was among them all crumpled together"

"H-How bad was it?"

"Well... when we arrived, they had already put him into the ambulance... but after what I have heard, the police had to cut him free from his car... it was a collision with a truck I think..."

Azmaria hurried over to her "The doctors said he will be unconscious for a while... it was quite critical at the moment" glittering tears trailed down over her red cheeks. Rosette felt her eyes sting as well, her vision started to get slightly blurry.

Joshua pulled Azmaria into his arms and patted her back gently "I think both his legs are broken... and a few of his ribs" the blonde boy said "He had a few open wounds as well, but they weren't so bad... the truck driver only got a great shock from the collision..."

Shader held on to Neko "We came in that exact minute on our way home and saw Joshy and Azzy" Shader said "We drove them to the hospital"

"When are we allowed to see him?" Rosette asked concerned. She mostly wanted to go in there right at that moment. Joshua shook his head "We don't know yet..."he answered.

First two days later they were allowed to visit him. He was still asleep when Joshua, Azmaria and Rosette came. Rosette hadn't been able to sleep in the time they had to wait. She was worried sick about Chrono.

A nurse showed them the room; she told them he wouldn't wake up yet and that they had to be quiet. When she had left the three of them entered. Chrono looked horrible, his face was beaten up and he had a lot attached to his wrists. His mouth and nose was covered by an oxygen mask (If it's called that -.-). Rosette almost couldn't look at him, but she entered the room anyway as Joshua did.

Azmaria's eyes began to water at the sight. Joshua pulled her close to him with an arm draped around her shoulder. Rosette stepped over near the bed Chrono was lying in. She placed a warm hand on his. He didn't wake up however as they were there. They had to leave him asleep.

Rosette visited him alone a few days after. It was about three days later.

The young man was still asleep. Rosette sat down next to his bed in a chair and placed a hand on his. She sighed "I'm sorry Chrono... I feel so guilty... if it weren't for me, this would never have happened" she whispered.

Suddenly the door was opened and a familiar person stepped inside. The person froze as she saw the blonde at the bed. Rosette narrowed her eyes at her "Hello Satella..." she grumbled. Satella sighed "Hello Rosette" she greeted back and stepped over onto the other side of the bed. Her eyes turned sad "How is he?"

Rosette shook her head "He hasn't woken up yet..." she replied quietly "It shouldn't be long though"

The red haired girl smiled "That's good"

"Yea"

Silence engulfed the room. Only the small piercing beeps from the machines around them could be heard. Satella shifted slightly "You know-" she began "I think I have accepted his decision... for whatever reason he chose you"

Rosette looked up at her, but she kept her eyes on Chrono "What?"

"Don't rub it into my face Blondie... I gave up... I now see, I would never be able to make him like me as he likes you" her eyes strayed over to the blonde's hand on his "No matter how much I want him to"

Rosette looked down "I'm sorry" she whispered "But I'm sure one like you can get any boy she wants"

Satella huffed "Oh sure... any boy except him"

"Hey, what about Aion? It is possible you know?"

"Ha... Aion? Aion is a dork"

Rosette sweat dropped "I know... but I'm sure he can be nice if you talk with him"

Satella narrowed her eyes at the blonde "Don't even think about playing matchmaker here"

Rosette crossed her arms over her chest "I would never do that" she huffed "Not when you know it at least"

"Then good luck trying" Satella smirked "Though you will need a lot of it"

"Thank you" Rosette smirked back "But beware... don't come and blame me if he is taken"

Satella was about to answer, when a weak groan cut her off. Both girls' eyes flew back down to the purple haired young man. Rosette clasped her hands over his "Chrono?"

His eyes were not even half lidded. He knew something had happened, but he couldn't remember what it was. The angelic voice brought him out of his thoughts "_I know that voice..." _he thought and looked upwards to notice two pairs of eyes watching him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, his voice quiet and weak almost inaudible. Rosette leaned down and kissed his cheek "You're in the hospital... you had a car accident" she said to him softly. Satella placed a hand on his other hand "It was pretty bad... you were very lucky" she said with a sad smile.

"Oh... that explains why I feel so knocked out..." he said with a weak laugh. The smile on his face vanished after a few seconds though and was replaced by a painful expression.

"You'll be okay soon Chrono... don't worry" Rosette reassured.

He didn't look at her and closed his eyes "How... How bad is it?"

Rosette explained all about his wounds "You were extremely lucky" she saw the relieved look cross his face.

A nurse appeared in the door "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave... the doctor wants to examine the patient"

Rosette leaned down and whispered "I'll be back tomorrow Chrono, I promise"

He smiled back at her "I'll wait for you" he whispered back. She was about to leave, when Chrono's voice held her back "No kiss?" he asked a little hurt. Rosette smiled at him and leaned down to quickly plant a peck on his lips, before she and Satella left the room.

"At least he will be better" Satella said "No matter how long it takes"

"It will probably take a long time, but you're right" Rosette replied.

Satella smirked "Now, I'll better be off... it's not good for my image to hang around with a girl from the sticks" she said, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off.

Rosette found out she had just been insulted and yelled a few curses and insults back at her. Satella decided to ignore her though. She growled something to herself and then sighed "And here I thought the witch had changed"

**AN: Hey again!****I don't know if the chapter has become good or bad -.-**

I am not in the best mood... so

**I feel I'm only followed by bad luck lately.**

**Please review or comment okay?**

Until next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**** Easter chapter will be a little late ^^! ... OMG... it's the first time I'm late with a Holiday chapter -.-**

School was back to normal. The lessons hadn't got more interesting than before though.

Rosette and Azmaria were in the middle of their History lesson as the teacher, was interrupted by another teacher.

He stopped writing on the blackboard and stepped over to the door. Rosette and Azmaria looked at each other then back. They saw him nodding and then turn a smile at the class "Class-" he began "I have to introduce a new student to you... her name is Rizelle Cranberry... please be nice to her"

A young girl with long brown hair entered the class room. The first thing that flew through Rosette's mind when she saw her was "Oh no... Another Satella"

Rizelle took a look at her new classmates. A smirk played its way over her features "I'm happy to be here and hope to find some new "friends"" at that she winked at some boys in the last row. They almost smelted.

Rosette and some other girls rolled their eyes "_Men_" she grumbled.

The teacher told Rizelle where to take place, and continued the lesson.

After school Rosette and Azmaria visited Chrono in the hospital. He was asleep when they arrived, but woke up when he felt someone sit down next to the bed. He smiled at the two girls and asked them "How was your day?"

Rosette told him about the new girl and how she was a perfect duplicate of Satella. Chrono couldn't stop laughing at the way she was telling it, making her a little annoyed. After a while, something occurred to him "Have you been in my apartment lately?" he asked.

Rosette shook her head "No I haven't... why-... OH GREGOR... I totally forgot about the little thing..." She suddenly remembered the little bird "I'm sorry Chrono, I'll go look after him as soon as I am on my way home"

Chrono chuckled "I gave him a lot to eat... but you better change the bottom of his cage and his water... you might remove the empty shells of the bird seed as well"

"It shall be done" she told him firmly and saluted. Azmaria was laughing "I can help you Rosette" she said with a smile "I've had a bird once"

Rosette smiled "Thanks Azzy"

After a while of just talking, the two girls prepared to go. Chrno smiled when Rosette leaned down to peck his lips quickly. Then she found the keys on his bedside table and went off with Azmaria.

Chrono's apartment was big and was filled with the loud chirping of the little bird "At least Gregor's still alive..." Rosette grumbled and stepped into the room with the birdcage. It was dark in the room, but little sunrays shone through the curtains and made the little bird sing and jump from one stick to the other.

Azmaria walked around the apartment to find birdseed and the stuff for cleaning the cage. Rosette removed the curtains and examined the little yellow bird "Hey there Gregor" she cooed "How is my little sweetie today? I bet you're both hungry and thirsty aren't ya?"

The bird immediately started singing again. Azmaria called "I'm ready, bring the cage into the kitchen"

Rosette lift the cage and carried it out to Azmaria.

Rosette changed water and food and Azmaria changed the sand in the bottom half of the cage. When they were done, Gregor chirped happily and jumped from one stick to the other. Rosette smiled "Aww... look how happy the little sweetie is"

Azmaria giggled "Yes, now he just needs a bath" she found the little bathtub for the bird and hung it on the cage door. Gregor immediately jumped in and started squirting water everywhere.

The girls left the curtains half open so Gregor had a little light during daytime. Then they cleaned away the dirt and left the apartment.

"We should check the mail too don't you think?"

When they were done they decided to go to a café. After that a blushing Azmaria told Rosette she had a date with Joshua. The blonde boy obviously had already bought tickets for the cinema. She was very excited and Rosette was happy for her.

When she was alone, the blonde decided to go buy some Easter stuff. She knew Joshua would tell her he was too old for Easter Eggs and chocolate bunnies, but she as well knew, he would secretly be happy about it.

She needed to buy something for Chrono too... maybe for Aion as well. Shader and Neko should get something too and then there was Azmaria. The shops were full of Easter things, some of them really expensive. Rosette only had so much money in her purse, so she wouldn't buy anything too expensive.

After an hour she had only found an Easter choco bunny for Shader, one for Neko, One for Aion and one for Joshua.

Now she just needed two.

After the shopping (I know it goes a little fast -.-) she decided to go home and clean and hang up some Easter Decorations. Easter was after all very short.

When Joshua came home, he found a sleeping blonde on the couch, yellow feathers every where on her clothing. He shook his head and scooped her up into his arms. Then he carried her carefully into her room, where he placed her on her bed. He draped a blanket over her and kissed her forehead "Goodnight sis" he whispered and left the room.

Outside the room he started brushing some lipstick marks off of his cheek. His cheeks still a little flushed as he happily went to bed as well.

**AN: It's short I know ^^ but next chapter will be a little longer.**

**Next chapter will be the Easter Special :D**

**Until then ^_^ **


	27. Happy Easter

**Chapter 27…………… HAPPY EASTER!!! xD (sort of… it's a little late for that now -.-****) **

"Chocolate? Chocolate?? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!!!"

Neko chuckled "Yes I have chocolate for you" he smiled and pulled out a small bag "These are just for you, Happy Easter, Honey Muffin"

Shader squealed and jumped at him, making him fall backwards onto the grassy ground. She sat on his stomach and started devouring the many contents of the bag. He knew he wouldn't be able to get up, so he simply stayed where he was and watched her eat with a smile.

Aion was grimacing as he sat watching them. He wasn't one for that mushy stuff.

Rosette, Azmaria and Joshua sat next to him on the blanket "They are so cute" Azmaria giggled "They are such a happy couple"

"They don't have to be that happy when I'm around" Aion grumbled.

Rosette had given all her friends except one their chocolate eggs and bunnies. She just needed one now and that was Chrono.

Joshua draped an arm around Azmaria "I have another surprise for you" he said, making Azmaria giggle "I have one for you too"

Aion grimaced once more "Too. Much. Love. Surrounding me" he gasped "Must. Leave" he got up, said goodbye and walked away from them.

Rosette felt a little out of place, so she decided to visit Chrono. She told so to the couples, but the only one answering was Neko "Bye Rose, and thank you for the chocolate" he called and laughed when Shader asked for more chocolate, her face all brown.

In the Hospital she was met by a funny sight. Chrono was almost buried on chocolate and teddies. A big stuffed pink chicken was sitting on his stomach; the feathers were hanging in his face. A big heart shaped balloon was flowing from next to the bed. On it there was written "Love you, Happy Easter"

"Help me" he whimpered, when he noticed the gaping blonde in the door. After a few seconds, she burst into hard fits of laughter "Where does that all come from?" she managed to say in between her laughter. He pouted "My Fangirls" He grumbled "You know this would have never happened, if those girls from school would know I was taken right?"

Rosette blushed "No, I won't tell them yet" she almost yelled. Chrono rolled his eyes "Fine, then just let me suffer" he mock pouted and crossed his arms "You're so cruel to me"

"Am not" she defended herself "I just... uhm..." she trailed off "Oh whatever, I have something for you"

"It's not cream eggs is it? I already got over fifty... and I can't stand them"

"No, I found this very cute purple bunny instead" she smirked and stepped over to place it on a free space on the table. She found one next to a whole box of cream eggs. She smiled when Chrono grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to sit on the bed next to him "How long till you are released?" she asked him.

"Won't take much longer" he promised "They told me my bruises were healing fine... but the food here is very good... I think I have gained a little weight"

Rosette laughed at that "You needed some more weight you know? You're far too thin"

Chrono pouted "Thank you" he replied sarcastically. The blonde laughed again "Welcome"

She took a look around "So, how many female visitors have you had today?"

"Too many" he smiled "Could you by the way please remove this chicken from me?" he sneezed when the feathers tickled his nose. She took it and looked at it "It has a lip mark on it..." she commented "And has a little piece of paper around its neck... where a phone number is written"

"Careful... it can sing too" he warned, making her place the fowl on the floor. Chrono sighed "I can't wait to get out of here" he mumbled "It's extremely boring here... and too full of fangirls sometimes"

"I am sure you don't mind the fangirls and the veeery pretty nurses taking care of you" the blonde teased "You are after all almost Mr. Perfect"

"Almost?" he asked, a smirk playing its way over his features "I would say I look good no matter if I have two broken legs or not"

"I see you have built up an ego here ey? Let's see if I can break that down again" she smirked back. Chrono chuckled "I'm sure you can, you can break down everything" his laughing stopped as he saw the dangerous glare in her eyes "But you're wonderful anyway" he grinned.

"That's better" she smiled, then took a look out the window. She told him about the happy couples in the park, about Aion who had made a run for it. She explained what horrors had happened as she had to give Shader her Easter gift.

"Luckily Neko was there to distract her attention from me to him" she said.

Chrono sighed "I wish I could be out there with you" he murmured "I need fresh air"

"Don't worry, you're free soon" the blonde replied with a smile "Then you can do whatever you want"

"Sounds great" he smiled back. He stroked her hand and pulled it up to his lips so he could plant a kiss on her fingers. She blushed "I think boredom is good for you" she mumbled "Makes you sweet"

He chuckled at that "Yea, maybe you're right" he grinned.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, and a nurse peaked inside "I have the item you wanted Mr. Sinner" she said "Want me to bring it inside?"

Chrono nodded "Yes please" he smiled. The nurse nodded and stepped inside, a giant Easter egg in her arms. Rosette gaped "I thought you had enough Easter stuff" she commented. He chuckled "It's not for me, it's for you" he replied. Rosette's mouth dropped open "What? Me?"

The nurse exited the room again, a happy look on her face.

"Chronoooo... you didn't have to give me such a big one... I only gave you that little puny rabbit"

"I know" he grinned "But I wanted to"

She jumped over and hugged him "Joshua is going to be soooo jealous" she laughed "I'm sure he demands half of it" then she lowered her voice to whisper "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he whispered back "Thank you too"

"When precisely are you going to be released?"

"Before Whitsun, I promise" he smiled and stroked her hair "And then we're gonna let the bomb fall and tell people we're together"

"Noooo, we're definitely not going to tell anybody anything" she almost yelled again "I refuse" she pouted, making the young man grin again "Then I will" he smirked. Rosette narrowed her eyes "Then you will be punished in the cruellest ways" she answered darkly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" he murmured, before he pulled her down for a kiss.

When she came home with the giant Easter egg, Joshua like predicted got a little jealous "Can I have something? Pleeease?"

Rosette rolled her eyes "Oh, fine then" she replied with a sigh "But only a little"

He grinned widely "Thank you sis"

"What surprise did you have for Azzy by the way?"

Joshua blushed "N-Nothing"

"It must have been something very romantic" she teased "I never knew you would turn out to be such a romancer"

The blonde boy's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red "It was just a... I just gave her something I found in town" he replied "Uhm... I'm gonna go to bed" he took his part of the giant egg and vanished into his room with a short "'Night"

"Goodnight bro" she laughed, before turning on the TV and eat a little of her egg as well. She smiled "Happy Easter" she whispered "Happy indeed"

**AN: Sorry, couldn't make it longer than that ^^' **

**It's too late anyways -.- but I hope you liked it anyway ^^**

**Until next chapter ^_^ **


	28. Mother's Day

**Chapter 28.****.. Mother's Day ^^**

"Something was very strange in school last day" Rosette told Chrono as she was once again visiting him in the hospital. He blinked "What was strange?" he asked.

"Well... when I arrived that morning, there were two big crowds outside the building... one was standing behind Satella, and the other was standing behind Rizelle..." she explained and sat down on the chair next to the bed "They were glaring at each other..."

"Did you find out what was wrong?" he asked. Rosette nodded "Yea, something about being the prettiest, most popular female student or something silly"

Chrono chuckled "I remember you telling me that they were very alike" he smiled "Maybe that's why they're... enemies..."

"Maybe... I'm just happy I'm not like them" Rosette grumbled "Imagine me... prancing around like I own the entire place? Ha"

Chrono chuckled "Would have been horrible" he agreed, then looked at the watch "I think you better head homewards sweet, it's getting late, and you don't want Joshua to get worried do you?"

Rosette smiled "You're right... I'll better go home before he calls the police"

They said goodbye to each other, then Rosette headed home.

Joshua was sitting in front of the television as she entered the door. He got up and walked over to her "And why, must I ask, are you home so late?" he asked sternly. Rosette giggled and leaned in to peck his cheek "Sorry DAD, I was chatting with Chrono and forgot time" she replied teasingly and walked by him into the living room "You really don't have to care about me like a father you know"

Joshua smiled "Am I not allowed being worried about you?"

"Of course you are... just not so often"

"Right... now listen... I was thinking about buying some flowers tomorrow"

"Why? For who?"

Joshua narrowed his eyes "Now don't tell me you have forgotten what day tomorrow is... it's Mother's Day, and we need to buy some flowers for Mum and Dad's grave"

Rosette sighed "Yea, they deserve it... we haven't been visiting them very often lately..."

"Then it's settled... we go buy flowers tomorrow the first thing in the morning"

So they did. They bought a bucket of red roses. The grave of their parents looked nice with a little red leaved tree and many little tiny bushes. Rosette placed the roses on the grave, and they stood looking at it for a while.

Joshua draped his arm around his sister's shoulders "I'm sure they would have been proud of us" he smiled "We after all grew up like they wanted us to"

Rosette leaned on him "Yea... at least we have tried to do as good as possible... except that their only son is a game nerd" she replied. Joshua pouted "Hey" he grumbled annoyed "I'm not a nerd"

"Of course you are" Rosette grinned "You have like two hundred video and PC games in your room"

"Have not" he said, then turned towards the grave "Don't listen to her"

After another couple of minutes with bickering, they turned around to walk back home. The sky was grey and the clouds threatened with rain. Rosette had brought an umbrella just to be safe.

Joshua was wearing his long black coat. He actually liked the rain, though he knew he would get sick by staying too long outside in it. When he was a little boy, he would often stay out and play in the rain, by jumping in the many puddles. He remembered that their mother once found him totally drenched in mud and water. He had looked hilarious, but had got a very bad cold after that. Rosette had from that day on promised to look for him and care for him. His health was after all not too good, even when he didn't have a cold.

"So... should we go somewhere to eat today?" Joshua asked a slight pleading in his voice.

"What were you thinking off?" Rosette asked, looking up at him suspiciously. He grinned "Anthony's burger bar" he said "Come on Rosette... Please?"

She sighed and turned her face away "Are you sure"

"Oh come on... I don't get to decide what to eat very often" he pouted.

The blonde girl couldn't stop smiling at his childish face "Oh alright... then let's go get us some burgers" she smiled, making Joshua laugh "Yay"

After their burgers, they went back home. Rosette had just sat down in the couch; Joshua had walked into his Game-room, when the telephone started ringing. Rosette stretched and got back up "Hello?"

It was Azmaria in the other end. She had been bored and asked if she could sleep at their place. Rosette smiled "Sure you can Azzy... I'll make a bed ready for you"

She could hear the smile in Azmaria's voice as she said "Thank you Rosette, I'll be there soon"

Rosette told Joshua his flame was coming, which made him blush a deep red colour. She then walked into the kitchen to make some snacks for them. Not long after that did the little girl arrive.

Azmaria sat down next to Joshua. She greeted him with a quick peck on his cheek "Hello Azzy" he greeted back. Rosette smiled at the sight "You two look so adorable you know?" she teased, making the young couple blush "No really, I mean it" she added.

"Rosette... stop" Azmaria giggled. The blonde noticed something, making a smirk appear on her face "Oh Azzy... what do we have here?" she crept over to sit right next to the little girl "Could it be..." she grabbed her hand "A little ring here on your finger?"

Azmaria flushed immediately and pulled her hand out of the blonde's grip. Rosette's smirk widened "Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed about that dear" she told her "What surprises me though is, that my dear brother has turned out to be such a romancer"

Joshua hid his face "Rosette" he whined embarrassed.

Rosette couldn't stop laughing at his burning face. The fun was interrupted though, when a loud drumming on the roof and windows echoed through the rooms. It had started raining.

Rosette grinned "Seems it's time to get the snacks" she said and walked off into the kitchen. A low rumbling sound could be heard from the outside, meaning it was thundering as well.

She wasn't scared of thundering or lightning. She knew Azmaria was though. When she came back she saw Joshua hold a shivering Azmaria in his arms. Another rumbling was heard from the outside.

"You don't have to be scared Azzy" Joshua comforted "I'm here with you"

The young girl nodded.

Suddenly the lights died as a bright light outside brightened the room, only to be followed by a loud crash. The little albino buried her face in Joshua's shoulder "Seems it hit something" he mumbled. The blonde got up and fumbled her way through the room "I think there should be some candles here somewhere..."

Joshua tried to distract the little girl by telling her that they had been on the graveyard with flowers for Mother's Day. Azmaria smiled slightly "I-I gave my Stepmother some flowers too" she said "I gave her some lilies..."

Rosette came back with a candle "Ah much better" she smiled "Now I can see you two again"

They could still hear the rain, but the thundering was slowly subsiding. Azmaria relaxed the more it passed over. She still had a death grip on Joshua's sleeve, but he didn't look like he was in pain any longer.

"Tomorrow we ought to find out what is wrong between Satella and Rizelle..." Rosette suggested "I wonder what has happened"

"Curiosity killed the cat Rosette" Joshua remarked "You shouldn't intervene"

"I won't... only a tiny bit"

**AN: Not a good chapter ****huh? -.- I know...**

**Anyway, it's Mother's day and I had to make a Holiday chapter ^^' **

**Until next chapter... **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Rosette was happy on this sunny day. Chrono would be released from the hospital and she, Joshua and Azmaria would go pick him up and help him home.

When they arrived they saw Chrono talking with a nurse outside the building. Chrono was sitting in a wheelchair, but looked happy nonetheless. He smiled when he saw them coming. The nurse smiled and told Chrono that whenever he felt pain or something, he should call. He should soon come for a check to see if he could give back the wheelchair.

"I will, thank you" he replied, and with that, the nurse left.

"So Chrono, do you have any bags or something?" Joshua asked.

"Only this little one here" Chrono answered and showed him a little black bag sitting next to him on the ground. Joshua nodded and picked it up.

Rosette blinked "Where is all the Easter stuff? You can't tell me you have eaten everything already... you should be super fat by now then"

Chrono chuckled "No, I told the nurses to give it all to the ill children instead" he told them, smiling softly "They needed it more than me... and I didn't want it..."

"That was nice of you" Azmaria smiled

"I guess it was..." Chrono grinned "But I just wanted to get rid of it..."

Rosette was pushing the wheelchair "You're so heavy" she complained, making Chrono laugh "Like I said, the food in the hospital was very good... I might have gained some weight... and without movement I guess it couldn't be prevented"

Rosette snorted and continued to drive him towards where he lived.

When they arrived, they were relieved to find out there was actually an elevator in the building. They got in and got out again on the right floor.

When they entered a loud chirping was echoing through the rooms. Chrono smiled "It's so good to be home again"

"You must have been so bored in the hospital" Joshua said and placed the bag on the floor "I don't think I would have been able to survive it"

"No, you can't survive without your games" Rosette teased. Joshua pouted "And you couldn't have survived without harras -" he was cut off by Azmaria "Uhm Joshua, I have to be home soon, could you follow me home please?"

Joshua nodded with a soft smile "Of course Azzy" he replied and draped an arm around her waist "Will you be okay now Chrono?" he asked. Chrono nodded "Sure, get on your way you turtledoves" Joshua childishly stuck out his tongue at the purple head and turned to walk "I'll be back to get you later Rosette, I don't want you to walk home alone"

"Yes DAD" Rosette mocked and crossed her arms with a pout "You know I'm not a little child anymore"

"I am your brother and have responsibility for you" Joshua said sternly "I'll be back later" then he and a giggling Azmaria walked out the door.

Rosette sighed and glared at the door "Can you believe it?" she grumbled "He acts as if I can't take care of myself"

Chrono chuckled "He's just overprotective, is that so strange?"

"He doesn't have to be that overprotective though"

Chrono smiled and rolled his wheelchair over to the couch. He got up and over onto it, leaning his head back onto the backrest "Ahh... that was nice" he sighed. Rosette sat down next to him "Does it still hurt?" she asked, but he shook his head "Nope, not anymore" he answered with a smile and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he spoke again "So... are you gonna tell?"

"Gonna tell what?" she asked, though well knowing what he meant. He laughed "Don't tell me you already forgot again"

Rosette huffed and crossed her arms "I know what you mean" she grumbled annoyed "And the answer is no"

Chrono sighed deeply "Then you leave me no other choice..." he said, a smirk soon appearing on his face. She narrowed her eyes "What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously. He grinned "Nothing" he replied and smiled "Now... did you find out what was wrong with Satella and the new girl?"

"No... Unfortunately none of them showed up in school" she grumbled "But I promise you I will find out soon"

Chrono sighed "Just don't do anything stupid"

The blonde snorted and looked away "Why do everyone think I would do that?" she growled annoyed. Chrono smiled and grabbed her hand "Because we know how you can be" he said and pulled her a little closer "You can be quite reckless sometimes"

"Can not" she grumbled, but blushed nonetheless.

"Can too" he teased "And you know it"

She looked annoyed "Meanie" she huffed. She got up from the couch and stepped into the room where Gregor was "Hello cutie" she smiled when she saw the little bird. Gregor like always greeted her back with small chirps and jumps from one stick to the other.

"Gregor survived your absence Chrono" she called

Chrono chuckled "That's good, I'm happy you cared for him while I was gone"

She walked back and stopped in the door "By the way... what about the truck driver? What is going to happen to him?"

"Nothing... it wasn't his fault" Chrono replied "It wasn't anybody's fault"

"How so?"

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" he asked

"Well, if you think it isn't important" she shrugged "I'm just happy you're getting better"

"When I didn't, who would help you with math?" he asked smirking.

"It was only once" she grumbled and crossed her arms "No need to rub it into my face"

He beckoned her over and she placed herself next to him. A short silent moment spread throughout the room, but then Chrono spoke again "We really should make it official that we're together... I don't want to be hunted down by love hungry girls for the rest of my life"

Rosette sighed "I don't want to be hunted down by angry jealous girls for the rest of my life when we do tell them" she said.

"I'll protect you"

"I don't think it would help much"

"Let's give it a try" he grinned.

She bonked his head "Stop it now" she grumbled "I intend to find out about Rizelle and Satella soon, but I won't tell a single word about us do you understand?"

Chrono rolled his eyes "Fine"

"Hm" she snorted and looked satisfied. She looked at the watch, Joshua would soon be back to pick her up.

**AN: Oh Wauw... another chapter -.- **

**I was half finished with this one anyway -.- so I thought I should simply finish it and get it uploaded. **

**I don't know if I did well with both this and chapter 30 for MRUF -.- but it will have to do until next chapter.**

**So, until next one then...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

Joshua was on his way back to Chrono's apartment. He was rubbing at his cheek with a little piece of cloth, trying to remove the very visible lipstick mark. He was smiling brightly though, his thoughts still by the young girl.

He sighed when he reached the door to the apartment and stepped inside "Rosette I'm back, ready to go?" he called and took a look around in the clean entrance hall. He walked into the living room and found the couple sitting in the couch, both too occupied (I used the wrong word right? -.-) with each other to notice him.

Joshua's eyes narrowed "_No one is allowed to kiss my sister without my permission_" he thought over protectively and pulled the couple apart "Part right now" he grumbled annoyed and glared at them "I really can't leave you alone for fifteen minutes"

Rosette sighed "Joshua... it was just an innocent kiss" she grumbled back "And besides, we _are_ a couple"

Joshua crossed his arms "I am your brother" he pouted "And am responsible for you"

Chrono tried to not interrupt anything; he was sitting quietly, just listening. Joshua turned towards him "Do you need anything before we leave by the way?" he smiled. Chrono grinned back sweat dropping "No thanks Josh, I am very grateful for what you have done until now" he replied "I can take care of myself now"

"Okay then, let's go home then Rosette"

Rosette waved "G'night Chrono" before she followed Joshua out.

It is safe to say, that Joshua had a bit of a headache when they came home; Rosette hadn't been very friendly. They ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning Joshua was the first to wake up. He squinted against the bright morning light shining through the curtains to his room. He sighed and got out of bed.

He went to Rosettes room to wake her up. The blonde girl wasn't a morning person though and only groaned, before turning her back on her younger brother. Joshua sighed; it was the same thing every morning. He shook her shoulder and called "Rosette, if you don't get up now, you'll be late"

She shook his hand off and just continued her sleep.

Joshua sighed again "Breakfast is ready" he announced dryly. The blonde girl bolted upwards immediately "Really?"

Joshua committed the almighty face palm.

On her way to school she met Azmaria. The two girls chatted and didn't notice Aion sneaking up on them. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders with a loud "Hello my lovelies, isn't it a brilliant day today?"

Azmaria was frozen while the blonde was boiling "A~ion..." she growled threateningly "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT?"

Aion smiled "I decided to ignore it" he whispered "Need a bodyguard?"

"Why should I need a bodyguard?" she asked

"I don't know... I just want to be close to you"

"No thanks" Rosette snapped and broke out of his embrace. Aion followed her though, and Azmaria walked behind them giggling.

"Couldn't you just try to find a girlfriend somewhere and leave me alone?" Rosette asked annoyed. Aion shrugged "I could" he replied "But she doesn't want me"

"Tell me who and I'll make her want you"

Aion smirked "I want you" the next he knew was a harsh pain in his head "Ouch... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Just a reflex" she grinned, a content expression on her face. Aion pouted. All of a sudden, he felt something heavy jump onto his back, tackling him to the ground "HELLOOOOOO" a very happy voice greeted "I MISSED YOU SOOO"

"Mew, come here darling, leave the poor guy alone"

"OKAY" Shader got off of Aion and grabbed Neko's arm instead. Neko smiled at her, then looked at Aion "Did she kill you?" he asked. Aion winced "Almost" he croaked out through clenched teeth. Rosette couldn't hold back a laugh "This looked hilarious"

Neko apologized "I still haven't been able to fully tame her" he said with a smile "Nobody can tame her, right honey muffin?" he cooed. Shader squealed "Nope"

Aion was helped back to his feet by Azmaria. He shivered and brushed the dust off of his shirt "Stupid little...~"

"So, how is our purple head?" Neko asked after a while, stroking Shader's head at the same time. Rosette smiled "He's better; he was released from the hospital yesterday"

Shader squealed "THEN I CAN SEE HIM SOON" Neko chuckled "I think we all more or less miss him"

Azmaria walked up next to Shader and noticed something "Oh Mew, is that a ring on your finger?"

Shader blushed deeply and giggled shyly "Yes" she replied "My sugar kitty gave it to me"

Neko blushed as well "The ring means she is mine" he explained "So nobody can take her away from me"

Aion frowned "As if anybody would...~"

When they reached the school, they were stopped at the entrance by a couple of boys "Stop right there and get in line peeps, we need your opinion"

Rosette and the others shrugged and got in line "What do you want?"

"Here" he gave each of them a piece of paper and let them read it "It's so we can find out who is the most popular girl in this school" the boy explained "If you would please fill this out"

Rosette frowned "This is about who is the most popular girl... Rizelle or Satella..."

Aion smirked "I'll chose you my dear" he purred into Rosette's ear. Rosette bonked him on his head again "Stop it"

Neko smiled down at Shader "I'll choose you" he whispered and wrote her name below the two suggestions, then marking it with an X.

Shader squealed "Then I'm gonna choose you" she purred back.

Aion smacked his forehead and sighed. Azmaria looked the names over "I don't know who to choose..." she said and looked at the blonde. Rosette grinned "I'm gonna choose Mew as well" she said. Azmaria laughed "Me too"

"I LOVE YOU ALL" Shader squealed and hugged them.

The boy who had given them the papers sweat dropped "O-okay, then you may enter the school"

Aion grinned "Thank you my good man" he and the others entered and said bye to each other, before going to their first lessons. Aion followed Rosette "What is your first lesson dear?"

"It's History" she replied "Yours?"

"Math" he answered.

"You unlucky Soul... you have one whole lesson with Kate?"

Aion grinned "She really isn't so bad"

She rolled her eyes "Sure she isn't"

A guy with a big Cowboy hat suddenly came walking towards them "Howdy" he greeted them, his eyes not leaving Aion. Aion looked back, he felt as if he had seen that guy once before, but didn't remember when or where. It felt as if something within him urged for some kind of power.

"Aion? Is something wrong?" Rosette asked when the cowboy was gone. Aion shook his head "N-No, I'm okay" he placed a palm over his left eye "I just... just a little headache"

"Shouldn't you go see the nurse?" she asked.

Aion straightened and smiled "No, I'm okay, really... we better hurry or we'll be in big trouble" he started walking again. Rosette still didn't feel sure if she should believe him, but she followed him nonetheless.

**AN: I better stop it here... I have a bit of a headache right now -.- **

**I need something big to happen in the end of this fic... soooo...........**

**Are their memories going to awaken, or will they remain clueless? To be honest... I DON'T KNOW!!!**

**Or do I? *smirk***

**Anyway, until next chapter ^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

**Oh mi Gosh I forgot Independence Day DX and Fathers Day... Ahrg!!! Sorry, it's too late for them now... I'll have to skip them -.-**

They were all sitting in Chrono's living room. Rosette and Chrono sat on the couch and Azmaria and Joshua sat on some pillows on the floor leaning their backs against the couch.

They were watching a movie and all four were fully absorbed by it. Well almost all four, one of them was staring at her partner with a pondering look in her eyes. Chrono felt slightly uneasy by the lingering, staring look and threw swift glances in her direction. After a long time he turned his head towards her "Why are you looking at me the whole time?" he asked at last.

"I was just wondering how you would be like if you got drunk..." she replied simply and smiled "Would you be like me, or would you be different?"

Chrono rolled his eyes "It's a couple of years since I was drunk, but I remember I didn't behave at all like you"

"Oh of course, because you're so perfect" the blonde mocked, not believing him at all. Chrono smiled "I am perfect in all what I do"

"Suuuure you are" Rosette teased and rubbed her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss "How about we go out and get you drunk, then we can see how Mr. Perfect reacts on alcohol"

"Wouldn't you much rather stay here?" he pouted "I thought you liked it here"

"I do, but I am really curious" she replied.

Joshua and Azmaria were looking at them "Leave the poor guy alone Rosette" the blonde boy said "Though I'm actually quite curious as well" he grinned.

Chrono rolled his eyes "Is it teaming-up-on-Chrono-time?" he pouted. Rosette laughed "Yes it is, but I wasn't talking about going out today" she assured him "Some time soon, when you're fully recovered"

Chrono let out a relieved sigh "Thank you"

Silence once again engulfed the room, unfortunately not for very long. Rosette was still looking at the TV screen, as she said "Shader misses you too" she peeked a mischievous glance at him when she felt him flinch "She wants to visit you soon"

"Over. My. Dead. Body"

"Oh but Chrono... she misses you so" Rosette teased. Chrono glared at her "She will hug me to death... do you really want that?"

"She won't, right Joshua?" she looked down to her brother, but found him in a close embrace with Azmaria. She giggled "My little brother has grown up so fast" she sighed and rested her head on Chrono's shoulder. He smiled "To think that he would do everything for a PC game earlier... now he would do anything for Azzy"

The blonde sighed "Yea... I wish them much luck and happiness" She smiled. Chrono nodded and lift her chin for a kiss.

The next school day was boring like always. The only highlight was that they got off school earlier because a teacher was sick.

It was a grey day. Only a few thin rays of sunlight streamed through the thick cloudy sky. On her way home, Rosette had to go buy groceries. Joshua had made a list with things they were missing in the household. Her brother was feeling a little sick today, so she had to go alone.

Azmaria had come immediately to be with him and take care of him. Rosette thought it was very cute.

When she was about to go through her list, a pair of arms snaked themselves around her waist. She let out a gasp and turned her head to meet a pair of mauve eyes "AION, STOP DOING THAT!!!" She yelled angrily. Aion laughed "Isn't my fault that you were too absorbed by that list that you didn't notice me"

She slapped his arm hardly and walked away. He grinned and followed her "Don't be mad at me" he called "I was just being nice"

She ignored him, even though he was still following her. In the end she spun around and glared menacingly at him "Stop following me" she growled.

"I still want to be your bodyguard" he grinned "And you've got a pretty nice body to protect if I may say so"

The blonde blushed with anger "Will you just shut up" she growled and stomped off and away from him. Aion laughed, he loved to tease that girl.

All of a sudden the blonde girl's mobile phone started to ring loudly. She took it in a hurry and smiled when she heard Chrono's voice "Hey Chrono, what's up?"

"Nothing much... just pretty bored and cold" he replied, making Rosette giggle "I can understand that" she said "Want me to come warm you up a little?"

"You seem to be a mind reader" he said, the smirk audible in his voice.

"Okay, I'll come by later" she smiled "Bye" she hung up and continued collecting the things on her list. Before she went to visit Chrono though, she was home with all the groceries.

When he opened the door for her he smiled brightly "My apartment is so cold today" he said. She grinned "I brought us some hot chocolate and some cake" she told him and showed him the bag she had in her hand "I just need to borrow your kitchen" she walked by him and towards the kitchen area.

She pulled out the cake and hot chocolate and found some cups and plates. All of a sudden a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She turned her head and looked into Chrono's crimson gaze "You've never done that before" she commented "It's usually always annoying Aion who does that"

He smiled "I'm cold" was his reply "And you're warm"

"You'll be warm in a few minutes when the hot chocolate is finished" she said and filled the two cups. Then she put them into the micro oven and waited. She smiled back at Chrono as he began humming softly "What good mood you're in today" she commented.

He grinned "Sure I am" he placed his chin on her shoulder so their cheeks touched "You came"

She closed her eyes and savoured the moment for a while. When the micro oven let out a loud "_DING_" she took out the now hot cups and gave one to Chrono "Careful it's very hot" she said and prepared the cake as he let go to take a sip. They returned to the living room, which was filled with bird chirping.

They sat down on the couch and enjoyed their hot chocolate and cake. After a while the chirping died down and a moment of comfortable silence filled the room instead.

She sighed when she was done and leaned back "I really needed that"

Chrono chuckled "Yea, me too" he agreed and leaned back too. After a few seconds, he asked "How was your day?"

"Oh the usual... Aion was annoying the heck out of me today" she told him "He did the same like you did and told me he wanted to be my bodyguard" she grimaced "I can't stand that guy"

Chrono chuckled "You know what I'm gonna say now... We should tell people we're a pair"

Rosette let out a deep sigh "Satella knows it, but she hasn't told anyone... I actually wonder why" the blonde yawned as soon as she had finished that sentence. She looked wearily at Chrono "I suddenly feel so drowsy..." she mumbled.

Chrono smiled at her "Maybe you should take a nap?" he said and pulled her close, so she could lean on him and so that the blanket covered both of them. Rosette sighed "I... I think you're allowed to... to tell them about us" she murmured "But let me be ten miles away least"

He smiled "You're a real coward" he commented, but pecked her hair "But fine, if it'll rid myself of fangirls, I'll do it anyway"

"Do what you want" she just mumbled, before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. Chrono was looking out his window for a while, before his own eyes slowly fell closed and sleep finally engulfed him as well.

**AN: Well, that was another chapter of KO ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**Until next chappie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

"SQUEEEEAAAAALLLL!!!"

"AAAAHHHH CHRONO IS BACK!!!"

"Oh my God you're right!!! Chrono!!!"

"Chrono!!! We missed you so!!!"

"Weeeee Chrono!!!"

Chrono froze midstep as a horde of girls came running towards him. His eyes widened as he was caught in the middle of a giant group hug. The worst first came when Shader showed up and almost made him wish he was back at the hospital. Luckily Neko showed up and got her away by promising her candy.

Rosette stood about five metres away watching it all with a burning fire in her eyes. Until they reached the school area, they had been walking hand in hand. As soon as she saw the first students, she had pushed him away, much to his annoyance.

Azmaria had a nervous smile on her face; she hoped the young man would survive it without breaking any bones.

The boys around them were sweat dropping. Some of them even glared at the purple head in the middle of the many girls. Jealousy was obviously radiating off of them.

"If any of those girls even think about touching him in the wrong place they'll get it" Rosette grumbled darkly.

"Relax sis, you should trust him" Joshua said, crossing his arms with a nod.

"Oh can it Josh..." she pouted back, then it suddenly dawned on her "What are you doing here?"

"Chrono told me he would announce something today, which would rid him of fangirls, and we all know what that will be" he said, watching his sister with a smirk "I just had to see that"

Rosette snorted unladylike and crossed her arms "Why did he have to babble everything out? That idiot" she grumbled.

The girls were still surrounding the poor young man, but he soon told them to back away. Rosette hid behind Azmaria as he did so, making the young girl jump "Don't move" the blonde hissed, ducking behind the smaller girl. Azmaria stood stiff hands clasped over her stomach.

Joshua stifled a laugh "That's the first time I see my own sister be a coward" he chuckled, luckily though said sister didn't hear it.

Chrono had finally managed to calm the horde down and they were now staring at him expectantly. He sighed and smiled at them "Please calm down everyone" he said "I have something to tell you"

Rosette covered further behind Azmaria.

"What is it Chrono?" a young brunette asked sweetly.

"Yes tell us" Another girl said curiously.

Chrono smiled "The thing I want to tell you is that I no longer am single... I hope that you understand that" he told them, making a giant gasp run through every one of them "One of you girls here in this hallway has my heart, but for those of you who it's not, I have to ask not to kill her"

"WHAAATTTTT?????? WHO IS IT??????" they all yelled in unison, looking from one to the other. Joshua covered his ears "Damn those loud shrieking voices" he cursed. Azmaria smiled and leaned against him. He looked down at her with a soft smile and draped an arm around her shoulders.

Chrono swallowed as he already saw murder in some of the girls' eyes. Other girls believed it was them he had chosen and looked smug. The third part of the girls already had tears in their eyes, not believing their own ears. Then there was also the part, which was praying to God that it was them he had chosen.

Chrono threw a short glance at his three friends in the background. He rolled his eyes as he was only able to see the top of Rosette's head. Shader and Neko had found their way over to join them. Aion soon appeared there as well. He looked questioningly down at the blonde.

Chrono chuckled as she kicked Aion's shin.

Satella stood off side. She had her arms crossed and a bored look on her face.

Chrono let out a sigh "If I tell you her name, promise me you won't hurt her" he said sternly. The girls nodded frantically "Tell us who it is Chrono"

"Isn't it obvious? It's me of course" A young red haired girl said with a smirk "Isn't it Chrono?"

This ticked the others off "What? He would never choose you, it's me"

"No it's me he has chosen"

"IT'S ME, I LOVE HIM THE MOST"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU B****!!!"

All of a sudden the whole hallway was a battle field. Joshua decided it was safer to hide, and joined Rosette behind Azmaria. Neko pulled Shader closer and backed backwards against the wall.

Chrono was now lying on the floor covering and creeping towards where he knew his friends were. When he reached them he pressed his back against the wall as well. Rosette pulled at his sleeve "Still convinced that this was a good idea Genius?" she asked while glaring at him.

He chuckled nervously "What I wouldn't give to be back at the hospital" he replied and ducked when a shoe hit the wall right next to his ear.

A teacher had heard the loud noise and yelled at them to be quiet "YOU MAY HAVE A FREE HOUR, BUT BE QUIET" Then he disappeared back to where he had come, leaving a horde of bruised girls. After a couple of seconds, they suddenly all as one turned their attention back to Chrono.

"TELL US!!!" they demanded in unison, narrowing their eyes.

Chrono grinned "It's her" he said and pointed at where Azmaria stood.

"WHAAAAT??? But she's much younger than you are"

Chrono noticed his mistake and grinned "No no, not Azzy" he ignored the protective grip Joshua had around the little girl's waist "No, my Azzy" he grumbled. Azmaria blushed.

Rosette decided it was time to go and was about to sneak away behind Chrono, until she found her wrist caught in his hand. She glared up at him, he returning it with a smile "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Far away from this place" she grumbled back.

Instead of letting go though, he pulled her out from behind him and grinned "She is the one"

A long moment of silence filled the place, as every girl there was staring at the blonde. They couldn't believe it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???" All screamed "HEEEERRR???"

Rosette wanted to kill him. She wanted to strangle him and do other horrible things to him. She glared daggers at him "Now see what you have done" she growled. Chrono smiled sweetly down at her "But I'm finally free" he replied with a grin.

"Oh I ought to-" she growled, but was cut off.

"You can't love that crazy woman" A black haired girl growled "She's not the right one for you"

"Yea, Kimmy is right... You need a better girlfriend than her" another one agreed.

"She's far too coarse for you" A third said. (I learned the word Coarse at school X3 lol)

Rosette narrowed her eyes further, this time at the competitors "Oh yeah? Come over here and repeat that you witch?"

Chrono felt the air being filled more and more by burning glares. He backed away, pulling Rosette with him "It's enough Rosette" he hissed into her ear "Don't make them angrier than they are"

He turned a smile at them and said "I know you won't agree with my decision, but I have chosen and my choice is final... please accept it"

"I can't believe you chose her Chrono" A blonde snapped.

"Yea, what does she have what I don't" A black haired girl asked.

"Don't worry" Another black haired girl said self confidently "I have heard that relationships with blonds never last long, the man always leaves her and finds a dark haired woman instead" (It's true... I've heard that in the radio... I'm blonde as well -.-)

Rosette was boiling by now, but luckily the clock rang just in time.

All girls sighed, looking longingly at Chrono as they trudged to their classes.

Aion, Neko and Shader did so as well.

Chrono turned towards Rosette with a smile "Wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked and pecked her forehead, making the girls left start to cry.

Rosette boxed his ear "This was the most stupid thing you have done" she snapped "How am I going to survive the rest of the school time now? They'll loath me"

He rubbed his ear, but smiled again "Don't worry, after Christmas we have classes together... and you know I promised to protect you"

She let him hug her just before they parted to walk to their own classes. Azmaria and Rosette had English and Joshua kissed the little silver haired girl, just before making his way home. Happy that he was able to see it all. Now he looked forward to get home onto the couch to rest.

**AN: Was that good? I hope so...**

**My next chapter will be for... uhm... let's say... Pretended God? Yes I think that's gonna be it.**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	33. Happy Halloween again

**Chapter 33.**** Halloween chappie is a little late I know, but... Is my story really over a year old?... I can't believe it... well... it's ending soon ^^ enjoy the last chapters of it.**

**Happy Halloween or like Joshua said it last year Yppah Neewollah XD**

It was once again Halloween. After many days of nothing the school was once more up and about to prepare the Halloween Ball. The gym was prepared for the great evening and people discussed what costumes they should wear, to impress their friends or love interests or even their boy- and girlfriends.

Joshua, Rosette and Azmaria were on their way to town to look for costumes. Rosette said to them "I am not going as a Vampire again" she remembered last year "And I'm not going with Aion again"

Azmaria giggled "But you have Chrono now, you have a date for the Ball" she said and looked up at Joshua "And would you be mine?"

Joshua blushed "It's actually me who should ask you Azzy, but of course I will" he leaned down and pecked the girl's cheek sweetly. Rosette rolled her eyes "Get a room you two" then she glared "And because that idiot had to tell everyone about us, the girls are bullying me"

Joshua immediately got overprotective and asked what they did. Rosette explained to him that the girls wrote on the toilets that she was a man stealer and that she didn't deserve such a wonderful man like Chrono and during the lessons they threw small paper letters after her on which it said the same and that she would pay for it.

Some had even tried to talk with Chrono about it, but luckily he had stayed firm.

Joshua was angry "How dare they treat you like that?" he growled. Rosette calmed him down "Don't worry bro, I can handle everything, I sent most of them running last day"

Azmaria rolled her eyes "Yes, but that gave you a month of detention Rosette"

"Oh whatever" Rosette replied with a shrug and changed the topic.

When they reached downtown, they caught a glimpse of purple hair in one of the shop windows. Rosette grinned and ran inside. She saw Chrono looking through some clothing and snuck up on him "Hello there Halloween prince" she smirked and bonked his head.

Chrono jumped and spun his head towards her "OW you scared me there" he said.

"That's for the going through Hell everyday at school" she growled. Chrono apologized for the behaviour of the other girls "But I'm happy to see you" he pulled her closer and smiled "I think I found some nice costumes for us"

"Prince and Princess?" she asked teasingly, feeling him shiver "No... I am never going to dress like that ever again... here look" he turned to look at a pile of clothes which lay in a pile "How about this instead?"

Rosette took a look at it and grinned "Hmm... I see small white feathery wings, small black batty wings, a white long dress and a black waistcoat with some black trousers" she muttered "Angel and Devil?"

Chrono nodded "To make it clear, you'll wear the dress" he informed her, making her laugh. She smiled at him "Want me to help pay?"

Chrono shook his head "Nah, I'll do it" he grabbed the costumes and went to the cashier. Rosette suddenly remembered something "Grrrr... Aion didn't pay back what he owed me for the other costumes" she growled "He'll remember that at the Ball" she felt an arm around her waist and looked up at Chrono who was done paying "Are you alone here?"

She shook her head "No, Azzy and Joshua are here too somewhere... I lost them I guess"

He smiled "Then let's go looking for them"

She wrapped her own arm around his waist and they started the search. It took about twenty minutes before they found them.

Azmaria had found a little cute witch costume and Joshua had found a wizard costume. They all spend the day together and then waited for the big evening.

The evening though was soon there and the people arrived at the gym. Rosette was wearing her costume and was waiting for her Demon. He soon appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder "Hello there Miss" he greeted with a bow "I assume you're waiting for someone?"

Rosette smiled "Oh yes I am Sir"

He smirked "Didn't you know it can be dangerous to be outside, alone after dark? Evil creatures could show up and do evil things"

Rosette wasn't able to hold back her laugh anymore and let it out "Evil creatures like yourself?"

Chrono nodded and pecked her lips "And dangerous as him" he added and pointed at Aion who had just arrived, this time looking like a man in a tuxedo with a shot wound on his forehead and fake blood flooding down over his face. On his back he had a fake knife sticking out.

"Looks like when I would get my hands on him... Let's go oh scary Demon" Rosette said after a while and let Chrono lead her into the gym. They soon found Azmaria and Joshua coming from the fortune teller's little area in the corner. They were both blushing wildly. Rosette asked them what she had told them and Joshua replied lowly "She said we'll marry and get four children once..."

"And a cat" added Azmaria.

Rosette and Chrono started laughing "Isn't that wonderful news?" Rosette asked "You'll stay together"

Joshua and Azmaria were about to run after her, when the teachers asked for attention. Kate went through the rules once again. The students were groaning impatiently. When she finished they were allowed to party. The music was started and the dance floor got crowded in no time.

Joshua bowed to Azmaria "Would you like to dance with me young Witch?"

Azmaria giggled "Of course I would my handsome wizard and future husband" this made Joshua blush a deep crimson colour, which only made the girl giggle more.

Chrono and Rosette got onto the dance floor too. It was hard to dance to the music though, so the couple decided to just sway a little from side to side. Rosette smiled "Should we try the fortune teller too Chrono? Maybe the future has a few surprises for us too"

Chrono chuckled "Nah, I'll take it as it comes" he replied and started humming to the music. (Music is "This is Halloween" from the film "A nightmare before Christmas")

"_Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
this, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]"_

Chrono and Rosette had walked over to the snack table during the song and were now chatting. Aion appeared right behind the blonde and took the spider she was about to take a bit into. She glared up at him "Hey!" she growled and hit his arm "How dare you?"

The corpse smirked "I'm hungry" he said with a shrug "And you had food"

"Grrrr... you'll soon be dead for sure if you keep annoying me" she grumbled "And you still owe me for the damn vampire costumes from last year"

"I actually paid you back my dear, or did you forget that?" he said, ignoring her first comment fully "But I must say, you're a pretty angel this year"

Rosette was about to say something nasty when Chrono pulled her away "Nice costume Aion" he called in the hurry and vanished into the crowd. Rosette cursed Aion under her breath, not noticing another Angel walking towards them.

The blonde looked up and saw no one other than Satella. Satella narrowed her eyes "Oh no... I'm wearing the same costume like the girl from the sticks, but Chrono, you look really hot in that"

"You're so definitely not an Angel you Witch, and leave him alone" Rosette shot back annoyed and crossed her arms. Chrono hurrily led her away from the red head, before they would start attacking each other "No fights today Rose" he told her sternly and was in the next moment caught in a giant hug.

"OH YOU LOOK SO GOOD CHRONO" Squealed a hyper Shader in a cat costume. Neko soon appeared and pulled the girl off of the purple head "No attacking people Honey Kitty" he scolded gently and kissed her cheek. Then he asked how they were and if they had tried the bat sweets.

The chat took fifteen minutes before they separated again.

Rosette and Chrono went dancing for the second time and after a nice and quite fast dance, the blonde was tired and thirsty. She made her way across the floor towards the punch bowl. Chrono's eyes widened as she poured something of the red liquid into a glass and brought it to her lips. He caught the glass from her and took it away "Oh no, you'll not be drinking that" he told her "Last time you ended unconscious and with a giant hangover"

"Oh Chrono don't worry, Billy got suspended from the Ball"

"I won't risk it" he said and poured the liquid back into the bowl "Nothing for you"

"Hey, it was you who gave me the last cup last year, so I don't see how it's my fault" she grumbled.

He took a firm grip on her arm and led her away "Come now, the queen and king will soon be announced anyway"

Rosette let out an annoyed sigh "Fine, whatever" she grumbled and followed him. They found Azmaria and Joshua in the crowd and joined them "Hey you two" they greeted "Having fun?"

Azmaria nodded "Yes, we have been dancing and Joshua has been so cute" she smiled at the blonde boy, who blushed "Aww don't mention it love" he answered "How about you two?"

Rosette threw a short glare at Chrono "I'm thirsty and Chrono won't let me get any punch because of what happened last year" she said "He's just being a worry wart, Billy isn't even here this year"

Suddenly she heard Aion's voice say something, which was followed by a female giggle "Oh you're so funny Aion"

Aion came marching towards them, his arm around the waist of a spider woman, who was in truth Rizelle. She let out another giggle as Aion continued talking.

The teacher interrupted the chatting and asked for attention. Kate stepped up to the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now to announce this year's Queen and King of Halloween" she said and pulled out an envelope "Before I do so though I must say, that I'm very proud of you... you have behaved properly and have chosen wonderful costumes"

The students cheered.

"Now boys and girls, the Queen and King of the year... I will start with the Queen" she opened the envelope and smiled "This year's Queen's name iiiiiissss...-" Kate paused.

All girls held their breaths, except for Rosette "I'm not going to get that prize anyway" she muttered.

Kate continued "ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER!!!"

The whole crowd started cheering and applauding. Rosette's eyes widened widely and her mouth fell wide open "Wha-wha-wha-what?"

Chrono smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek "Congrats sweets" he said, nudging her towards the stage. She climbed the stairs and stopped right in front of the teacher. Kate gave her a crown, a bouquet of roses and a little golden pumpkin statue, just like the one Azmaria got last year. Rosette beamed. She had really won. Oh Satella would be so envious. She was given many envious looks from many of the girls in the crowd.

Joshua cheered the loudest "Nice done sis"

Kate cleared her throat "Now for this year's King... The name of the King iiiissss-" she smiled and the silent crowd "CHRONO SINNER!!!"

Rosette gaped once more, then she started cheering like the rest of the crowd.

Chrono stepped onto the stage and got his crown, bouquet and statue as well "Congrats Chrono" she grinned. He smiled back "Thank you"

After a lot of cheering, the couple was allowed to go back down, it was time for the King and Queen's dance. Unfortunately something bad happened. Kate stood at the stairs and smiled, holding a third statue, which was part of her costume. Rosette tripped in her dress, which send her flying towards the woman. The blonde crashed into her, making her drop the statue right onto Rosette's head, who was now lying on the floor.

The Statue made a hard impact with her head and fell to the ground next to her. She didn't get back up. The statue had been too heavy.

Chrono hurried over to her and gathered her in his arms "Rosette?"

A big red lump was already forming on the blonde's crown and her eyes were all swirly "Oh no... she's Knocked out again..." he groaned.

Joshua sat down next to him "Oh no... Please don't tell me she's-"

"Yep... Better get her home" he sighed and scooped her up "I've got the car waiting outside"

Joshua nodded "At least she isn't drunk this time" he said and helped Chrono out of the gym.

Azmaria soon joined them "Is she ok?"

Joshua told her everything, making the little girl nod "She's really got bad luck"

"Yep... let's bring her home" All got into the car and soon they were home at their place. Chrono helped the blonde into her bed and then went out after tucking her in "She'll probably have a headache tomorrow, I'll come visit you then" he told the younger boy. Joshua nodded "I'll better prepare aspirin and stuff"

Chrono said goodnight and drove off. Azmaria was followed home by Joshua a little later and meanwhile, Rosette was the Queen of dreamland.

**AN: I managed to write this chapter on one evening ^^ I didn't look it through so it might not be too good.**

**Until next chapter, which will probably be for Pretended God ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

It was days later. Rosette was still a little sour over the accident with Kate's figure. She cursed that golden pumpkin far away for ruining her evening. Joshua, Azmaria and Chrono had tried to cheer her up, but she just kept pouting.

Right now she sat in Chrono's apartment with him and watched TV. Chrono had invited her over for the evening and she couldn't say no. A couple of hours later they were simply watching a cartoon, because there wasn't anything else on the TV. Rosette let out a deep sigh, which made Chrono look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position.

"I hate my life" she replied shortly, never removing her eyes from the screen, where Tarzan swung himself from tree to tree "You know... it's quite strange that Tarzan's hair has grown to be so long and he hasn't got a beard" she added thoughtfully.

Chrono blinked and turned her face to meet her eyes "Why do you hate your life?"

"I've been ridiculed ever since Halloween, haven't you had more female seducers since then?" she asked back with narrowed eyes "I was told to be a total klutz and much more, it's simply getting to me and you don't know how hard it is to hold back from beating those girls into oblivion"

The blonde turned her eyes back on the screen, while Chrono let out a sigh "Want me to talk with them again?"

"Don't bother" she grumbled back "I really don't care about it"

"And still you seem upset..."

She didn't reply on that and simply continued to watch what was happening on the screen. It was silent for a while after the last words were said and the purple head decided it was too quiet. Then he remembered something. He smiled and pecked the blonde's cheek "You know, it's Christmas soon... any wishes?"

Rosette giggled "Chrono it's more than a month till Christmas Eve" she smiled and looked at him "I'm not that far yet... But when Joshua has made a mile long list of wishes it's the right time"

"Oh well, fine" Chrono shrugged "Tell me when it's time then"

Suddenly the phone was ringing. He took it and listened to who it was. Rosette was leaning closer as well as she heard a familiar voice. She rolled her eyes as Joshua explained to the purple head when and how Rosette had to get home.

Rosette snatched the telephone and answered annoyed "Joshua I'm not a little child anymore for God's sake... stop behaving like that"

Of course Joshua protested against it, telling her she was his only family member and that he would definitely protect her just as much as he protected Azmaria now. Rosette let out a sigh, while Joshua repeated that Chrono should drive her home.

She grumbled something inaudible as she reached the phone back to the young man beside her. Chrono took it and sat it back where it belonged. She told him how she wished Joshua would care about the more important things in life, like his girlfriend.

Chrono chuckled "He's just trying to be the man of the house, don't blame him"

She pouted "Fine..."

Suddenly Chrono leaned in a little closer "We ought to go Christmas shopping soon before it gets too expensive, you know how it is"

"I need a list of wishes from you too then" she smiled.

"Ditto" he grinned back and got up from the couch "Well-" he began and stretched "I'll better drive you home to your brother before he comes here to get you" he turned off the TV and started to walk towards the hallway where their shoes were lined up.

Rosette pouted, she had wanted to stay a little longer. She got up and sourly started to pull on her coat and shoes. Chrono smiled as he saw her sullen face and told her they could meet again the next day and then maybe go to town for a little shopping trip.

Rosette visibly brightened by that and pecked his cheek "You're the best"

Outside the sky was already dark. It had been raining during the last couple of days, so thick black clouds hovered threateningly above them, promising more rain soon. Chrono, the gentleman he was, opened the door for the young girl and let her get in first, before walking to the other side and getting in himself.

"I actually like your new car" she told him as he fastened his seatbelt "It's really annoying it took so long for you to get it"

"Checking insurance took a little longer than usual... I'm not the only one in this town who has had either something stolen or been in an accident" he replied "Something more important was first, so I had to wait"

She looked up at him and remembered how awful she felt, when Joshua called that evening and told her Chrono was in the hospital after a car accident. She had been so scared.

As if sensing her feelings, Chrono smiled and tilted her head up "I'm fine now" he reassured "My bones healed and I only have a couple of small scars left" he assured her "Nothing to look so gloomy for"

She nodded and watched him turn back to the steering wheel and start the car.

The drive was quiet. Too quiet so Rosette decided to turn on the radio. She couldn't decide at first, but then she found a song, which was definitely better than the news. She smiled and leaned back, humming softly to it.

"Hmm hm hmm Did you see the sign  
Did you read the warning in my eyes  
Got a heavy load  
Gotta stay on track when things explode  
And together we'll go through the fire  
Will you stay by my side? Hmm hmm hm- Danger zone- hmm hm hm"

Chrono chuckled "Do you like Vanilla ninja?" he asked. She looked questioningly at him "Huh?" she asked back. He rolled his eyes "The song is called 'Danger zone' and is by Vanilla ninja... not my kind of music but maybe you like it"

"I've never heard about that woman... I only just heard the song a few times" she replied.

Chrono sighed "There goes my first idea for a Christmas gift"

She laughed "Chrono I'll give you my list soon" she told him "I have wishes"

Chrono's smile all but vanished as he looked back on the street. With a gasp he pulled the break and made the car skid to a stop with a screech. Rosette gasped and covered her eyes "Oh My God what happened?" she yelled, and looked out the front as soon as all was quiet. A black shadow disappeared into an alley.

Chrono had his head leaned backwards and was sighing relieved "Jesus..." he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Rosette stared at him and asked what happened a second time. Chrono pointed at the street "A dog ran out in front of the car" he told her "Couldn't just drive over it"

Rosette let out a sigh "You really scared me there"

He smiled apologetically "Sorry"

"Don't be..." she answered and "Not your fault"

He pecked her forehead and started the car once again after the speed of his heart was back to normal "I bet your brother is ready to kill me when I get you home... we're a little late... and we better keep this from him"

Rosette agreed "He won't ever let you drive me anywhere if her knows"

The rest of the drive was quiet and when Chrono stopped the car, an annoyed looking Joshua was seen in the doorway. He started to walk towards the car as soon as it had stopped. Rosette rolled her eyes "He's too overprotective" she grumbled.

They both got out and Joshua immediately asked why it had taken so long. He looked at both suspiciously. Rosette crossed her arms "Joshua! Would you stop treating me like a child?"

The blonde boy as well crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes "I have to..." he grumbled "You're my sister..."

Chrono smiled "Don't you worry Josh, I will protect her for you"

Joshua narrowed his eyes at the purple head "I know" he pouted "I'm just worried"

Rosette decided it was time to go back inside as she knew Joshua was still sick. She waved goodbye to Chrono and went inside with the blonde boy after he too had waved. She told her sibling if he had made his list of wishes, by which he visibly brightened up. He told her that of course he was working on it.

"Chrono and I go shopping tomorrow and maybe we can find something" she said "But only if you behave"

Joshua pouted again "Oi... I'm not a little kid who still believes that Santa exists"

"You'll still have to behave" She grinned "I'm your Santa and I see everything"

Joshua remembered how it was last year "So... will Shader be with us this year too? She's not so scary now that she has Neko" He shuddered by the memory. Shader had hunted both he and Chrono around the entire house with mistletoe.

Rosette laughed "It's going to be real nice this year I think" she told him "And the best is... we all have dates for New Years Eve as well"

The siblings were still chatting when they ate dinner, but then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. They looked to each other before Joshua got up and walked into the hallway. The next thing Rosette could hear was loud wailing and a loud yelp.

She hurried out to see what had happened and saw Joshua lying on the floor with a crying Shader on top of him. The blonde gasped and asked what was wrong. The black haired girl looked up at her with big, bloodshot and watery eyes "HE HAS ANOTHER!!! I SAW THEM" she cried and buried her face in Joshua's shirt "NEKO HAS ANOTHER" and with those words said, the waterfall became unstoppable.

**AN: Writers blocks are horrible -.- but finally I finished a chapter...**

**I had absolutely no idea what to write in this one... I had to kick myself through it. **

**I'm not even sure it's become good -.-**

**Oh well... you decide... I have another little idea swirling inside my mind too... kind of... -.-**

**Until next chapter ^_^**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

Shader had been living with Rosette and Joshua ever since she burst through their door crying and screaming that Neko had found another.

Joshua had mostly stayed in his room during that time, trying to keep out of the sad girl's way and Rosette had tried to explain to her that maybe all was just one big misunderstanding. Shader didn't believe it though and threatened to beat the other woman to a bloody pulp.

Now it was only a couple more days till Christmas Eve. Rosette had bags under her eyes and was looking like she could fall over asleep any time. She was on her way out to buy some more Christmas presents. She still needed the perfect gift for Chrono and Joshua.

For Joshua that wasn't so hard. He had given her a mile long list full of wishes, and of course most of them were for the computer or games.

He and Azmaria had been out finding presents long ago, and now it was only Rosette left.

She was looking through every shop window, but nowhere could she find a present for Chrono. As soon as she had thought about him, she spotted a long purple braid inside one of the shops. She smiled as he took the bag he was given and went back outside.

He noticed Rosette almost immediately and came over to her "Hello there" he greeted with a smile of his own "Out shopping too I see?"

"Yes, I need a present for my special someone" she told him "But that person is so hard to find a present for"

Chrono chuckled "Who might that special someone be?"

"I think you know who" she laughed "Come on now, tell me what you would like for Christmas"

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She chuckled "Oh really? Couldn't give me a wish a little smaller could you?"

"Nope" he grinned back "Now tell me why you look so tired, you've got bags under your eyes" Rosette smiled, and decided to tell him about the problem with Shader. Chrono nodded thoughtfully "I see... and she is sure it wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

"Yea... she says she saw them together"

"How about we ask him? I saw Neko earlier"

Rosette's eyes widened "You did? Then let's go find him" she grabbed the young man's hand and started dragging him though the many people in the street. They kept looking for a long time, but they just couldn't find Neko anywhere.

"Maybe he's left already" Chrono suggested and stopped, making Rosette stop as well. The blonde let out a sigh "Oh snap... I had so hoped to get answers out of that guy"

It was freezing cold and it had started snowing not long ago.

"Let's go into a Café and get warm" Chrono said and pulled her into the little building. She was indeed freezing quite a bit and the warmth felt very nice. Chrono found a table for them and then went getting them some warm tea.

Rosette looked serious when he came back and he asked her what was wrong.

"We didn't find Neko..." she mumbled between sips "I can't understand why he did this to Shader"

Chrono didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine Neko to do something like this.

"And now Shader has been doing nothing than to hear Christmas songs and start crying every time "last Christmas", "It's gonna be a blue Christmas without you" and all those lost-love songs come..."

Chrono smiled "I'm amazed that she's still under your roof" he commented.

"I can't just send her out in the cold..." Rosette grumbled back before Chrono gave her a loving kiss. He told her not to worry. He was sure everything would soon be solved and that Shader would soon again be happy.

Rosette really hoped that. She didn't know how long Joshua and she could stand the sound of the crying girl in the nights. Joshua had threatened to move over to Azmaria during the time Shader was there, but Rosette would hear nothing of it.

"You can't let me suffer all alone" she had told him, making him stay with a big pout.

Chrono paid for the tea and took her hand in his again "Now where do we go?"

Rosette chuckled "I'll go somewhere where you won't go" she told him with a wink. He smiled down at her "Then what do I do all alone?"

"You can go look for Neko one more time?" she asked "We really need to find out what has happened"

Chrono nodded "Ok, where and when shall we meet again then?"

"Uhm... let's say in thirty minutes? I'll need some time to find the right present for you"

"Ok then, I'll see you later then" he smiled and pecked her forehead. She smiled back "You know... this will not influence my decision in the size of your present"

He pouted "Aww... ok then" he grinned and went off "See ya later sweets"

Thirty minutes later they met again. Rosette carrying a bag and Chrono alone.

"I see you didn't find him?" she asked him as she stood in front of him. He nodded "Yea, he's gone I think" he replied and took her hand "Your hands are so cold" he told her.

"It's nothing, it's worse with my feet, they're feeling like they're made of ice"

"Let me drive you home then ok? I don't want you to catch a cold before Christmas Eve"

"That would be very nice" she smiled and followed him to where the car was parked. It took some time before they were out of the parking lot. Many people were making last minute shopping and so, there were many cars driving in and out through the parking area.

"At least we're warm inside the car" Chrono said "Better than being outside"

Rosette nodded, and grinned when Chrono had finally made it out of the lot and out in the streets. The drive was slow. Since it had been snowing he guessed that it might be slippery somewhere. He had no interest in another car accident.

"You're coming for Christmas Eve aren't you?" Rosette suddenly asked, looking at him. He smiled "Of course I am, how many are we gonna be this year?"

"Uhm... let's see... you, me, Joshua, Azzy, Shader and I think that's it... I wanted to invite Neko too, but I don't think it would have been that good of an idea" she told him "Who knows what she might do to him?"

"True..."

Soon they arrived at Rosette's house. When Chrono stopped the car, she didn't make any moves to get out. Chrono asked her what was wrong.

"I am really not in the mood for a sad Shader at the moment..." she pouted "Can we talk a little?"

He laughed "Ok, let's talk a little then" he said and asked if she had remembered everything. After she had told him what she had bought for the big evening, he looked thoughtful "Remember last year?" he asked suddenly "A lot happened back then"

She smiled softly "Yea, I remember it... first Christmas with Shader"

"Our first Christmas"

"Joshua and Azmaria's first kiss"

"Our first kiss" Chrono added.

"Yea, it was a horrible moment" she teased "I had wanted it to be a little more... private"

Chrono chuckled "Yea, me too... that was Shader's fault"

Rosette leaned in and gave Chrono a quick peck on his lips "I'll better get going before Joshua looses his mind" she said and gathered her bags "I'll see you soon ok?"

"See ya sweets" Chrono called after her and waved before he drove off. When Rosette entered the house, she could hear two wailings. One was Shader and the other... was that Joshua?

She entered the living room and glanced inside. Shader was once again crying over a sad Christmas song and Joshua... Joshua was wailing with a play console in his hands. The screen was black though.

"I WANT MY HONEY MOUSE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shader cried.

"SHE PULLED OUT THE PLUG JUST BEFORE I COULD DO MY NEW HIGHSCOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!!" wailed Joshua.

Rosette mutedly exited the room again and started moving towards her room with small but fast steps. She would definitely not enter the living room for a while.

**AN: Finally, my last Chapter before I go on Holiday ^^ my Christmas Eve chapter will be a little late.**

**I'll be gone from today on (20'th) and be back home in a week (27'th) **

**Aaand... I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS XD **

**Until next Chapter ^^**


	36. Merry Christmas again

**Chapter 36. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Even though a little late.**** HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO XD**

Christmas Eve was snowy and cold. For Shader it was also a very sad one. She sat on the couch looking out into space without saying anything. Her tears had long since dried out and now she looked like she was plotting something.

Azmaria and Joshua had decided to take a walk in the snow, just to come out of the house, and more important away from Shader.

Rosette stood in the kitchen with Chrono preparing the dinner. The tree in the living room had been decorated by Joshua and with little persuasion Shader as well. Chrono came over to stand right behind the blonde and placed his hands on her hips "Looks good" he said and pecked her cheek "Want me to do the salad?"

She smiled up at him "If you want you can prepare the table" she told him. He nodded and started getting plates, glass and the cutlery.

Suddenly Shader popped her head into the kitchen "I need to go somewhere... I'll be right back" she told them and disappeared. The door slammed heavily behind her as she raced out the front.

Rosette was puzzled "Uhm... Chrono?" she asked quietly "Did she just wear Joshua's boxing gloves?" Joshua didn't box, they were simply for decoration.

Chrono nodded "I think she did... but why?"

Rosette shrugged, she had no idea why. The couple decided to shrug it off and continue making the dinner. They just hoped Shader wouldn't do anything... bad.

It didn't take long before dinner was ready and Joshua and Azmaria came back from their walk. They both had red noses and cheeks and told the other couple how cold it was outside. Joshua thought it so quiet in the house and asked where Shader had gone to as he noticed the lack of something creepy and crying.

Rosette told him what had happened, and Joshua shrugged "If it helps her to get better I don't care" he had grumbled and sat down in front of the TV with Azmaria. He let the TV running when it was time to eat. Rosette rolled her eyes "You just can't live without a screen can you?"

Joshua answered her by sticking his tongue out and taking a piece of the turkey. Azmaria giggled as he handed her a piece as well "My, you're such a gentleman Joshua" she told him, making him grin.

Shader hadn't showed up yet, and Rosette wondered once again where she had gone "Her dinner will get cold"

Chrono and Azmaria nodded, Joshua on the other hand was kind of happy she wasn't there.

When they had eaten, Rosette left some of the food for Shader. The blonde shook her head "Where is that girl?" she grumbled. She heard Chrono chuckle as he stood in the doorway "Stop thinking about it, I'm sure she'll be back soon"

Suddenly Joshua called for them. The couple hurried into the living room where they found Joshua pointing at the screen "Tell me you see what I'm seeing..." he mumbled out. Rosette and Chrono stared and didn't know what he meant at first. It looked like a situation being filmed from a video camera.

Azmaria was sitting just as wide eyed "I-Isn't that Shader walking there?" she asked, when a person with a pair of boxing gloves crossed the screen.

The speaker was talking about a woman beating another woman down with a pair of boxing gloves, and in the next moment, that scene was shown as well. There was no sound on it.

The narrator was speaking though, telling them what was happening.

"Earlier this evening the young Mirabelle Lookgood was subjected to a mean act... a young woman came, like you can see walking towards her, for nothing more than to beat the young designer... We have no idea who the woman was who beat Miss Lookgood; the cameras did catch the back of the woman only, so the police have no idea who the...-"

It was safe to say that everyone was gaping quite widely after that.

"Was that really?-" Azmaria started, but couldn't continue.

"I... certainly hope not..." Joshua replied.

Just then the door opened and a grinning Shader stepped inside "I'm hungryyyyy!!!" she whined and sat down at the table where the leftovers were. The others were simply staring after her. None dared say anything though.

Chrono cleared his throat "So, how about we take a little walk before we get our presents?" he asked Rosette "I need some fresh air"

Rosette smiled and agreed. Joshua and Azmaria turned off the TV and decided to just sit together and enjoy each other's presence. Shader grinned widely "OKAY!!!"

When outside it had yet again begun to snow. Chrono pulled Rosette closer so they both could keep warm. It was rather chilly and none of them really wanted a cold.

"Mew scares me sometimes" the blonde admitted. Chrono chuckled "I know, me too sweets"

"And we didn't find Neko once" she added in a grumble "Where is that guy?"

He shrugged "I really don't know" he replied and turned a corner with her.

The walk wasn't long. It was too cold and soon they saw the house in the distance. Soft Christmas music could be heard throughout the house and they could hear how Azmaria and Joshua were chatting. They couldn't hear Shader.

The two entered the living room and found the other couple on the couch. Shader sat at the dinner table and was picking at the rest of her food. Rosette saw a strange new look in her eyes. Was it anger? No... more bitterness.

She looked up at Chrono, and it seemed he had noticed the same thing. He looked back down at her and nodded before a big grin spread out onto his face "So, who is interested in presents?" he asked. Shader immediately started beaming "I GOT YA ALL SO NICE PRESENTS THIS YEAR" she said and pulled out some very big presents which had been laid underneath the tree earlier.

Rosette gave Chrono thumbs up as a sign he did great. Chrono winked back and soon they were all gathered in front of the tree. Shader sat closest to it and pulled one present out one after one from beneath it "THIS IS FOR CUTIE PIE AZZY" She squealed and handed a present to the little silver head "THIS IS FOR MY BIG MAN JOSHIE" Joshua sweat dropped as he took his present.

Chrono was next "THIS IS FOR MY EVEN BIGGER MAN CHRO-CHRO"

Rosette tried desperately to stifle the laugh that came up by that name. Chrono pouted at her.

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR MY HONEY SUGAR ROSIE" she squealed and then simply sat there watching the others open their presents. All presents they got were from Shader.

Azmaria got a pink scarf with lots of little bunnies on it. Joshua got a cd with snuggle bunny. Chrono got a pair of sunglasses "I think you'll look hot with those" Shader told him and winked, and last but not least, Rosette got a fluffy sweater with a big white bear on the front with a starry background.

All were quietly thanking the girl as they stared at their presents. The only one who was quite happy was Chrono. He actually liked those sunglasses.

Shader got a lot of presents, and gave a lot of hugs for each of them. The whole ordeal was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Rosette got up and headed for the door to see who it was this late.

A gasp escaped her lips when she had opened the door and seen who was standing, looking rather sadly at her "N-Neko... what are you-?" she began, but Neko held up a hand to stop her "Is... is Shader here?" he asked silently.

Rosette nodded and walked back to the living room.

"Mew? Someone is here to see you" she told her, making the black haired girl blink "Oh? Who is it?" she asked as she got up from the ground and walked to the front door.

Chrono stepped over next to Rosette when she followed and stood in the door opening watching Shader gasp as well as she saw Neko.

Neko looked ashamed "I-I'm sorry I had to disturb you... I didn't know if I was allowed to come since I wasn't invited" he said.

Shader seemed to be speechless for once. Not a single word did she say.

Neko looked at her with loving eyes "I- I brought you your present honey mouse... I was visiting my cousin, who had a bad accident this evening... some stranger she met started beating down on her and she ended in the hospital... it wasn't so bad though, only a few bruises" he explained "Then on my way home I found something really nice for you"

Shader let out another gasp "C-Cousin?"

Neko nodded "Yea, she was visiting me here" he replied "She comes from Florida"

Rosette looked up at Chrono "Cousin" she mouthed. Chrono nodded and both turned their attention back to Shader.

Shader now looked very red and ashamed. Her eyes were turned downwards and she was fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. Neko tilted his head "What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head and just hurried into his arms to cuddle into his warmth. Neko was taken aback by that, but smiled nonetheless and hugged her back.

Rosette smiled at Chrono and made the signs to him that it was time to leave the two alone. He agreed and followed her back into the living room.

"That's a nice turn of things" the blonde said "I think the evening is saved"

Both stopped when they saw Azmaria and Joshua still sitting on the floor. The young couple didn't notice them though, since both were locked in a sweet kiss.

Rosette chuckled "I will have to keep an eye on those two" she said. Chrono smiled "Now what are we gonna do?" he asked.

She smiled back "Got any ideas?" she asked, making him grin "Actually... there is this one idea" he responded, hugging her. He leaned in slightly and whispered "Merry Christmas" before his lips met hers.

She didn't mind and was all warm inside. Everyone was happy. What could be better than that?

**AN: I know it's late and not so well written I have been a little busy -.- I will have to write the New Years chapter too... which is gonna be late as well...**

**At this point I have to ask you... shall the New Years chapter be the last one, or shall I continue this fic? New Year would be a perfect ending don't you think? But I make you decide ^^**

**So... Until next chapter ^_^**


	37. Happy Year 2010

**Chapter 37. Happy Year 2010 though a little late -.-****' **

**This is my last chapter of Knocked Out. **

Chrono tried again and again. The engine roared, but nothing else happened. He let out a frustrated sigh and let himself lean back in his seat. Outside the snow fell like never before. He turned his eyes on the blonde girl watching him with questioning eyes. He shook his head "I'm sorry sweets... I'm afraid we're stuck here..."

"WHAT? Stuck? Can't you do anything? Anything at all?" she asked almost desperately "It's New Years Eve Chrono, Azzy, Joshua, Shader and Neko are waiting for us" they had planned to celebrate New Year at Azmaria's place this time.

Chrono sighed "I know, but I really can't do anything... the wheels are spinning around, but the car doesn't budge, and if you don't want to jump out and push, I'm afraid we're caught here"

"Then what do you expect us to do? Sit here and do nothing?" she growled rubbing her arms slightly.

"Well, you could use your cell phone and call someone to dig us free" he suggested with a growl of his own "Instead of complaining"

"I told you we should have gone there earlier, but _you_ had to wait for the snow to _really_ start falling, didn't you?" she snapped, pulling out her phone and dialling the number for someone to get them free. She waited impatiently until finally someone picked up.

She explained everything to the man in the other end, but the only thing he said was "I'm very sorry, but all our employees are out helping people and some are celebrating New Year's Eve, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a while"

The man told her an hour would probably pass before someone was free to help them. She smacked her cell shut and glared at the young man next to her "Oh this is just perfect, we're stuck here for one and a half _hour_ before we can get help... Thank you _very_ much for this wonderful holiday evening"

"I can't see how this is my fault, I'm not the one who makes it snow" Chrono replied, crossing his arms "It wasn't me neither who spent almost an hour in the bathroom to get ready"

"It's your fault you don't have winter tires on that car of yours, and I didn't spend an hour in the bathroom" she shot back. Chrono glared "Would you just stop talking, I'm tired of your complaining about every single thing... and I know I'm not the only one that is"

"Oh yea? Not everyone can be a Mr. Cool like you you know?"

"I am not a Mr. Cool, stop insulting me"

"Whatever, you're stupid anyway, I won't talk to you anymore" she snapped, crossed her arms and turned her head so she was looking out the window instead. The snow seemed to be getting worse. It hadn't stopped for very long from Christmas Eve and until now.

"Oh do you promise me that? That would be wonderful" he snapped back and did the same.

A couple of minutes passed by without another word said. After a while though, Rosette started to regret what she had done and said to him.

She knew she shouldn't accuse Chrono for them being stuck, but she was frustrated and annoyed, and he just had been the one closest by to take out her frustrations on. She decided it was better to call Azmaria and tell them what had happened.

Azzy sounded worried when she picked up her phone. Rosette explained all to her and was met by understanding and more worry "What are you gonna do in the meantime?" she asked. Rosette sighed "I don't know, I'll see you soon ok? Bye Azzy" she hadn't told the young girl about their little argument. That was something between them.

Chrono glanced at her, but didn't say anything. She let out another sigh and looked at him. He had his face turned away from her. She shook her head "Chrono?" she asked quietly, feeling bad for getting angry at him.

"Hmm?" he replied coldly, still keeping his eyes on the snow outside.

"I... I'm sorry for getting mad at you ok? I know it's not your fault that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere on New Year's Eve in an almost blizzard..."

Now Chrono looked at her, he was silent for a few seconds, but then also heaved a sigh "I'm sorry for getting angry at you too" he said with a little smile "Still love me?"

She smiled back and leaned in to hug him "I would never stop loving you... and... I didn't mean anything of what I said, forgive me"

He hugged her back and pecked her forehead "None of us did... All we have to do is to be patient... we still have around another forty minutes left to wait in"

She inched a little closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder "How about some music? That would make it a little nicer in the car"

"Ok" he smiled and turned on the radio. They sat listening to some different songs for a while, until it was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound. Chrono lift his head, which rest on Rosette's and stared at her "What was that?" he asked.

Rosette blushed "I'm hungry..." she pouted "Don't you have anything to eat in the car?"

"No I don't Rosette" he told her, making her give him a pout in return "Then what do you have here?"

Chrono shrugged "Us?"

"Yea great" she grumbled "Let's eat each other then... I start"

Chrono laughed "I am hungry too sweets, but we can't do anything until we're freed" he took a look at the watch. It was around seven now. Rosette followed his gaze and sighed "I hope they save us some food"

He smiled "I'm sure they do"

"They better" Rosette mumbled and swore to kick them into the next millennia if they didn't.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she took it. She was greeted by Joshua's voice. Rosette blinked "Hello Joshua, what's up?"

"The sky?" He replied sarcastically "Seriously, I'm worried about you"

Rosette looked blank "Admit it" she grumbled "You just wanted to check up on me"

Joshua let out an obviously fake gasp "No really? Why ever would I do something like that?"

"Because that's the way you are... Geez Josh, for the last time... You. Are. Not. My. Father"

"No but your brother, and I have to look for you and make sure you're safe" he said, a pout audible in his voice. Rosette rolled her eyes "You're overdoing it"

"Anyway, he's behaving isn't he? And you too?" Joshua pried, sounding stern "I swear if he tries anything I'll-"

"Would you please stop? Chrono would never do something like that and I wouldn't either, so stop saying something like that"

"Fine, just wanted to be sure you're not doing anything improper out there alone in the car"

Rosette now blushed "JOSHUA SHUT UP!!!"

"Alright alright"

Chrono chuckled "Tell him I'm a gentleman, I would never take advantage of a situation like this"

Rosette was about to say it, when the car suddenly gave a hard jolt. Rosette gasped and dropped the phone "What was that?" she asked, turning to look out the window. It had snowed so much though, that it was impossible to see through the glass.

Chrono looked around too. The car gave another jolt and was suddenly pulled backwards. He turned to look at her "I think our saviours are here..." he said as they felt another jolt.

A gloved hand brushed the snow off Rosette's window, making her jump. The man outside waved and told them they were soon out of the trouble.

Rosette couldn't help but grin "Did you hear that? We're free" she laughed and hugged Chrono again. Chrono smiled back and kissed her "We'll soon be at Azmaria's place" he told her "We have to drive carefully though"

Rosette understood and told him it didn't matter "At least we don't have to wait anymore"

Chrono got out of the car as soon as the jolting and pulling had stopped. He thanked the workers who had saved them and soon the couple was back on their way to Azzy and the others. Azmaria was happy to see them and hurried them inside into the warmth of her home.

The little girl lived in the house with her mother. Her mother was on a trip to visit Azmaria's grandmother though. Azmaria didn't want to go. She and her grandmother weren't the best of friends.

Her mother had told her it was okay as long as she promised to call around midnight.

"How about we move into an apartment Azzy?" Joshua smiled "There we could do whatever we want"

Azmaria giggled "Oh Joshua, that would be wonderful"

Rosette stomped over to pull at the younger sibling's ear "Oh yea, over my dead body, you're not gonna move together with any girl before you're done with learning"

Joshua pouted "Is this payback?"

"You betcha"

Shader couldn't help but laugh loudly when Neko whispered something into her ear. Rosette stared bored at her "Have they even noticed we've arrived?"

"Nope" replied Joshua and inched away from his sister, to sit next to his love. Chrono had just finished his dinner. Rosette of course had eaten hers fast and had almost choked.

She leaned back and glanced at the watch. It was nine now. Time was running far too slow. She sighed and looked at Chrono "I'm bored" she pouted "Do something"

Chrono looked thoughtful "Hmm... how about guess a song? One of us say the lyrics like a rhyme and the others have to guess which song it is and sing the few lyrics which were said"

Rosette shrugged "Better than nothing at least." She turned to the others "Hey, any of you up for a game?"

All agreed on it, just to kill time and soon it all began. Chrono was first.

He thought about which song he should take, then found one and smirked "Ok, you'll never guess this one" he grinned.

(Let's see how good you are **:P** can you guess right?)

"_Can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind?_

_Is the Heart of stone no empathy inside?_

_Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned,_

_So in the end now what have we gained?_"

Rosette and the others were looking at him. He was smiling back "Well? What song do these lyrics belong to?"

Shader, Neko and Joshua were completely wrong, Rosette was not far away and Azmaria was completely blank "I should listen to more music..." she grumbled "Then I would know..."

Chrono chuckled "Do you give up?"

Rosette glared at him "I bet you took a hard one" she grumbled.

"Nope, giving up?"

"Yea yea, whatever" she grumbled and awaited the answer.

Chrono smiled "The song is called "Our solemn hour" and is from the group "Within Temptation" he revealed.

"Grrrr I should have known... Sanctus espiritus... Holy spirit right?"

He smiled "Yea, you're right"

Next was Rosette. She thought about a song for quite a while. The others got quite impatient.

"I got one!" she finally announced and started saying the lyrics "Ok, I bet you're not able to guess this one either"

"_what's the time?  
Seems it's already morning.  
I see the sky;  
it's so beautiful and blue.  
The TV's on but the only thing showing  
is a picture of you._

_Oh I get up and make myself some coffee.  
I try to read a bit  
but the story's too thin.  
I thank the lord above that you're not here to see me  
in this shape I'm in._

_spending my time,  
watching the days go by.  
feeling so small,  
I stare at the wall,  
hoping that you  
think of me too.  
i'm spending my time_."

"So? Guess" she grinned, watching the searching looks on the others' faces.

Chrono, Joshua, Neko and Azmaria were completely lost. All of a sudden Shader piped up and grinned "I HAD TO SING THAT AT SCHOOL ONCE! I KNOW IT"

"_My friends keep telling me:  
hey, life will go on,  
time will make sure I will get over you.  
This silly game of love -  
you play, you win only to lose._

_I am spending my time,  
watching the days go by.  
Feeling so small,  
I stare at the wall,  
hoping that you  
will think of me too._

_I'm spending my time,  
watching the sun go down.  
I fall asleep to the sound  
of "tears of a clown,"  
a prayer gone blind_.

I'm spending my time." she sang. She grinned "It's spending my time by Roxette"

Rosette pouted "Aww... I thought I chose a hard one there..."

The game continued, all had fun and soon, it was time to get ready for the New Year's arrival. Shader was allowed to do the countdown. All stood in a circle, watching the countdown in the TV. The each had a glass in their hands and looked cheerful.

"Oh it's starting!!!" squealed Shader and began

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!" they clanked their glass together and cheered. Outside they could hear the fireworks and went outside to watch them. The couples' stood in each others' arms and were smiling. Neko had prevented Shader in getting any fireworks herself and all were quite relieved about that.

Rosette turned to look at Chrono and he looked back at her.

"Happy New Year Chrono" she whispered.

"Happy New Year Rosette" he smiled back and closed the distance between them. This year had both been filled by horrible and sad moments, but most of all had it been filled by happy moments, and those moments would now forever remain unforgettable memories.

They were all very excited what the New Year would bring. Hopefully it would be full of happiness and luck for all of them. At least, that is what they all wished for.

One thing was sure though. They would remain together, no matter what.

**AN: That was the final end of Knocked Out ^^ I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you all so so much for the many faves, alerts and comments and thank you a lot for taking your time for reading it. This story has taken me over a year to finish.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY YEAR 2010!!! ^.^ **


End file.
